Rachel and The Doctor
by doctorfinchel
Summary: The 11th doctor meets Rachel Berry. They go on adventures all over time and space. *In script form* Rachel replaces Amy. Series 5 of Doctor Who.
1. The Eleventh Hour

**Disclaimer** I don't own Doctor Who or Glee, I only wish it.

_The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies in the sky with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for a Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way._

**Bedroom - Night**

**RACHEL**: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a  
_She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash._  
**RACHEL**: Back in a moment.  
_She grabs a flashlight and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed._  
**RACHEL** Thank you, Santa.

**Garden**

_For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out._  
**DOCTOR**: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.  
_He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside._  
**DOCTOR**: Whoa. Look at that.  
**RACHEL**: Are you okay?  
**DOCTOR**: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.  
**RACHEL**: You're soaking wet.  
**DOCTOR**: I was in the swimming pool.  
**RACHEL**: You said you were in the library.  
**DOCTOR**: So was the swimming pool.  
**RACHEL**: Are you a policeman?  
**DOCTOR**: Why? Did you call a policeman?  
**RACHEL**: Did you come about the crack in my wall?  
**DOCTOR: **What crack? Argh!  
_He falls to the ground._  
**RACHEL** Are you all right, mister?  
**DOCTOR**: No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm  
_A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth._  
**RACHEL**: Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?  
**RACHEL**: No, it just looks a bit weird.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.  
_The Doctor walks straight into a tree._  
**RACHEL**: Are you all right?  
**DOCTOR**: Early days. Steering's a bit off.

**Kitchen**

**RACHEL**: If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?  
_The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out._  
**DOCTOR**: That's disgusting. What is that?  
**RACHEL**: An apple.  
**DOCTOR**: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.  
**RACHEL**: You said you loved them.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.  
_Rachel gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. _  
**DOCTOR**: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.  
**RACHEL**: You said it was your favourite.  
**DOCTOR**: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!  
_The Doctor twitches violently._  
**RACHEL**: What is it? What's wrong with you?  
**DOCTOR**: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're American, grill something.  
_So Rachel gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, grilled cheese!  
_That gets spat out, too._  
**DOCTOR**: Grilled Cheese. That's grilled cheese. Are you trying to poison me?  
_A pot with soup is heated up._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, you see? Soup.  
_Until he gets them in his mouth, that is._  
**DOCTOR**: Soup is evil. Bad, bad soup. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

**Front door**

_The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat._  
**DOCTOR**: And stay out!

**Kitchen**

**RACHEL**: We've got some carrots.  
**DOCTOR**: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish sticks and custard.  
_The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Rachel has ice cream_.  
**RACHEL**: Funny.  
**DOCTOR**: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?  
**RACHEL**: Rachel Berry.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Rachel Berry. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in New York, Rachel?  
**RACHEL**: No. We had to move to Ohio. It's stupid.  
**DOCTOR**: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.  
**RACHEL**: I don't have a mum and dad, it's just dads, but now it's just an aunt.  
**DOCTOR**: I don't even have an aunt.  
**RACHEL**: You're lucky.  
**DOCTOR**: I know. So, your aunt, where is she?  
**RACHEL**: She's out.  
**DOCTOR**: And she left you all alone?  
**RACHEL**: I'm not scared.  
**DOCTOR**: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped._  
**DOCTOR**: You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.  
**RACHEL**: I used to hate apples, so my daddy put faces on them.  
_Rachel gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it._  
**DOCTOR**: He sounds good, your dad. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?  
_He scans it with the sonic screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.  
**RACHEL**: Where is it then?  
**DOCTOR**: Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?  
**RACHEL**: A voice. Yes.  
_There is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Rachel's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack._  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
**DOCTOR**: Prisoner Zero?  
**RACHEL**: Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
**DOCTOR**: It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Everything's going to be fine.  
_The Doctor takes little Rachel's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light._  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello? Hello?  
_A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack._  
**RACHEL**: What's that?  
_A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again._  
**DOCTOR**: There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.  
**RACHEL**: What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?  
**DOCTOR**: No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. (reads) Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless.  
**RACHEL**: Unless what?  
**DOCTOR**: Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know.

**Hallway**

_The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again._

**DOCTOR**: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.  
_The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls._  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**Garden**

**DOCTOR**: I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!  
**RACHEL**: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?  
**DOCTOR**: It's not a box. It's a time machine.  
**RACHEL**: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?  
**DOCTOR**: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.  
**RACHEL**: Can I come?  
**DOCTOR**: Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.  
**RACHEL**: People always say that.  
**DOCTOR**: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.  
_He jumps down into the Tardis._  
**DOCTOR**: Geronimo!  
_Splash! The door close and the Tardis dematerializes. Rachel runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in coat and wooly hat, Rachel sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits._

_When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Rachel is not there. The Doctor stumbles out._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel! Rachel, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel? Rachel, are you all right? Are you there?  
_He runs up to her bedroom door._  
**DOCTOR**: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is  
_A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a baseball bat._

**Coma ward**

_At the Lima Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward._  
**DOCTOR WU**: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.  
**FINN**: Yes, Doctor Wu.  
**DOCTOR WU**: Then why are you wasting my time?  
**FINN**: Because they called for you.  
**DOCTOR WU**: Me.  
**MALE PATIENT**: Doctor.  
_The male coma patient behind them is speaking._  
**MALE PATIENT**: Doctor. Doctor.  
**WOMAN PATIENT**: Doctor. Doctor  
**PATIENTS**: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

**Hallway - Rachel's House**

_The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio._

**RACHEL** White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Hey! You, sit still.  
**DOCTOR**: Baseball bat. I'm getting baseball bat.  
**RACHEL**: You were breaking and entering.  
_The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.  
**RACHEL**: Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way.  
**DOCTOR**: Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.  
**RACHEL**: And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?  
**DOCTOR**: But what are you doing here? Where's Rachel?  
**RACHEL**: Rachel Berry?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, Rachel. Little girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?  
**RACHEL**: Rachel Berry hasn't lived here in a long time.  
**DOCTOR**: How long?  
**RACHEL**: Six months.  
**DOCTOR**: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Rachel Berry?  
**RACHEL**:_ into radio_ Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Rachel Berry.

**Coma ward**

**DR. WU**: I don't think they were even conscious.  
**FINN**: Doctor Wu, there is another sort of er, funny thing.  
**DR. WU**: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Finn. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.  
**FINN**: I've seen them.  
**DR. WU**: These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?  
**FINN**: It's a camera too.  
_Doctor Wu's bleeper goes off._  
**DR. WU**: You need to take some time off, Finn. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.

**Hallway - Rachel's House**

**DOCTOR**: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.  
**RACHEL**: I live here.  
**DOCTOR**: But you're the police.  
**RACHEL**: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?  
**DOCTOR**: How many rooms?  
**RACHEL**: I'm sorry, what?  
**DOCTOR**: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.  
**RACHEL**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because it will change your life.  
**RACHEL**: Five. One, two, three, four, five.  
**DOCTOR**: Six.  
**RACHEL**: Six?  
**DOCTOR**: Look.  
**AMY**: Look where?  
**DOCTOR**: Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you. _Rachel looks out the corner of her eye and sees the sixth door._  
**RACHEL**: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?  
**DOCTOR**: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.  
**RACHEL**: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.  
**DOCTOR**: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now.  
**RACHEL**: I don't have the key. I lost it.  
**DOCTOR**: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?  
_Rachel goes inside the mystery room._  
**DOCTOR**: Again. My screwdriver, where is it?

**Extra Room**

_Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?  
**RACHEL**: There's nothing here.  
**DOCTOR**: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: What makes you think you could see it?

**Extra Room**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Now please, just get out.  
**RACHEL**: Silver, blue at the end?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: My screwdriver, yeah.  
**RACHELl**: It's here.

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Must have rolled under the door.

**Extra Room**

**RACHEL**: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Get out of there.

**Extra Room**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Get out of there! Get out!  
_Rachel picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with goo._

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Get out of there!

**Extra Room**

_Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Rachel._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: What is it? What are you doing?  
**RACHEL**: There's nothing here, but

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Corner of your eye.

**Extra Room**

**RACHEL**: What is it?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.  
_Rachel turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams._

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Get out!  
_Rachel runs to the Doctor._  
**DOCTOR**: Give me that.  
_The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself._  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?  
**RACHEL**: Will that door hold it?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.  
_There is a bright light in the room. _  
**RACHEL**: What's that? What's it doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine.  
**RACHEL**: There is no back up.  
**DOCTOR**: I heard you on the radio. You called for back up.  
**RACHEL**: I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.  
**DOCTOR**: You're a policewoman.  
**RACHEL**: I'm an actress!  
_She takes off her cap and her long brown hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like the coma patient._  
**RACHEL**: But it's just  
**DOCTOR**: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.  
_The man barks._  
**RACHEL**: What? I'm sorry, but what?  
**DOCTOR**: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?  
_The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth._  
**DOCTOR**: Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up.  
**RACHEL**: I didn't send for back-up!  
**DOCTOR**: I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.  
**ATRAXI**: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.  
**RACHEL**: What's that?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
_The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, work, work, work, come on.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
_The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs._  
**DOCTOR**: Run! Run!  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Garden**

**DOCTOR**: Actress?  
**RACHEL**: Yes, an actress. Work through it.  
**DOCTOR**: Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?  
**RACHEL**: You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!  
**DOCTOR**: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Me too. _He tries to unlock the Tardis._ No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
**RACHEL**: Come on.  
**DOCTOR**: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.  
**RACHEL**: So there's a new one. Let's go.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. _He licks the shed. _Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.  
**RACHEL**: He's coming.  
**DOCTOR**: You said six months. Why did you say six months?  
**RACHEL**: We've got to go.  
**DOCTOR**: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?  
**RACHEL**: Why did you say five minutes!  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**RACHEL**: Come on.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**RACHEL**: Come on!  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Street**

**DOCTOR**: You're Rachel.  
**RACHEL**: And you're late.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry. You're the little girl.  
**RACHEL**: I'm Rachel and you're late.  
**DOCTOR**: What happened?  
**RACHEL**: Twelve years.  
**DOCTOR**: You hit me with a baseball bat.  
**RACHEL**: Twelve years.  
**DOCTOR**: A baseball bat.  
**RACHEL**: Twelve years and four psychiatrists. One even moved into the back room.  
**DOCTOR**: Four?  
**RACHEL**: I kept biting them.  
**DOCTOR**: Why?  
**RACHEL**: They said you weren't real.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
_It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers._  
**RACHEL**: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
**DOCTOR**: What's that? Why are you playing that?  
**ICE CREAM MAN**: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.  
_It is also on the radio._  
**ATRAXI**: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
_It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, what's happening?  
**ATRAXI**: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Mrs. Puckerman's Home**

_The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. A lady keeps jabbing at the remote control._

**ATRAXI**: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. _Look's at Rachel._ Also crimes. Let's have a look.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Rachel dear. Are you a policewoman now?  
**RACHEL**: Well, sometimes.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: I thought you were a nurse.  
**RACHEL**: I can be a nurse.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: Or actually a nun?  
**RACHEL**: I dabble.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: Rach, who is your friend?  
**DOCTOR**: Who's Rach? You were Rachel.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah? Now I'm Rach to my friends.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry. That was a great name.  
**RACHEL**: Bit fairy tale.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.  
**DOCTOR**: Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's an actress?  
**RACHEL**: I go to parties and I perform for people. Sometimes even at real theaters. With outfits. It's a laugh.  
**DOCTOR**: You were a little girl five minutes ago.  
**RACHEL**: You're worse than my aunt.  
_The Doctor speaks to Mrs. Puckerman rather than Rachel. He uses his sonic screwdriver on the radio._  
**DOCTOR**: I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.  
**ATRAXI [on radio]**: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.  
_The Doctor looks out of the window._  
**RACHEL**: What's up there? What are you looking for?  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.  
_A young man comes in and the Doctor walks up and speaks to him._  
**DOCTOR**: But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.  
**RACHEL**: Twenty minutes to what?  
**NOAH**: Are you the Doctor?  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.  
**RACHEL**: Shut up.  
**DOCTOR**: Cartoons?  
**NOAH**: Ma, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!  
**RACHEL**: Noah, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?  
**ATRAXI [on TV]**: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
**DOCTOR**: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.  
**ATRAXI [on TV]**: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
**DOCTOR**: Twenty minutes to the end of the world.  
**ATRAXI [on TV]**: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Space**

_The eyeball is one of many snowflake icicle type spaceships above the Earth._  
**ATRAXI**: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Lima**

_The Doctor and Rachel walk down the middle of the road._  
**DOCTOR**: What is this place? Where am I?  
**RACHEL**: Lima.  
**DOCTOR**: Where's the rest of it?  
**RACHEL**: This is it.  
**DOCTOR**: Is there an airport?  
**RACHEL**: Not here.  
**DOCTOR**: A nuclear power station?  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Even a little one?  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Nearest city?  
**RACHEL**: Columbus. Half an hour by car.  
**DOCTOR**: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?  
**RACHEL**: It's a duck pond.  
**DOCTOR**: Why aren't there any ducks?  
**RACHEL**: I don't know. There's never any ducks.  
**DOCTOR**: Then how do you know it's a duck pond?  
**RACHEL**: It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?  
_The Doctor clutches his chest._  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.  
**RACHEL**: What's happening? Why's it going dark?  
_A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse._  
**RACHEL**: So what's wrong with the sun?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.  
**RACHEL**: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.  
**DOCTOR**: Why would I wind you up?  
**RACHEL**: You told me you had a time machine.  
**DOCTOR**: And you believed me.  
**RACHEL**: Then I grew up.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw  
_People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except the duplicate coma patient and his dog, and Finn photographing the people. The time is 11:30._  
**DOCTOR**: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry?  
**RACHEL**: No!  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, no, no, what are you doing?  
_Rachel drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it._  
**DOCTOR**: Are you out of your mind?  
**RACHEL**: Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: You know who I am.  
**RACHEL**: No, really. Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.  
**RACHEL**: Well, better talk quickly, then.  
**MR SCHUSTER**: Rachel, I am going to need my car back.  
**RACHEL**: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.  
**MR SCHUSTER**: Right, yes.  
_Mr. Schuster does as he is told. _  
**DOCTOR**: Catch.  
_He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh._  
**DOCTOR**: I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.  
**RACHEL**: I don't believe you.  
**DOCTOR**: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Rach, believe for twenty minutes.  
_Rachel unlocks Mr. Schuster's car._  
**RACHEL**: What do we do?  
**DOCTOR**: Stop that nurse.  
_He runs into the park and grabs Finn's phone._  
**DOCTOR**: The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?  
**FINN**: Rach.  
**RACHEL**: Hi! Oh, this is Finn, he's a friend.  
**FINN**: Boyfriend.  
**RACHEL**: Kind of boyfriend.  
**FINN**: Rachel.  
**DOCTOR**: Man and dog. Why?  
**FINN**: Oh my God, it's him.  
**RACHEL**: Just answer his question, please.  
**FINN**: It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, he came back.  
**FINN**: But he was a story. He was a game.  
**DOCTOR**: Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.  
**FINN**: Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's  
**FINN AND DOCTOR**: In a hospital, in a coma.  
**FINN**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.  
_The man barks at them._  
**DOCTOR**: Prisoner Zero.  
**FINN**: What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
_One of the eyeball spaceships comes down._  
**DOCTOR**: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.  
_The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring._  
**FIREMEN**: Hey, come back here! Come back!  
**DOCTOR**: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?  
_He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes._  
**DOCTOR**: No, no! No, don't do that!  
**FINN**: Look, it's going.  
**DOCTOR**: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is ...  
_Prisoner Zero dematerializes and disappears down a drain cover._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, of course it did.  
**RACHEL**: What do we do now?  
**DOCTOR**: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!

**Coma Ward**

_Male patient, Barney, is shaking._  
**DR WU**: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?  
_The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed._

**Lima**

**RACHEL**: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?  
**DOCTOR**: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.  
**RACHEL**: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!  
**DOCTOR**: They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.  
**FINN**: What's he talking about?  
**DOCTOR**: Nurse boy, give me your phone.  
**FINN**: How can he be real? He was never real.  
**DOCTOR**: Phone. Now. Give me.  
**FINN**: He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.  
_The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone._  
**DOCTOR**: These photos, they're are all coma patients?  
**FINN**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.  
**RACHEL**: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. _Pauses._ Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.  
**FINN**: Thanks.  
**RACHEL**: Noah.  
**FINN**: Oh, thanks.  
**DOCTOR**: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Noah's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Call me when you're done.  
**RACHEL**: Your car. Come on.  
**FINN**: But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?  
_Rachel and Finn run to Finn's Jeep and get inside. They drive off quickly._

**Noah's Bedroom**

_Puck is lounging on his bed, using his laptop._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello. Laptop. Give me.  
**NOAH**: No, no, no, no, wait.  
**DOCTOR**: It's fine. Give it here.  
**NOAH**: Hang on!  
_The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Noah was browsing._  
**DOCTOR**: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Noah.  
_Mrs Puckerman enters. _  
**NOAH**: Ma.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.  
**MRS PUCKERMAN**: I like Patrick Moore.  
**DOCTOR**: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.  
**NOAH**: You can't just hack in on a call like that.  
**DOCTOR**: Can't I?  
_Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper. _  
**PATRICK MOORE [on screen]**: Who are you?  
**MAN [OC]**: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?  
**DOCTOR**: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.  
**PATRICK MOORE [on screen]**: It's here too, I'm getting it.  
**DOCTOR**: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.

_Finn and Rachel run into the hospital._

**NASA [OC]**: Sir, what are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?  
**PATRICK MOORE [on screen]**: Who was your lady friend?  
**DOCTOR**: Patrick, behave.  
**MAN [OC]**: What does this virus do?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. _Waits an then looks at Puck. Pushes down the computer screen and whispers to Puck._ Noah, you're my best man.  
**NOAH**: You what?  
**DOCTOR**: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Noah, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.  
**NOAH**: Why me?  
**DOCTOR**: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.  
_The Doctor runs out. _  
**NOAH**: Okay, guys, let's do this. _The Doctor pops his head back in._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, and delete your internet history.

**Lima Hospital**

**FINN**: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.  
**RACHEL**: Yes, but what's happened?  
**FINN**: I don't know. No one knows. Call him.  
**RACHEL**: I'm calling him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.  
**FINN**: What did he say?  
**RACHEL**: Look in the mirror. _Turns and looks in the mirror. Starts putting hair up into a ponytail._ Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

**Firetruck**

**DOCTOR**: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle. _Turns on the siren._

**Hospital Hallway**

_Finn and Rachel run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess._  
**RACHEL**: Oh god.  
_A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor._  
**MOTHER**: Officer.  
**RACHEL**: What happened?  
**MOTHER**: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Wu's dead. And the nurses.  
_Rachel makes a phone call._

**Firetruck**

**DOCTOR**: Are you in?  
**RACHEL**: Yep.

**Hospital Hallway**

**RACHEL**: But so's Prisoner Zero.

**Firetruck**

**DOCTOR**: You need to get out of there.

**Hospital Hallway**

**MOTHER [OC]**: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.  
_But it is not the mother who is speaking._  
**CHILD**: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.  
_Finn and Rachel are backing away._  
**CHILD**: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.  
**MOTHER**: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.  
_She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth._  
**FINN**: Oh, my God!

**Firetruck**

**DOCTOR**: Rach? Rachel, what's happening?  
_Finn and Rachel run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, talk to me!

**Coma Ward**

**RACHEL**: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Which window are you?  
**RACHEL**: What, sorry?

**Firetruck**

**DOCTOR**: Which window?

**Coma ward**

**RACHEL**: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.  
_The broom finally gives up._  
**MOTHER**: Oh, dear little Rachel Berry. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Rachel Berry, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Rachel.  
_Rachel gets a text from Finn's phone. Duck! They do, and the firetruck's ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor._  
**DOCTOR**: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.  
**MOTHER**: Time for what, Time Lord?  
**DOCTOR**: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.  
**MOTHER**: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.  
**MOTHER**: I did not open the crack.  
**DOCTOR**: Somebody did.  
**MOTHER**: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?  
_She changes to a little girl's voice._  
**MOTHER**: The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!  
_And back to the adult voice._  
**MOTHER**: The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.  
**DOCTOR**: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!  
_The Doctor looks at the clock. The clock says 0:00._  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Noah and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.  
_There is a bright light outside._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh! And I think they just found us!  
**MOTHER**: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. _Spreads his arms out. _Who da man? _Finn and Rachel just stare at him._ Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.  
**MOTHER**: Then I shall take a new form.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.  
**MOTHER**: And I've had twelve years.  
_Rachel collapses._  
**DOCTOR**: No! Rachel? You've got to hold on. Rachel? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.  
**FINN**: Doctor.  
_Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?  
**FINN**: It's you.  
**DOCTOR**; Me? Is that what I look like?  
**FINN**: You don't know?  
**DOCTOR**: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?  
_A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand._  
**RACHEL**: I'm not. Poor Rachel Berry. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.  
**DOCTOR**: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Rachel, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Rach, dream about what you saw.  
**RACHEL**: No. No. No!  
_She transforms back into Prisoner Zero._  
**DOCTOR**: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.  
**ATRAXI [OC]**: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.  
**ZERO**: Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall.  
_Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind._  
**FINN**: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.  
_Rachel wakes up. The Doctor picks up the phone and starts dialing._  
**FINN**: Rach. Are you okay? Are you with us?  
**RACHEL**: What happened?  
**FINN**: He did it. The Doctor did it.  
**DOCTOR**: _Still looking at Finn's phone and dialing. _No, I didn't.  
**FINN**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.  
**FINN**: About what?  
**DOCTOR**: The bill.  
_The Doctor calls the Atraxi._  
**DOCTOR**: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.  
**FINN**: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

**Hospital Hallway**

**RACHEL**: Where are you going?  
**DOCTOR**: The roof. No, hang on. _He turns and opens a door._

**Doctor's locker room**

**RACHEL**: What's in here?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.  
**FINN**: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Rach, he's taking his clothes off.  
**DOCTOR**: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.  
**FINN**: Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. _To Rachel._ Are you not going to turn your back?  
**RACHEL**: No.

**Roof**

_The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead._  
**RACHEL**: So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.  
**DOCTOR**: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. _Shouts at the Atraxi._ Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.  
_The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor._  
**ATRAXI**: You are not of this world.  
**DOCTOR**: No, but I've put a lot of work into it.  
_He looks at his selection of ties._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think? _Shows the Atraxi the ties against his shirt._  
**ATRAXI**: Is this world important?  
**DOCTOR**: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?  
_There is a projection of the world between them._  
**ATRAXI**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?  
**ATRAXI**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.  
_The projection shows the previous alien invasions._  
**DOCTOR**: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?  
_A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run.  
_The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket._  
**RACHEL**: Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?  
_The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital._

**Garden**

_The Tardis is waiting for him._  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, what have you got for me this time? _He puts the key in and opens the door._

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.  
_Finn and Rachel run up just at it dematerializes. Rachel looks heartbroken._  
_Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Rachel up. She runs outside._  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.  
**RACHEL**: It's you. You came back.  
**DOCTOR**: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?  
**RACHEL**: And you kept the clothes.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.  
**RACHEL**: Including the bow tie.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.  
**RACHEL**: Are you from another planet?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
**RACHEL**: Okay.  
**DOCTOR**: So what do you think?  
**RACHEL**: Of what?  
**DOCTOR**: Other planets. Want to check some out?  
**RACHEL**: What does that mean?  
**DOCTOR**: It means. Well, it means come with me.  
**RACHEL**: Where?  
**DOCTOR**: Wherever you like.  
**RACHEL**: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. _Pauses then shouts._ That was two years ago.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh! Oops.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: So that's  
**RACHEL**: Fourteen years!  
**DOCTOR**: Fourteen years since fish custard. Rachel Berry, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.  
**RACHEL**: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.  
**RACHEL**: I grew up.  
**DOCTOR**: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.  
_He opens the Tardis door and follows Rachel in._

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.  
**RACHEL**: I'm in my nightie.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?  
**RACHEL**: You are so sure that I'm coming.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, I am.  
**RACHEL**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Cause you're the girl who's to big and ambitious for this town, and I know how that feels.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, do you?  
**DOCTOR**: All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that New York accent. Yeah, you're coming.  
**RACHEL**: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.  
**DOCTOR**: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.  
_A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear.  
_The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console._  
**RACHEL**: Why me?  
**DOCTOR**: Why not?  
**RACHEL**: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?  
**RACHEL**: People always have a reason.  
**DOCTOR**: Do I look like people?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache.  
**RACHEL**: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?  
**DOCTOR**: Just that. Promise.  
**RACHEL**: Okay.  
**DOCTOR**: So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.  
**RACHEL**: I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Lima, hello everything.  
_He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden then go back to Rachel's bedroom and the wedding dress with its veil hanging up on the back of the door._


	2. The Beast Below

**Classroom**

_A city is flying through space, stuck on the back of a giant shell with a Union Flag painted on it. The skyscrapers have illuminated names down their sides - Yorkshire, Devon, Kent, Essex. The second R in Surrey is broken. The school bell is ringing for end of classes. The children file out except for one red-headed boy who is still sitting at his desk. The Auto-teacher is praising them as they pass.  
_  
**COMPUTER**: Well done, Mabel. Well done, Alfie. Good girl, Tabitha. Very well done, Ranjit. Good girl, Chloe. Well done, Ben. Well done, Mandy.  
_It is the little boy's turn._  
**COMPUTER**: Bad boy, Timmy.  
_The head on the Auto-teacher turns around from a smiling face to a frowning one. _  
**COMPUTER**: Zero.

**By the lift**

**MANDY**: You got a zero, didn't you?  
**TIMMY**: Yeah? So?  
**MANDY**: You'll have to walk home then.  
**TIMMY**: Walk to London? That's twenty decks!  
**MANDY**: You can't ride a Vator with a zero. You know what happens. You'll get sent below.  
_A man in a black cloak, with a clock key on a string around his neck, stops Timmy getting in the lift. He is a Winder._  
**MANDY**: I'll wait for you.  
_The lift doors close. They look like tube train doors, and the logo above them is London Underground. Timmy gets into the next lift._

**Elevator**

_There is an Automaton here too, like the Auto-teacher in the classroom._

**SMILER**: Welcome to Vator Verse, sponsored by McLintock's Candy Burgers.  
**TIMMY**: London, please.  
_A little girl appears on a small screen at the back of the lift._  
**GIRL [on screen]**: A horse and a man, above, below. One has a plan, but both must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath. One has a smile, and one has teeth.  
_The Smiler head turns from smile to frown._  
**GIRL [on screen]**: Though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below.  
_The lift starts to drop very fast. Timmy goes to the intercom._  
**TIMMY**: Help! Help me!  
_The lift stops at floor 0 and the floor opens up over a long drop. The Smiler face turns from frown to angry scowl. Timmy falls through the bottom of the lift with a scream._

**Tardis**

_Rachel is floating in space, with the Doctor holding on to her ankle from the open door of the Tardis. _  
**Rachel [OC]**: My name is Rachel Berry. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before my wedding.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, Berry.  
**AMY [OC]**: And my imaginary friend came back.  
_The Doctor pulls Rachel back inside the Tardis._  
**DOCTOR**: Now do you believe me?  
**RACHEL**: Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?  
**DOCTOR**: I've extended the air shell. We're fine.  
_They are above the city in space._  
**DOCTOR**: Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations.  
_The Doctor runs back to the console and the doors close._  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Migrating to the stars.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Isn't that amazing?  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor!  
_He has shut her outside._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home.  
**RACHEL**: Can we go out and see?  
**DOCTOR**: Course we can. But first, there's a thing.  
**RACHEL**: A thing?  
**DOCTOR**: An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets.  
_An image of Mandy waiting by the lifts is on the scanner._  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo, that's interesting.  
**RACHEL**: So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?  
_Rachel sees the Doctor on the scanner, speaking to the weeping Mandy._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
_He gestures for her to join him._

**London Market**

**TANNOY**: Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored.  
**RACHEL**: I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?  
**RACHEL**: What's wrong?  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?  
**RACHEL**: Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles.  
**DOCTOR**: Says the girl in the nightie.  
**RACHEL**: Oh my God, I'm in my nightie.  
**DOCTOR**: Now, come on, look around you. Actually look.  
**TANNOY**: London Market is a crime-free zone.  
**DOCTOR**: Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me.  
_He takes a glass of water from a table._  
**MAN**: What are you doing?  
_He puts it on the floor. He looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table._  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?  
**RACHEL**: Why did you just do that with the water?  
**DOCTOR**: Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?  
**RACHEL**: Where?  
**DOCTOR**: There.  
_He sees weeping Mandy, all alone. The Doctor goes to her and a Winder watches them._

**Tower**

_A field telephone rings. A thin faced man answers whilst watching the Doctor on a screen._  
**HAWTHORNE**: Are you sure?

**London Market**

_The Winder is using a red Telephone kiosk to report in._  
**PETER**: Saw it myself.

**Tower**

**PETER [OC]**: Are you going to tell her?  
**HAWTHORNE**: We're under orders to tell her.

**London Market**

**HAWTHORNE [OC]**: Well done. Keep tabs on him.

**State apartments**

_A woman in a long red cloak is sitting on the floor with her back towards us, in front of an array of glasses of water and a lit chandelier. Her cell phone rings.  
_  
**HAWTHORNE [OC]**: Sorry to interrupt. There's been a sighting. London block, Oxford Street. A man.  
_We focus on a white mask by her feet. _  
**LIZ:** Did he do the thing?  
**HAWTHORNE [OC]**: Apparently.  
**LIZ**: I'll have a look on the monitors.

**London Market**

**RACHEL**: One little girl crying. So?  
**DOCTOR**: Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that.  
**RACHEL**: Are you a parent?  
**DOCTOR**: Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state.  
_A Smiler watches Mandy get into a lift. _  
**RACHEL**: Where'd she go?  
**DOCTOR**: Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere.  
_The Doctor gives Amy a colorful wallet._  
**RACHEL**: But they're just things.  
**DOCTOR**: They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?  
**RACHEL**: No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed.  
**DOCTOR**: It's this or Lima. What do you think? Let's see. What will Rachel Berry choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour.  
**RACHEL**: What are you going to do?  
**DOCTOR**: What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly.  
**RACHEL**: So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.

**Deck 207**

_Rachel leaves footprints in the dirt of Dean Street._

**MANDY**: You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace.  
**RACHEL**: You dropped this.  
**MANDY**: Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me.  
**RACHEL**: What's that?  
**MANDY**: There's a hole. We have to go back.  
**RACHEL**: A what? A hole?  
_Right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign._  
**MANDY**: Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?  
**RACHEL**: Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?  
_The workman's hut is padlocked._  
**MANDY**: Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it.  
**RACHEL**: About what?  
**MANDY**: Below.  
**RACHEL**: And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn.  
_Rachel picks the lock with a hairpin, watched by a Smiler._  
**MANDY**: You sound American.  
**RACHEL**: I am American. What's wrong with that? America's got to be here somewhere.  
**MANDY**: No. They wanted their own ship.  
**RACHEL**: Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes.  
**MANDY**: So, how did you get here?  
_The Smiler changes to a Frowner._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy.  
**MANDY:** Your boyfriend?  
**RACHEL**: Oh.  
**MANDY**: What?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind.  
**MANDY**: Married?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely.  
**MANDY**: When?  
**RACHEL**: Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did? Hey, hey. Result! Coming?  
**MANDY**: No!  
_The Frowner turns to a Scowler._  
**RACHEL**: Suit yourself.  
**MANDY**: Stop! You mustn't do that!  
_Rachel goes inside the workman's hut, which is pulsing with red light. She finds a flashlight._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, my God. That's weird. That's...  
_A tentacle lashes at her. She backs out to find herself surrounded by Winders. One points his ring at her. It emits a gas and she passes out._

**Engine room**

_The Doctor climbs down a ladder and starts feeling the walls.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Can't be.  
_He scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. The woman is wearing her mask now. _  
**LIZ**: The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: You know me?  
**LIZ**: Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass.  
**DOCTOR**: Who says I see anything?  
**LIZ**: Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?  
**DOCTOR:** No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was  
**BOTH**: No engine at all.  
**DOCTOR**: But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. I saw it.  
**LIZ**: The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly.  
**DOCTOR**: How?  
**LIZ**: I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!  
_Liz hands over a tracking device and turns to leave._  
**DOCTOR**: Who are you? How do I find you again?  
**LIZ**: I am Liz Ten, and I will find you.

**Voting cubicle**

_Rachel wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler._  
**COMPUTER**: Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Rachel Barbra Berry. Age, thirteen hundred and six.  
**RACHEL**: Shut up.  
**COMPUTER**: Marital status, unknown.  
**MORGAN [on screen]**: You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls.  
_The presentation is fast, and leaves Rachel reeling. She presses Forget. The screen displays Message Waiting. Play._  
**AMY [on screen]**: This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the Tardis. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!  
_The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside, then the Doctor bounces in._  
**RACHEL [on screen]**: Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel?  
**RACHEL [on screen]**: You've got to find the Doctor.  
_Rachel turns off the message._  
**DOCTOR**: What have you done?  
_The Doctor scans a device in the ceiling._  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes.  
**RACHEL**: But why would I choose to forget?  
**MANDY**: Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button.  
**DOCTOR**: Did you?  
**MANDY**: I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years.  
**DOCTOR**: And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action.  
**MANDY**: How do you not know about this? Are you American too?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, I'm way worse than American. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me.  
**RACHEL**: It played for me.  
**DOCTOR**: The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human.  
**RACHEL**: Why not? You look human.  
**DOCTOR**: No, you look Time Lord. We came first.  
**RACHEL**: So there are other Time Lords, yeah?  
**DOCTOR**: No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government.  
_The Doctor hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him and Rachel inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop._  
**DOCTOR**: Say wheee!  
**RACHEL**: Argh!  
_Outside, the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty._

**Outside Voting Cubicle 330C**

_Mandy turns to see the masked woman._  
**LIZ**: It's all right, love.  
_She removes her mask._  
**LIZ**: It's only me.

**Waste disposal**

_The Doctor drops down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Rachel follows a few moments later with a scream.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel.  
**RACHEL**: Where are we?  
**DOCTOR**: Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave.  
**RACHEL**: It's a garbage dump, and it's disgusting!  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship.  
**RACHEL**: The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed.  
**DOCTOR**: But feeding what, though?  
**RACHEL**: It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy.  
_A distance animal noise._  
**DOCTOR**: Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So.  
**RACHEL**: It's a what?  
**DOCTOR**: The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm.  
**RACHEL**: Omm.  
**DOCTOR**: It's a tongue.  
**RACHEL**: A tongue?  
**DOCTOR**: A tongue. A great big tongue.  
**RACHEL**: This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy.  
**RACHEL**: How do we get out?  
**DOCTOR**: How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, how do we get out?  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business.  
_A wall of lovely big teeth._  
**RACHEL**: We could try, though.  
**DOCTOR**: No, stop, don't move.  
_The 'floor' vibrates._  
**DOCTOR**: Too late. It's started.  
**RACHEL**: What has?  
**DOCTOR**: Swallow reflex.  
**RACHEL**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors.  
**RACHEL**: Chemo-what?  
**DOCTOR**: The eject button.  
**RACHEL**: How does a mouth have an eject button?  
**DOCTOR**: Think about it!  
_A wave of vomit approaches._  
**DOCTOR**: Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!

**Overflow pipe**

**DOCTOR**: There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick.  
**RACHEL**: Where are we?  
**DOCTOR**: Overspill pipe, at a guess.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, God, it stinks.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's not the pipe.  
**RACHEL**: Oh. Phew. Can we get out?  
**DOCTOR**: One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?  
_It is a Forget button._  
**DOCTOR**: That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick.  
_Two Smiler booths light up._  
**DOCTOR**: There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?  
_The Smilers become Frowners._  
**DOCTOR**: No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?  
_Frowners become Scowlers._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?  
_The booths open and the Smilers step out._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
_Liz steps up between the Doctor and Amy, and shoots the Smilers._  
**DOCTOR**: Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask.  
**LIZ**: You must be Rachel. Liz. Liz Ten.  
**RACHEL**: Hi.  
**LIZ**: Yuck. Lovely hair, Rachel. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave.  
**DOCTOR**: How did you find us?  
**LIZ**: Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?  
**DOCTOR**: You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it.  
**LIZ**: No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject.  
**DOCTOR**: Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?  
**LIZ**: You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was.  
**DOCTOR**: Your family?  
**LIZ**: They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move.

**Sub basement 4**

**LIZ**: The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy.  
**DOCTOR**: Liz Ten.  
**LIZ**: Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!  
_She turns, they duck, and she shoots the repaired Smilers again._  
**LIZ**: I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule.

**Hallway**

**LIZ**: There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things.  
_Tentacles beating at the grating._  
**LIZ**: Any ideas?  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root.  
**DOCTOR**: Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship.  
**LIZ**: What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving.  
_Liz and Mandy leave._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, Rachel. We should never have come here.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship.

**Security office**

**HAWTHORNE**: Winder division one. Ten has penetrated to the lower levels. Initiate the protocol. God save the Queen.

**State apartments**

**DOCTOR**: Why all the glasses?  
**LIZ**: To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what.  
**DOCTOR**: A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?  
**LIZ**: Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon.  
**DOCTOR**: How old were you when you came to the throne?  
**LIZ**: Forty. Why?  
**RACHEL**: What, you're fifty now? No way.  
**LIZ**: Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps.  
**DOCTOR**: And you always wear this in public?  
**LIZ**: Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting.  
**DOCTOR**: Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face.  
**LIZ**: Yeah? So what?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, Liz. So everything.  
_A division of Winders enters._  
**LIZ**: What are you doing? How dare you come in here?  
**PETER**: Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now.  
**LIZ**: Why would I do that?  
_Peter's head turns to become a Scowler._  
**RACHEL**: How can they be Smilers?  
**DOCTOR**: Half Smiler, half human.  
**LIZ**: Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?  
**PETER**: The highest authority, Ma'am.  
**LIZ**: I am the highest authority.  
**PETER**: Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am.  
**LIZ**: Where?  
**PETER**: The Tower, Ma'am.

**Tower**

_Rachel looks through a grating, where tentacles are flailing._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, where are we?  
**DOCTOR**: The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon.  
**HAWTHORNE**: Ma'am.  
**LIZ**: Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do.  
**DOCTOR**: There's children down here. What's all that about?  
**HAWTHORNE**: Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle.  
_The top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it._  
**LIZ**: What's that?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly.  
**LIZ**: Or?  
**DOCTOR**: Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button.  
**LIZ**: I don't understand.  
**DOCTOR**: Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear.  
_The Doctor sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound._  
**LIZ**: Stop it. Who did this?  
**HAWTHORNE**: We act on instructions from the highest authority.  
**LIZ**: I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?  
**DOCTOR**: Liz. Your mask.  
**LIZ**: What about my mask?  
**DOCTOR**: Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say.  
**LIZ**: Yeah? It's an antique. So?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign.  
**LIZ**: Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years.  
**DOCTOR**: Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here.  
_Two buttons - Forget and Abdicate._  
**LIZ**: What have you done?  
**HAWTHORNE**: Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us.  
**LIZ [on screen]**: If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision.  
**RACHEL**: I voted for this. Why would I do that?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know.  
**RACHEL**: I don't even remember doing it.  
**DOCTOR**: You did it. That's what counts.  
**RACHEL**: I'm, I'm sorry.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home.  
**RACHEL**: Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, I know. You're only human.  
**LIZ**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it.  
**RACHEL**: That'll be like killing it.  
**DOCTOR**: Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more.  
**LIZ**: There must be something we can do, some other way.  
**DOCTOR**: Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!  
_Rachel and Mandy sit and watch while the Doctor adjusts the machinery. Children enter._  
**MANDY**: Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy.  
_A tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Rachel watches as she strokes it.  
A montage of flashbacks goes through Rachel's head._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything.  
**LIZ [on screen]**: Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle.  
**HAWTHORNE [memory]**: It won't eat the children.  
**LIZ [on screen]**: The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Just me now.  
**LIZ [OC]**: The last of its kind.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with other peoples or planets.  
**LIZ [OC]**: Children screamed.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Unless it's children crying.  
**LIZ [on screen]**: The last of its kind.  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: Just me now.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Unless there's children crying.  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: Yes.  
**HAWTHORNE [OC]**: It won't eat the children.  
**LIZ [OC]**: Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales.  
_Montage stops and Rachel looks to the Doctor._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand.  
_Rachel drags Liz to the voting buttons. _  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, no! No!  
_And pushes Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, what have you done?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing at all. Am I right?  
**HAWTHORNE**: We've increased speed.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help.  
**LIZ**: It's still here. I don't understand.  
**RACHEL**: The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.

**Observation deck**

**RACHEL**: From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK.  
_Rachel holds out Liz's mask._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, you could have killed everyone on this ship.  
**RACHEL**: You could have killed a Star Whale.  
**DOCTOR**: And you saved it. I know, I know.  
**RACHEL**: Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind.  
**DOCTOR**: But you couldn't have known how it would react.  
**RACHEL**: You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?  
_They hug._  
**RACHEL**: Hey.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**RACHEL**: Gotcha.  
**DOCTOR**: Huh. Gotcha.

**London market**

**RACHEL**: Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?  
**DOCTOR**: For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow.  
**RACHEL**: Sorry, what?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones.  
**RACHEL**: You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?  
**DOCTOR**: Once, a long time ago.  
**RACHEL**: What happened?  
**DOCTOR**: Hello.  
**RACHEL**: Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?

**Tardis**

**RACHEL**: People phone you?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?  
_Rachel answers the phone on the console._  
**RACHEL**: Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?  
**DOCTOR**: Which Prime Minister?  
**RACHEL**: Er, which Prime Minister? The British one.  
**DOCTOR**: Which British one?  
**RACHEL**: Which British one? Winston Churchill for you.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?

**War rooms**

**CHURCHILL**: Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you.  
_There is a shadow of a Dalek on the wall._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: We're on our way.  
_The Tardis dematerializes._  
**LIZ [OC]**: In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, we all depend on the beast below.

_Starship UK travels on, with a w shaped crack in its side._


	3. Victory of the Daleks

**Map Room**

_In the War Rooms beneath Whitehall, an air raid siren is wailing. The WRACs and RAF are keeping track of fighter's positions on a tabletop grid.  
_  
**TODD**: Can't we shut that ruddy thing up?  
**BLANCHE**: If wishes were kisses.  
**TODD**: Flight two advancing from Biggin Hill.  
**BLANCHE**: Hostile thirty six, confirm please.  
**CHILDERS**: Able Victor Charlie down.  
**LILIAN**: Twenty six and forty one detailed to intercept.  
**BLANCHE**: Forty one? That, that's Reg's squadron.  
_Prime Minister Winston Spencer Churchill enters, puffing on his trademark cigar._  
**LILIAN**: Sir.  
**CHURCHILL**: How many?  
**CHILDERS**: Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir, with Messerschmitts flanking.  
**CHURCHILL**: Out of range?  
**BLANCHE**: Normally, sir, yes.  
**CHURCHILL**: Well then, time to roll out the secret weapon.  
_Blanche pushes a model Dalek onto the grid._

**Filing Room**

_The Tardis materialises in a filing room. A buzzer sounds in Churchill's office, and he smiles. The Doctor opens the Tardis doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel? Winston Churchill.  
**CHURCHILL**: Doctor. Is it you?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, Winston, my old friend.  
_Churchill holds out his hand and beckons._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, every time.  
**RACHEL**: What's he after?  
**DOCTOR**: Tardis key, of course.  
**CHURCHILL**: Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, doesn't work like that.  
**CHURCHILL**: Must I take it by force?  
**DOCTOR**: I'd like to see you try.  
**CHURCHILL**: At ease.  
**DOCTOR**: You rang?

**Hallway**

**CHURCHILL**: So you've changed your face again.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, well, had a bit of work done.  
**RACHEL**: Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?  
**DOCTOR**: Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.  
**CHURCHILL**: You're late, by the way.  
**BLANCHE**: Requisitions, sir.  
**CHURCHILL**: Excellent.  
**DOCTOR**: Late?  
**CHURCHILL**: I rang you a month ago.  
**DOCTOR**: Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in.  
**CHURCHILL**: Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps.  
**BLANCHE**: No, sir. Fine, sir.  
**CHURCHILL**: Action this day, Breen. Action this day.  
**BLANCHE**: Yes, sir.  
**TODD**: Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them.  
**CHURCHILL**: We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Why?  
**CHURCHILL**: I have something to show you.

**Elevator**

**CHURCHILL**: We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace.  
**DOCTOR**: Such as?  
**CHURCHILL**: Follow me.

**Roof**

_Sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Wow.  
**CHURCHILL**: Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project.  
_The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute._  
**BRACEWELL**: How do you do?  
**MAN [OC]**: Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east.  
_A bomb lands nearby. Rachel gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's  
**DOCTOR**: History.  
**CHURCHILL**: Ready, Bracewell?  
**BRACEWELL**: Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!  
_Energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit._  
**RACHEL**: What was that?  
**DOCTOR**: That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!  
**BRACEWELL**: Advance.  
**CHURCHILL**: Our new secret weapon. Ha!  
_A Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it._  
**CHURCHILL**: What do you think? Quite something, eh?  
**DOCTOR**: What are you doing here?  
**DALEK**: I am your soldier.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**DALEK**: I am your soldier.  
**DOCTOR**: Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know.  
**DALEK**: Your identity is unknown.  
**BRACEWELL**: Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides.  
**DOCTOR**: Your what?  
**BRACEWELL**: You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can.  
**DALEK**: Yes.  
**BRACEWELL**: Until the Germans have been utterly smashed.  
**DALEK**: Yes.  
**BRACEWELL**: And what is your ultimate aim?  
**DALEK**: To win the war.

**Churchill's Office**

**DOCTOR**: They're Daleks. They're called Daleks.  
**CHURCHILL**: They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them.  
**DOCTOR**: Invented them? Oh, no, no, no.  
**CHURCHILL**: Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius.  
**RACHEL**: A genius, too. Maybe you should listen to  
**DOCTOR**: Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien.  
**CHURCHILL**: Alien.  
_One glides past the open door, looking in._  
**DOCTOR**: And totally hostile.  
**CHURCHILL**: Precisely. They will win me the war.

**Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?  
**CHURCHIL**L: When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them.  
**CHURCHILL**: But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand.  
**DOCTOR**: I am imagining.  
_A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box._  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, tell him.  
**RACHEL**: Tell him what?  
**DOCTOR**: About the Daleks.  
**RACHEL**: What would I know about the Daleks?  
**DOCTOR**: Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Rach, tell me you remember the Daleks.  
**RACHEL**: No, sorry.  
**DOCTOR**: That's not possible.

**Map Room**

**LILIAN**: Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over.  
**MAN [OC]**: Bandits at ten o'clock.  
**LILIAN**: Two three five seven. Over.  
**DOCTOR**: So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?  
**RACHEL**: Well, let's just ask, shall we?  
**DOCTOR**: Rach. Rachel!  
_Rachel taps on a Dalek's shell._  
**DALEK**: Can I be of assistance?  
**RACHEL**: Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend thinks you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?  
**DALEK**: I am your soldier.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?  
**DALEK**: Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.  
**DOCTOR**: Winston. Winston, please.  
**CHURCHILL**: We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist.  
**DOCTOR**: Wait till the Daleks get started.  
**CHURCHIL**L: Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. Try the Earth in flames.  
**CHURCHILL**: I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart.  
**DOCTOR**: You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope.  
**CHURCHILL**: But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now.  
**DALEK**: Can I be of assistance?  
**DOCTOR**: Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them.  
**CHURCHILL**: If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation.  
_A siren sounds._  
**CHURCHILL**: Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now.  
_Churchill leaves, followed by a Dalek._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?  
**DOCTOR**: What does hate look like, Rach?  
**RACHEL**: Hate?  
**DOCTOR**: It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it.

**Laboratory**

**DALEK**: Would you care for some tea?  
**BRACEWELL**: That would be very nice, thank you.  
**DOCTOR**: All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them.  
**BRACEWELL**: Just doing my bit.  
**AMY**: Not bad for a Paisley boy.  
**BRACEWELL**: Yes, thank you, dear.  
**DOCTOR**: How did you do it? Come up with the idea?  
**BRACEWELL**: How does the muse of invention come to anyone?  
**DOCTOR**: But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?  
**BRACEWELL**: Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath.  
**DOCTOR**: And are these your ideas or theirs?  
**BRACEWELL**: Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are.  
_The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea._  
**BRACEWELL**: Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior.  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death.  
**CHURCHILL**: Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too.  
**DALEK**: Would you care for some tea?  
_The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker._  
**DOCTOR**: Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?  
**DALEK**: We seek only to help you.  
**DOCTOR**: To do what?  
**DALEK**: To win the war.  
**DOCTOR**: Really? Which war?  
**DALEK**: I do not understand.  
**DOCTOR**: This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?  
**DALEK**: I do not understand. I am your soldier.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself.  
_The Doctor picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek._  
**CHURCHILL**: Doctor, what the devil?  
**DALEK**: You do not require tea?  
**BRACEWELL**: Stop him! Prime Minister, please.  
**CHURCHILL**: Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do.  
**BRACEWELL**: I must protest.  
**DOCTOR**: What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, be careful.  
**DALEK**: Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier.  
**DOCTOR**: You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.  
**DALEK**: Correct. Review testimony.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.  
**DOCTOR**: Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?  
**DALEK 2**: Transmitting testimony now.  
**DOCTOR**: Transmit what, where?

**Spaceship**

_A Dalek saucer on the far side of the Moon._  
**GOLD DALEK**: Receiving testimony now.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks.  
_The lights on a golden Dalek-shaped pod light up._  
**GOLD DALEK**: Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted. Testimony accepted.

**Laboratory**

**DALEK 2**: Testimony accepted.  
**DOCTOR**: Get back, all of you.  
**CHURCHILL**: Marines! Marines, get in here.  
_The two Marines who come through the door are exterminated._  
**BRACEWELL**: Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides.  
**DALEK**: We are the Daleks.  
**BRACEWELL**: But I created you.  
**DALEK**: No.  
_The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters._  
**DALEK**: We created you.  
**DALEKS**: Victory. Victory. Victory.  
_The Daleks teleport away._  
**RACHEL**: What just happened, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan.  
_The Doctor runs out._  
**RACHEL**: Hey!

**Spaceship**

_The khaki Daleks enter._  
**GOLD DALEK**: Commencing Phase Two. The Progenitor is activated. It begins.

**Filing Room**

**DOCTOR**: Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony.  
**RACHEL**: Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?  
**DOCTOR**: This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here.  
**RACHEL**: What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?  
**DOCTOR**: Safe as it gets around me.  
_The Doctor goes into the Tardis and it dematerializes._  
**RACHEL**: What's he expect us to do now?  
**CHURCHILL**: K B O, of course.  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**CHURCHILL**: Keep buggering on.

**Tardis**

_The Doctor sets the scanner on search._  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. Bingo!

**Churchill's Office**

**BLANCHE**: Prime Minister.  
**CHURCHILL**: Yes?  
**BLANCHE**: Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up.  
**CHURCHILL**: What do you think, Miss Berry? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. Because he'll be on that ship, won't he. Right in the middle of everything.  
**CHURCHILL**: Exactly.

**Roof**

_An air raid warden is on duty when a light comes on in a building across the road._  
**WARDEN**: Oi, put that light out.

**Spaceship**

**GOLD DALEK**: The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor.  
_The Tardis materializes._  
**DOCTOR**: How about that cuppa now, then?  
**GOLD DALEK**: It is the Doctor.  
**DALEK 2**: Exterminate.  
**DOCTOR**: Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it.  
_The Doctor is holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit._  
**DALEK**: You would not use such a device.  
**DOCTOR**: Try me.  
_Dalek 2 rolls forward._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished.  
**DALEK 2**: One ship survived.  
**DOCTOR**: And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying.  
**DALEK**: We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices.  
**DOCTOR**: Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?  
**DALEK**: It is our past, and our future.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?  
**GOLD DALEK**: It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?  
**DALEK**: It was necessary.  
**DOCTOR**: But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek.  
**DALEK**: A solution was devised.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?  
**GOLD DALEK**: Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames.  
**DOCTOR**: Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London.  
**GOLD DALEK**: Watch as the humans destroy themselves.  
_A ray goes out from the spaceship._

**London**

_The lights go on all over the city._  
**WARDEN**: What the? No.

**Map Room**

**TODD:** The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister.  
**RACHEL**: Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks.  
**CHURCHILL**: The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here.  
**LILIAN**: Confirm. Squadron two four four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency.  
**BLANCHE**: One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm.  
**CHURCHILL**: Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now.  
**BLANCHE**: German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir.  
**CHURCHILL**: Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here.  
**RACHEL**: We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks.  
**CHURCHILL**: How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs.  
**RACHEL**: Oh God, we must have something.  
**MAN [OC]**: Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by.  
**RACHEL**: Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks.

**Spaceship**

**DOCTOR**: Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct.  
**DALEK**: Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?  
**DALEK**: Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't.  
**DALEK**: We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm.  
_Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different color._  
**DALEK**: The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race.

**Laboratory**

**CHURCHILL**: Bracewell, put the gun down.  
**BRACEWELL**: My life is a lie, and I choose to end it.  
**RACHEL**: In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help.  
BRACEWELL: But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?  
**CHURCHILL**: What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?  
**RACHEL**: Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down.  
**BRACEWELL**: I am?  
**RACHEL**: You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile.  
**CHURCHILL**: It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Berry. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or.  
**RACHEL**: Or what?  
**CHURCHILL**: We could send something up there, you say?  
**BRACEWELL**: Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space.  
**CHURCHILL**: Bracewell, it's time to think big.

**Spaceship**

**DALEK**: All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Yes, you are inferior.  
**DALEK**: Yes.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Then prepare.  
**DALEKS**: We are ready.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate.  
_The new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones. _  
**DOCTOR**: Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?  
**WHITE DALEK**: You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated.  
_The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't mess with me, sweetheart.

**Map Room**

**MAN [OC]**: More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London.  
**CHURCHILL**: At last. Are they ready?  
**BRACEWELL**: I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions.  
_Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of the White Dalek and the Doctor._  
**WHITE DALEK [on screen]**: We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race.  
**RACHEL**: It's him. It's the Doctor.  
**WHITE DALEK [on screen]**: Scientist, Strategist

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme.  
**DOCTOR**: Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job.

**Map Room**

**DOCTOR [on screen]**: I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme.  
**RACHEL**: He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up.  
_Bracewell answers the phone._  
**BRACEWELL**: Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister.  
**CHURCHILL**: Splendid.  
**BRACEWELL**: Spaceship's exact coordinates located.  
**CHURCHILL**: Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it.  
**CHILDERS**: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble.

**Spaceship**

**DOCTOR**: Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity.  
**WHITE DALEK**: And yourself.  
**DOCTOR**: Occupational hazard.  
**BLUE DALEK**: Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent.  
_The Doctor eats his biscuit._  
**DOCTOR**: All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea.  
_An alarm sounds._  
**BLUE DALEK**: Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles.  
**WHITE DALEK**: What have the humans done?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Explain. Explain. Explain.  
**PILOT [OC]**: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh ho! Winston, you beauty.

**Space**

_A flight of Spitfires are on their way._  
**PILOT**: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over.

**Spaceship**

**DOCTOR**: Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Exterminate the Doctor.  
_The Doctor runs for the Tardis._

**Map Room**

**CHURCHILL**: You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got.

**Space**

**CHILDERS [OC]**: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over.  
**PILOT**: Understood, sir. Over.

**Map Room**

**PILOT [OC]**: You can count on us. Over.  
**LILIAN**: Oh, good luck, lads.

**Space**

**PILOT**: Okay, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho! Cover my back, going in close. Pull out, pull out.

**Map Room**

**PILOT [OC]**: We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over.  
**CHILDERS**: Beam still active, sir.  
**CHURCHILL**: Send them in again.

**Space**

**PILOT**: Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over.

**Spaceship**

**ORANGE DALEK**: Shields intact. Pulse still active.

**Space**

**PILOT**: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now.

**[Tardis]**

**PILOT [OC]**: Anything you can do, sir? Over.  
**DOCTOR**: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy.

**Space**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over.  
**PILOT**: Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over.

**Map Room**

**PILOT**: I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over.

**Spaceship**

**ORANGE DALEK**: Shields de-activated.  
_Boom!_  
**ORANGE DALEK**: Energy pulse destroyed.

**Map Room**

**CHILDERS**: Direct hit, sir!  
**RACHEL**: Yes!

**Roof**

_Up on his roof, the Air Raid Warden watches the lights go out all over London._  
**WARDEN**: Thank the Lord. Do your worst, Adolf.

**Space**

**PILOT**: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over.

**Space**

**PILOT**: What about you, Doctor?

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: I'll be okay.  
**WHITE DALEK [on screen]**: Doctor, call off your attack.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end.  
**WHITE DALEK [on screen]**: Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card.

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: Bracewell is a bomb.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body.  
_The Supreme Dalek projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen._  
**WHITE DALEK [on screen]**: His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android.  
**DOCTOR**: No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all.  
**WHITE DALEK [on scanner]**: Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below.

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: The Earth will die screaming.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks.  
**WHITE DALEK [on scanner]**: Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: Or save the Earth.

**Tardis**

**WHITE DALEK [on scanner]**: Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose.  
**DOCTOR**: The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw.

**Space**

**PILOT**: Say again, sir. Over.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out.

**Space**

**PILOT**: But sir.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over.  
_The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room._

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: The Doctor has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness.

**Map Room**

_The Doctor runs in and punches Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb.  
**BRACEWELL**: What?  
**DOCTOR:** There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down.  
_The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso._

**[Spaceship]**

**WHITE DALEK**: Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing.  
**BLUE DALEK**: Time jump in thirty rels.

**Map Room**

_One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow._  
**RACHEL**: Well?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before.  
**RACHEL**: So what, they've wired him up to detonate?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red.  
**RACHEL**: There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one.  
**DOCTOR**: You're not helping.  
**CHURCHILL**: It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War.  
**DOCTOR**: Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life.  
**BRACEWELL**: Doctor, I really don't think this is the time.  
**DOCTOR**: Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything.

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: Countdown proceeding.

**Map Room**

**BRACEWELL**: My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm.  
**DOCTOR**: And your parents? Come on, tell me.  
**BRACEWELL**: Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever.  
**DOCTOR**: What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now.  
**BRACEWELL**: It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left.  
_Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now._  
**DOCTOR**: Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks.  
**BRACEWELL**: It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much.  
**DOCTOR**: Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being.  
_Four red, one yellow._  
**DOCTOR**: It's not working. I can't stop it.  
**RACHEL**: Hey, Paisley. Ever liked someone you know you shouldn't?  
**BRACEWELL**: What?  
**RACHEL**: It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt.  
**BRACEWELL**: I really shouldn't talk about her.  
**RACHEL**: Oh. There's a her.  
_The yellow turns back to blue._  
**DOCTOR**: What was her name?  
**BRACEWELL**: Dorabella.  
**DOCTOR**: Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name.  
**RACHEL**: What was she like, Edwin?  
**BRACEWEL**L: Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella.  
_All the segments return to blue._

**Spaceship**

**BLUE DALEK**: Oblivion Continuum inactive.  
**WHITE DALEK**: Impossible.  
**BLUE DALEK**: Time jump imminent. Prepare.

**Map Room**

**DOCTOR**: Welcome to the human race.  
_The Doctor points at Churchill._  
**DOCTOR**: You're brilliant. _To Bracewell._ You're brilliant. _To Rachel._ And you, I.  
_The Doctor kisses Rachel's forehead._  
**DOCTOR**: Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks.  
**BRACEWELL**: Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late.

**Spaceship**

**WHITE DALEK**: You will never defeat us, Doctor. We will return.  
**DALEKS**: We will return.  
_The Dalek spaceship makes the time jump._

**Map Room**

**BRACEWELL**: Gone. They've gone.  
**DOCTOR**: No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again.  
**BRACEWELL**: No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.  
**RACHEL**: But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it.  
**DOCTOR**: No, it's not too shabby.  
**CHURCHILL**: It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar.  
**DOCTOR**: No.

_A new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.  
_  
**RACHEL**: So, what now, then?  
**CHURCHILL**: I still have a war to run, Miss Berry.  
**LILIAN**: Prime Minister.  
**CHURCHILL**: Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it.  
_Blanche bursts into tears._  
**RACHEL**: Is she okay?  
**CHURCHILL**: What?  
**RACHEL**: She looks very upset.  
_Lilian goes to comfort Blanche._  
**CHURCHILL**: Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.  
**CHURCHILL**: Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours.  
**DOCTOR**: Exactly.  
**CHURCHILL**: But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.  
**CHURCHILL**: Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you.  
**DOCTOR**: The world doesn't need me.  
**CHURCHILL**: No?  
**DOCTOR**: The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill.  
**CHURCHILL**: It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always.  
**DOCTOR**: Too right.  
**CHURCHILL**: Goodbye, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, shall we say adieu?  
_The Doctor and Churchill embrace._  
**CHURCHILL**: Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Berry.  
**RACHEL**: It's, it's been amazing, meeting you.  
**CHURCHILL**: I'm sure it has.  
_Rachel kisses Churchill, and he walks away._  
**RACHEL**: Hey, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor.  
**CHURCHILL**: Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me.  
_Churchill returns the key to Rachel._  
**CHURCHILL**: K B O.  
_Rachel gives the key to the Doctor._

**Laboratory**

**BRACEWELL**: I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come.  
**DOCTOR**: Moment?  
**BRACEWELL**: It's time to de-activate me.  
**DOCTOR**: Is it? Oh. Er, yeah.  
**BRACEWELL**: You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.  
**DOCTOR**: No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?  
**RACHEL**: More like fifteen.  
**DOCTOR**: Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.  
**BRACEWELL**: Fifteen minutes?  
**DOCTOR**: More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Berry and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?  
**BRACEWELL**: Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself.  
**RACHEL**: That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?  
**BRACEWELL**: Dorabella.  
**DOCTOR**: Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour.  
_The penny finally drops._  
**BRACEWELL**: Thank you. Thank you, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Come along, Berry.  
_The Doctor and Rachel leave. Bracewell starts packing a suitcase._

**Filing Room**

**RACHEL**: So, you have enemies then?  
**DOCTOR**: Everyone's got enemies.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, but mine's the woman outside the grocery store with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.  
**DOCTOR**: Suppose so.  
**RACHEL**: And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.  
**DOCTOR**: Yep. Very. Is that a problem?  
**RACHEL**: I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm always worried about the Daleks.  
**RACHEL**: It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.  
**DOCTOR**: It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.  
**RACHEL**: Me?  
**DOCTOR**: You didn't know them, Rach. You'd never seen them before. And you should have. You should.

_They go inside the Tardis and it dematerializes, revealing a glowing w shaped crack in the wall._


	4. The Time of Angels

**Field**

_A man in a uniform is standing in the middle of a field, with a smudge of lipstick on his face. He appears to be rather dizzy. A man in evening dress walks up to him.  
_  
**GUARD**: It's a beautiful day.

_The man in evening dress wipes the lipstick with the corner of his handkerchief._

**Hallway**

**ALISTAIR**: Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here.

_A woman strides along in a evening dress and high heels. She shoots out a door lock with a small pistol and enters a small strong room. She then converts the pistol into an acetylene torch and cuts into the surface of a box._

**Museum**

_12,000 years later. The Doctor is commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next.  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever.  
**RACHEL**: You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?  
**DOCTOR**: Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, I see. It's how you keep score.  
_The Doctor is very taken by a square box in a case. _  
**RACHEL**: Oh great, an old box.  
**DOCTOR**: It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box.  
**RACHEL**: What's a Home Box?  
**DOCTOR**: Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data.  
**RACHEL**: So?  
**DOCTOR**: The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.  
_We see the woman burning it into the surface of the box 12,000 years ago._  
**DOCTOR**: There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods.  
**RACHEL**: What does it say?  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, sweetie.  
_Back in the past, River Song winks at a security camera. In the present, an alarm is sounding and guards are chasing the Doctor and Rachel back to the Tardis._

**Hallway**

**ALISTAIR**: Party's over, Doctor Song.

**Tardis**

**RACHEL**: Why are we doing this?  
**DOCTOR**: Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working.  
_The Doctor has stolen the Home Box. The playback shows River winking at the camera._  
**ALISTAIR [OC]**: The party's over, Doctor Song

**Hallway**

**ALISTAIR [OC]**: Yet still you're on board.

**Tardis**

**RIVER [OC]**: Sorry, Alistair.

**Hallway**

**RIVER**: I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination.  
**ALISTAIR**: Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution.  
**RIVER**: Triple seven five

**Tardis**

**RIVER [OC]**: Slash three four nine by ten.

**Hallway**

**RIVER**: Zero twelve slash acorn.

**[Tardis]**

**RIVER [OC]**: Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.  
_The Doctor inputs the coordinates and starts the Tardis._  
**RACHEL**: What was that? What did she say?  
**DOCTOR**: Coordinates.

**Hallway**

**RIVER**: Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to.

_River is standing in front of an airlock. She blows a kiss and it opens. Alistair and his guards hang onto rails as River is sucked out, backwards. The Tardis materializes in her flight path._

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Whoo!  
_He opens the door, holds out his hand and River Song comes sailing in. She lands on top of him._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: River?  
**RIVER**: Follow that ship.  
_The Doctor goes to the console and starts following the ship._  
**RIVER**: They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm trying.  
**RIVER**: Use the stabilisers.  
**DOCTOR**: There aren't any stabilisers.  
**RIVER**: The blue switches.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue.  
**RIVER**: Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers.  
_She presses them and the Tardis stops shaking. _  
**RIVER**: See?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?  
**DOCTOR**: You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!  
**RIVER**: Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side.  
**DOCTOR**: Parked us? We haven't landed.  
**RIVER**: Of course we've landed. I just landed her.  
**DOCTOR**: But, it didn't make the noise.  
**RIVER**: What noise?  
**DOCTOR**: You know, the _makes wheezing noise the Tardis makes when it lands_.  
**RIVER**: It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Berry. Let's have a look.  
**RIVER**: No, wait. Environment checks.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks.  
_The Doctor opens the Tardis door and looks out._  
**DOCTOR**: Nice out.  
**RIVER**: We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that  
**DOCTOR**: We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later.  
_The Doctor sits in the chair and leans back._  
**RIVER**: He thinks he's so hot when he does that.  
**RACHEL**: How come you can fly the Tardis?  
**RIVER**: Oh, I had lessons from the very best.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, yeah.  
**RIVER**: It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?  
**DOCTOR**: They didn't land.  
**RIVER**: Sorry?  
**DOCTOR**: You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed.  
_River leaves._  
**RACHEL**: Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go.  
**RACHEL**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go.  
**RACHEL**: Are you basically running away?  
**DOCTOR**: Yep.  
**RACHEL**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because she's the future. My future.  
**RACHEL**: Can you run away from that?  
**DOCTOR**: I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me.  
**RACHEL**: Hang on, is that a planet out there?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, of course it's a planet.  
**RACHEL**: You promised me a planet. Five minutes?  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, five minutes.  
**RACHEL**: Yes!  
**DOCTOR**: But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything.

**Planet Surface**

_The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building._

**RACHEL**: What caused it to crash?  
**RIVER**: Not me.  
**DOCTOR**: Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors.  
**RIVER**: A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them.  
**DOCTOR**: About what?  
**RIVER**: Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries.  
**RACHEL**: Aren't you going to introduce us?  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry, Professor River Song.  
**RIVER**: Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum.  
**RIVER**: Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score.  
**RACHEL**: I know.  
**RIVER**: It's hilarious, isn't it?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship.  
**RIVER**: And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening.  
_River uses her communicator._  
**RIVER**: You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.  
_He does, grudgingly. _  
**RACHEL**: Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her.  
**RIVER**: We have a minute. Shall we?  
_She gets out her Tardis-style diary._  
**RIVER**: Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?  
**RACHEL**: What's the book?  
**DOCTOR**: Stay away from it.  
**RACHEL**: What is it though?  
**DOCTOR**: Her diary.  
**RIVER**: Our diary.  
**DOCTOR**: Her past, my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order.  
_Four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers._  
**OCTAVIAN**: You promised me an army, Doctor Song.  
**RIVER**: No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?  
**RIVER**: Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?

**Camp**

_Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it._  
**OCTAVIAN**: The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, good.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Good, sir?  
**DOCTOR**: Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead.  
**DOCTOR**: You can stop any time you like.  
**SOLDIER [OC]**: Father Octavian?  
**OCTAVIAN**: Excuse me, sir.  
_Octavian leaves._  
**RACHEL**: You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?  
**DOCTOR**: Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?  
**RACHEL**: Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today.  
**DOCTOR**: A Weeping Angel, Rach, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?  
**RACHEL**: Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today.  
_River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues._  
**RIVER**: Doctor! Doctor?  
**RACHEL**: Oops. Her indoors.  
**RIVER**: Father Octavian.  
**RACHEL**: Why do they call him Father?  
**DOCTOR**: He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on.

**Drop Ship**

_A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall.  
_  
**RIVER**: What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face.  
**OCTAVIAN**: You've encountered the Angels before.  
**DOCTOR**: Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving.  
**RACHEL**: But it's just a statue.  
**RIVER**: It's a statue when you see it.  
**DOCTOR**: Where did it come from?  
**RIVER**: Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time.  
**DOCTOR**: There's a difference between dormant and patient.  
**RACHEL**: What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?  
**RIVER**: The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.  
**DOCTOR**: No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.  
**RACHEL**: What, being a stone?  
**DOCTOR**: Being a stone until you turn your back.

**Camp**

**DOCTOR**: The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Deadly to an Angel?  
**DOCTOR**: Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?  
**RIVER**: The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists.  
**DOCTOR**: Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me.  
**RIVER**: Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you.  
**DOCTOR**: Sweetie?  
**RACHEL**: Anybody need me? Nobody?  
_Rachel goes back into the Module and looks at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face is raised from his hands and starting to look over its shoulder._  
**RIVER**: I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages.  
_The Doctor riffles through the pages of the book._  
**DOCTO**R: Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.  
_He sniffs the book._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?  
**RIVER**: No, just the four seconds.  
**DOCTOR**: This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong.  
_The Angel is now looking straight at the viewer, hands completely lowered. The time stamp has moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23. When Rachel looks at the monitor again, it is closer to the camera. The module door closes and locks behind her._  
**RIVER**: It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?  
**DOCTOR**: Very early.  
**RIVER**: So you don't know who I am yet?  
**DOCTOR**: How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same.  
**RIVER**: I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide.  
**DOCTOR**: Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?

**Drop Ship**

_Rachel tries turning off the monitor, but it comes back on again, and again, and again. She moves close to the monitor.  
_  
**RACHEL**: But you're just a recording. You can't move.  
_She tries to pull out the lead to the monitor. When she looks back up, the Angel is up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
_Rachel cannot open the door. The Angel's mouth is open._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Camp**

**DOCTOR**: This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?  
**RIVER**: There was a bit about images. What was that?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Hang on. _Reading a paragraph from the book._ That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Camp**

**RIVER**: What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel.

**Drop Ship**

_A image of the angel is inside._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor! It's in the room!

**Camp**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel!  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Are you all right? What's happening?

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**RACHEL [OC]**: The Angel is here.  
_The Doctor sonicks the keypad lock._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking.  
**RIVER**: What's wrong?  
**DOCTOR**: Deadlocked.  
**RIVER**: There is no deadlock.  
**DOCTOR**: Don't blink, Rach. Don't even blink.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**RIVER**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system.  
**RIVER**: There's no deadlock.  
**DOCTOR**: There is now.  
**RACHEL** [**OC**]: Help me!  
**DOCTOR**: Can you turn it off?

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: The screen. Can you turn it off?  
**RACHEL**: I tried.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Try again

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: But don't take your eyes off the Angel.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: I'm not.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink.  
_River is trying to cut through the door with her pistol torch._

**Drop Ship**

_Rachel tries closing one eye at a time._  
**RACHEL**: I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?  
_She feels for the remote control._  
**RACHEL**: It just keeps switching back on.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's the Angel.

**Drop ship**

**RACHEL**: But it's just a recording.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?  
**RIVER**: I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm.  
**DOCTOR**: There is no way in. It's not physically possible.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor, what's it going to do to me?

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Just tell me.

**Outside the Drop Ship**

_The Doctor runs and gets the book._  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Tell me. Tell me!  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, not the eyes.

**Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Why?

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**RIVER**: What is it?  
**DOCTOR**: _Reading the book._ The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Doctor, what did you say?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Don't look at the eyes!  
**RACHEL**: No, about images. What did you say about images?

**Outside the Drop Ship**

**RIVER**: Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel.

**Drop Ship**

**RACHEL**: Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four.  
_Rachel presses pause on the remote just as the tape loop returns to the start. The image turns to static. The Doctor and River burst in as the monitor turns off._  
**RACHEL**: I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.  
**RIVER**: That was amazing.  
**DOCTOR**: River, hug Rachel.  
**RACHEL**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because I'm busy.  
**RACHEL**: I'm fine.  
**RIVER**: You're brilliant.  
**RACHEL**: Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?  
**RIVER**: So it was here? That was the Angel?  
**DOCTOR**: That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant.  
_There is an explosion outside._

**Camp**

**CLERIC**: Last one positive.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Doctor? We're through.

**Drop Ship**

**DOCTOR**: Okay, now it starts.  
**RIVER**: Coming?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye.

**Entrance Chamber**

_Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space._  
**DOCTOR**: Do we have a gravity globe?  
**OCTAVIAN**: Grav globe.  
_A Cleric hands a globe to the Doctor._  
**RACHEL**: Where are we? What is this?  
**RIVER**: It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead.  
**RACHEL**: What's that?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone  
_The Doctor kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary._  
**DOCTOR**: The perfect hiding place.  
**OCTAVIAN**: I guess this makes it a bit trickier.  
**DOCTOR**: A bit, yeah.  
**OCTAVIAN**: A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for.  
**RIVER**: A needle in a haystack.  
**DOCTOR**: A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?  
**DOCTOR**: We find it, and hope.  
_Octavian stops River._  
**OCTAVIAN**: He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are.  
**RIVER**: It's too early in his time stream.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us.  
**RIVER**: I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison.  
**CHRISTIAN**: Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Check it out. Angelo, go with him.

**Maze**

_The Doctor and Rachel start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers.  
_  
**RIVER**: You all right?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?  
**RIVER**: Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit.  
_River injects Rachel. _  
**RACHEL**: Ow!  
**RIVER**: There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship.  
**RACHEL**: So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?  
**RIVER**: The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor.  
**RACHEL**: Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?  
**RIVER**: Yes, we are.  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry, what?  
**RIVER**: Talking about you.  
**DOCTOR**: I wasn't listening. I'm busy.  
**RIVER**: Ah. The other way up.  
_The Doctor turns River's portable computer around._  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
**RACHEL**: You're so his wife.  
**RIVER**: Oh, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?  
**RACHEL**: Yep.  
**RIVER**: You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good.

**Side Chamber**

**CHRISTIAN**: Can you believe this? We're hunting statues.  
**ANGELO**: Better than chasing lava snakes.  
**CHRISTIAN**: Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad.  
_He goes on ahead._

**Cave**

_The light on Christian's rifle flickers, then he hears the sound of stone grating on stone._  
**CHRISTIAN**: Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo. Angelo!  
_A snarling Angel appears right in front of him._

**Side Chamber**

**ANGELO**: Christian, is that you?  
**CHRISTIAN [OC]**: Angelo, come and see this.  
**ANGELO**: What is it?  
**CHRISTIAN [OC]**: Just come and see it.  
**ANGELO**: It's not a school trip. Just tell me.  
**CHRISTIAN [OC]**: No, really. Come and see.  
_The snarling Angel pounces again._

**Entrance Chamber**

_Gunfire. The Doctor, River and Rachel run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue._  
**BOB**: Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me.  
**OCTAVIAN**: We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?  
**BOB**: No, sir.  
**OCTAVIAN**: No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor.  
**DOCTOR**: What's your name?  
**BOB**: Bob, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob.  
**OCTAVIAN**: It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church.  
**DOCTOR**: Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?  
**BOB**: Yes, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on.  
**OCTAVIAN**: We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach.

**Maze**

**RACHEL**: Isn't there a chance this building's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there.  
**RIVER**: Incredible builders, the Aplans.  
**DOCTOR**: Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one.  
**RACHEL**: What, you mean you helped him?  
**DOCTOR**: No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?  
**RIVER**: Hang on.  
**DOCTOR**: Read it to me.  
**RIVER**: What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.

**Cave**

**BOB [OC]**: Hey, Angelo, Christian, where are you?  
_The shadow of an Angel is standing over their bodies._

**Maze**

**RACHEL**: Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb.  
**RIVER**: The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go.  
**DOCTOR**: Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time.  
**RACHEL**: I thought they were all dead?  
**DOCTOR**: So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head.  
**RIVER**: Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way.  
**RACHEL**: The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: What's wrong?  
**RIVER**: Oh.  
_The collective penny has finally dropped._  
**DOCTOR**: Exactly.  
**RIVER**: How could we have not noticed that?  
**DOCTOR**: Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick.  
**OCTAVIAN**: What's wrong, sir?  
**DOCTOR**: Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger.  
**OCTAVIAN**: What danger?  
**RIVER**: The Aplans.  
**OCTAVIAN**: The Aplans?  
**RIVER**: They've got two heads.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Yes, I get that. So?  
**DOCTOR**: So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak.  
_They move into an alcove away from the statues._  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches.  
**MARCO**: Sir?  
**DOCTOR**: Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment.  
**RIVER**: Are you sure about this?  
**DOCTOR**: No.  
_The light goes out then back in an instant._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, my God. They've moved.  
_The Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them. _  
**DOCTOR**: They're Angels. All of them.  
**RIVER**: But they can't be.  
**DOCTOR**: Clerics, keep watching them.  
_He runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them._  
**DOCTOR**: Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us.

**Entrance Chamber**

**ANGELO [OC]**: Bob, come and see this.  
**BOB**: Angelo?  
**ANGELO [OC]**: Come and see what we've found.  
**BOB**: Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes.  
**ANGELO [OC]**: I'm here, Bob. Come and see this.  
**BOB**: Where are you?  
**ANGELO [OC]**: Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this.  
**BOB**: What have you found?  
**ANGELO [OC]**: Come and see.  
**BOB**: No. What is it?  
**ANGELO [OC]**: Come and see.  
_Bob walks cautiously into the side chamber, and the Angel pounces._

**Maze**

**RIVER**: But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear.  
**RACHEL**: Could they have been here already?  
**DOCTOR**: The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?  
**RIVER**: Nobody knows.  
**DOCTOR**: We know.  
**OCTAVIAN**: They don't look like Angels.  
**RACHEL**: And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now.  
**DOCTOR**: Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving.  
**RACHEL**: Losing their image?  
**DOCTOR**: And their image is their power. Power. Power!  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up.  
**RIVER**: We need to get out of here fast.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in.  
**BOB [OC]**: It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active.  
**BOB [OC]**: I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir.  
_The Doctor grabs Octavian's walkie-talkie._  
**DOCTOR**: Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor.  
**OCTAVIAN**: I'm talking to...  
**DOCTOR**: Where are you now?  
**OCTAVIAN**: I'm talking to my...  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up.  
**BOB [OC]**: I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?  
**BOB [OC]**: Snapped their necks, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?  
**BOB [OC]**: I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too.  
**DOCTOR**: What do you mean, the Angel killed you?  
**BOB [OC]**: Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something.  
**DOCTOR**: If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?  
**BOB [OC]**: You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion.  
**DOCTOR**: So when you say you're on your way up to us  
**BOB [OC]**: It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men.  
**OCTAVIAN**: I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families.  
**DOCTOR**: Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?  
**BOB [OC]**: Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you.  
_The Doctor runs past Rachel._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't wait for me. Go, run.  
**RACHEL**: I can't. No, really, I can't.  
**DOCTOR**: Why not?  
**RACHEL**: Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone.  
_Rachel and the Doctor looks down and sees Rachel's hand is stone._

**Tunnel**

_Sounds of metal creaking. _  
**OCTAVIAN**: Well. There it is, the Byzantium.  
**RIVER**: It's got to be thirty feet. How do we get up there?  
**OCTAVIAN**: Check all these exits. I want them all secure.

**Maze**

**DOCTOR**: You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?  
**RACHEL**: I couldn't stop myself. I tried.  
**DOCTOR**: Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone.  
**RACHEL**: It is. Look at it.  
**DOCTOR**: It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go.  
**RACHEL**: I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone.  
**DOCTOR**: The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand.  
**RACHEL**: I can't.  
**DOCTOR**: Then we're both going to die.  
**RACHEL**: You're not going to die.  
**DOCTOR**: They'll kill the lights.  
**RACHEL**: You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here.  
**DOCTOR**: Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that.  
_The statues arrive._  
**DOCTOR**: Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink.  
**RACHEL**: Run!  
**DOCTOR**: You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here.  
**RACHEL**: I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?  
**DOCTOR**: You can move your hand.  
**RACHEL**: It's stone.  
**DOCTOR**: It's not stone.  
**RACHEL**: You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry.  
**RACHEL**: It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this.  
_He bites her hand._  
**RACHEL**: Ow!  
**DOCTOR**: See? Not stone. Now run.  
**RACHEL**: You bit me.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, and you're alive.  
**RACHEL**: Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?  
**RACHEL**: Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying.  
_They run away from the statues._

**Tunnel**

**MARCO**: The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering.  
**OCTAVIAN**: They all do.  
**RIVER**: So does the gravity globe.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Which means we won't be able to see them.  
**DOCTOR**: Which means we can't stay here.  
**OCTAVIAN**: Two more incoming.  
**RIVER**: Any suggestions?  
**OCTAVIAN**: The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium.  
**RIVER**: There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea.  
**DOCTOR**: There's always a way out.  
**ECHO**: There's always a way out. There's always a way out.  
**DOCTOR**: There's always a way out.  
**BOB [OC]**: Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, Angels. What's your problem?  
**BOB [OC]**: Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Why are you telling me this?  
**BOB [OC]**: There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end.  
**DOCTOR**: Which is?  
**BOB [OC]**: I died in fear.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry?  
**BOB [OC]**: You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down.  
**RACHEL**: _Whispering to River. _What are they doing?  
**RIVER**: They're trying to make him angry.  
**BOB [OC]**: I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that.  
**DOCTOR**: Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier.  
**BOB [OC]**: But you're trapped, sir, and about to die.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake.  
**BOB [OC]**: What mistake, sir?  
**DOCTOR**: _Looks to Rachel. _Trust me.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: _Looks to River._ Trust me?  
**RIVER**: Always.  
**DOCTOR**: _Looks to Octavian. _You lot, trust me?  
**MARCO**: Sir, two more incoming.  
**OCTAVIAN**: We have faith, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!  
**OCTAVIAN**: Jump where?  
**DOCTOR**: Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal.  
**OCTAVIAN**: What signal?  
**DOCTOR**: You won't miss it.  
**BOB [OC]**: Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made.  
_The Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.  
**BOB [OC]**: And what would that be, sir?  
**DOCTOR**: Me.  
_He shoots at the Byzantium._


	5. Flesh and Stone

**Maze**

_Everyone recovers from the jump. Rachel is sitting on the ground._

**DOCTOR:** _stands._ Up! Look up!

**RIVER:** You OK?

**RACHEL:** What happened?

**RIVER:** We jumped.

**RACHEL:** Jumped where?

**DOCTOR:** Up, up, look up!

**RACHEL:** Where are we?

**RIVER:** Exactly where we were.

**RACHEL:** No we're not.

**DOCTOR:** Move your feet! _Sonics an indentation on the floor._

**RACHEL:** _Looking around. _Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain.

**DOCTOR:** Oh, come on, Rach, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?

_We see that they are standing on the bottom of the Byzantium._

**DOCTOR:** The artificial gravity. One good jump, _jumps up and down_ and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are! _Returns to sonic the indentation._

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now.

**DOCTOR:** They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!

_The indentation opens up into the ship just as the lights start going out._

**DOCTOR:** They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you! _Slips into the hole._

**RACHEL:** But how? Doctor! _Peers into the hole to see the Doctor standing upright._

**Corridor**

**DOCTOR:** It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you., don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move! _Uses the screwdriver on a keypad._

**OCTAVIAN:** OK, men, go, go, go! _Joins the Doctor. _The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?

_The door closes once everyone is inside._

**DOCTOR:** They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!

_A large door behind them closes, blocking their only escape._

**OCTAVIAN:** This whole place is a death trap.

**DOCTOR:** No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic.

_The Angels try to come in the exterior door._

**DOCTOR:** Oh, just me then. What's through here?

**RIVER:** Secondary flight deck.

**RACHEL:** OK. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?

_River begins to work on bypassing the power._

**DOCTOR:** I've thought about that.

**RACHEL:** And?

**DOCTOR:** And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible.

**RIVER:** How impossible?

**DOCTOR:** Two minutes.

_The hum of the engines powers down and their way in has reopened and they can see the cavern outside. _

**OCTAVIAN:** The hull is breached and the power's failing.

_The lights go out. The arm of an Angel can be seen through the opening._

**CLERIC:** Sir! Incoming!

**RACHEL:** Doctor! Lights.

_The Doctor uses the sonic to help River. The lights come on briefly and they see an Angel making its way inside. The lights go out again and come on brighter to show four Angels inside the corridor with them._

**OCTAVIAN:** Clerics, keep watching them.

**DOCTOR:** And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now.

**OCTAVIAN:** Good work, Doctor.

**DOCTOR:** Yes. good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far...

**RACHEL:** So far?

**DOCTOR:** Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control.

**OCTAVIAN:** Good, fine, do it.

**DOCTOR:** Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights.

**OCTAVIAN:** How long for?

**DOCTOR:** Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer.

**OCTAVIAN:** Maybe?

**DOCTOR:** I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!

**RACHEL:** Doctor, we lost the flashlights. We'll be in total darkness.

**DOCTOR:** No other way. Bishop?

**OCTAVIAN:** Dr. Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?

**RIVER:** I absolutely trust him.

**OCTAVIAN:** He's not some kind of madman then?

**RIVER:** I absolutely trust him.

**DOCTOR:** Excuse me. _Goes back to work on the door._

**OCTAVIAN:** I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?

**RIVER:** Understood.

**OCTAVIAN:** OK. Doctor, we've got your back.

**DOCTOR:** Bless you. Bishop.

**OCTAVIAN:** _To Clerics._ Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste.

**DOCTOR:** Rach, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns.

**RACHEL:** Ten.

**DOCTOR:** No, four, four turns.

**RACHEL:** Yeah, four, I heard you. _Takes position at the door._

**DOCTOR:** Ready! _(Paces sonic into the circuit._

**OCTAVIAN:** On my count then. God be with us all. Three... two...one. _The lights go out._ Fire!

_The clerics open fire on the Angels. The Doctor, Rachel and River try to get the door open._

**DOCTOR:** Turn!

**RIVER:** Doctor, quickly!

**RACHEL:** It's opening, it's working.

_Rachel and River slip through the opening._

**OCTAVIAN:** Fall back!

_The Clerics move through the doorway followed by Octavian and the Doctor. They move down a similar corridor to another door. The Doctor holds the door open with the sonic as the others go through._

**RIVER:** Doctor, quickly.

**RACHEL:** Doctor!

_The Doctor runs to join them as the door closes quickly behind him._

**Secondary Flight Deck**

_The flight deck is in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The Doctor immediately goes to one of the controls. _

**RACHEL:** Doctor! _The hatch lock spins shut and Octavian places a device on the door. _What are you doing?

**OCTAVIAN:** Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now.

**DOCTOR:** Yeah?

_The wheel begins to turn behind him._

**OCTAVIAN:** Dear God!

**DOCTOR:** Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time.

**RACHEL:** Doctor! _(another door wheel is spinning)_

**OCTAVIAN:** Seal that door. Seal it now!

_A cleric places a magnetic device on the second door._

**RIVER:** We're surrounded!

_The third door begins to spin open._

**OCTAVIAN:** Seal it, seal that door.

_A second cleric places a device on the door._

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, how long have we got?

**DOCTOR:** Five minutes, max.

**AMY:** Nine.

**DOCTOR:** _Looks at Rachel._ Five.

**RACHEL:** Five, right yeah.

**DOCTOR:** Why d'you say nine?

**RACHEL:** I didn't.

**RIVER:** We need another way out of here.

**OCTAVIAN:** There isn't one.

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So, _Snaps fingers._ what do they need?

**RIVER:** Of course.

_The Doctor snaps his fingers again._

**RACHEL:** Of course, what? What do they need?

**OCTAVIAN:** Can we get in there?

**DOCTOR:** Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. _Presses against the rear wall._ There's clamps. Release the clamps! _Uses the sonic on the clamps._

**RACHEL:** What's through there? What do they need?

**RIVER:** They need to breathe.

_The door slowly rises. The Doctor smiles and Rachel is awestruck._

**RACHEL:** But that's... That's a...

_The door opens fully and we see lush vegetation and trees._

**RIVER:** It's an oxygen factory.

**RACHEL:** It's a forest.

**RIVER:** Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory.

**DOCTOR:** And, if we're lucky, an escape route.

**RACHEL:** Eight.

**RIVER:** What did you say?

**RACHEL:** Nothing.

**DOCTOR:** Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there.

**OCTAVIAN:** On it! _Steps into forest._ Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.

**RACHEL:** But trees! On a space ship?

**DOCTOR:**  
Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. _Steps into forest._ Treeborgs... _Opens a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry._ Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Rachel Berry?

**RACHEL:**_ Chuckles_ Seven.

**DOCTOR:** Seven? _Joins her back on the flight deck._

**RACHEL:** Sorry, what?

**DOCTOR:** You said seven. _He studies her face._

**RACHEL:** No. I didn't.

**RIVER:** Yes, you did.

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck.

**DOCTOR:** Good, that's where we need to go.

**OCTAVIAN:** Plotting a safe path.

**DOCTOR:** _Still studying Rachel._ Quick as you like!

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir.

**DOCTOR:** _Sits in command chair. _Ah. there you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject.

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve.

**DOCTOR:** Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond.

**DOCTOR:** Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** We have no need of comfy chairs.

**DOCTOR:** I made him say comfy chairs!

**RACHEL:** _Laughs. _Six.

**DOCTOR:** _Stands quickly._ Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Rachel?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** There is something in her eye.

**DOCTOR:** What's in her eye?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** We are.

**RACHEL: **What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. _Everyone stares._ I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine.

**RIVER:** You're counting.

**RACHEL:** Counting?

**DOCTOR:** You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.

**RACHEL:** Why?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know.

**RACHEL:** Well, counting down to what?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know.

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space.

**DOCTOR:** _Sits back down._ Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much.

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand.

_There is a loud, horrible screeching._

**RIVER:** Dear God, what is it?

**OCTAVIAN:** They're back.

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing.

**DOCTOR:** Laughing?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed.

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor!

**DOCTOR:** _Stands._ No, wait, there's something...I've... _Slowly turns to see glowing crack high in the wall._ missed.

_The Doctor runs back to the wall._

**RACHEL:** That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.

**DOCTOR:** Yes.

_Flashback to "The Eleventh Hour", the Doctor is examining the crack in Rachel's wall._

**DOCTOR:** Two parts of space and time that should never have touched.

_End Flashback_

**OCTAVIAN:** OK, enough, we're moving out!

**RIVER:** Agreed. Doctor?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah. Fine! _Uses sonic on the crack._

**RIVER:** What are you doing?

**DOCTOR:** Right with you.

**RIVER:** We're not leaving without you!

**DOCTOR:** Oh. yes you are. Bishop?

**OCTAVIAN:** Miss Berry, Dr Song, now!

_River grabs Rachel and pulls her to the forest._

**RACHEL:** Doctor, come on!

**DOCTOR:** So, what are you? _Looks at the readings from the screwdriver._ Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good. _Presses ear against the wall and when he turns back, he's surrounded by Angels._ Do not blink. _Climbs over console to get past them and is grabbed by his jacket collar._

**Byzantium Forest**

_Octavian and the clerics are walking slowly through the forest, keeping River and Rachel safely in the center. Rachel begins to walk slower and has a strange, almost sickly look on her face. River notices something is wrong._

**RIVER:** Rachel? _(walks over and grips Rachel's arms)_ Rachel, what's wrong?

**Secondary Flight Deck**

_The Doctor is still in the grip of the Angels._

**DOCTOR:**  
Why am I not dead then? _Turns nervously and sees the Angels have their hands up to the crack as if worshipping it._ Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's the power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else… _There's a loud rumbling._ Never let me talk! _Runs into the forest leaving his jacket in the hands of the Angels._

**Byzantium Forest**

**RIVER:** Rachel, what's wrong?

**RACHEL:** Four. _Curls up on a moss-covered rock._

**RIVER:** Med-scanner, now! _One of the clerics gives it to her._

**OCTAVIAN:** Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving.

**RIVER:** We wait for the Doctor. _Uses the scanner on Rachel._

**OCTAVIAN:** Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved...

**RIVER:** Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?

**DOCTOR:** Oh, yeah.

**RIVER:** F_aces the Doctor. _I hate you!

**DOCTOR:** You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest. _Goes to Rachel's side._

**OCTAVIAN:** We need visual contact on every line of approach.

**RIVER:** How did you get past them?

**DOCTOR:** Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe.

**RACHEL:** What was it?

**DOCTOR:** The end of the universe. Let's have a look then. _Checks the med-scanner._

**RACHEL:** So. what's wrong with me?

**RIVER:** Nothing. you're fine.

**DOCTOR:** _Looks at the med-scanner again. _Everything, you're dying.

**RIVER:** Doctor!

**DOCTOR:** Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Rach! Rach. what's the matter with Rachel? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything

**RACHEL:** Doctor.

**DOCTOR:** Busy.

**RACHEL:** I'm Scared!

**DOCTOR:** Course, you're dying, shut up!

**RIVER:** OK, let him think.

**DOCTOR:** S_tands._ What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long...

**CLERIC:** Sir! Angel, incoming!

_An Angel is watching from the trees._

**CLERIC #2:** And here.

**OCTAVIAN:** Keep visual contact, do not let it move!

**DOCTOR:** _Paces and slaps sides of his head. _ Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and...

**RACHEL:** The image of an Angel is an Angel.

**DOCTOR:**  
A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind. _Puts hand over his mouth._

_In a close-up of Rachel's face, we see an Angel in her eye._

**RACHEL:** Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!

**DOCTOR:** Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? _Into radio. _Bob, why are they making her count?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** To make her afraid, sir.

**DOCTOR:** OK. but why. what for?

**ANGEL BOB [OC]:** For fun, sir.

_The Doctor growls in frustration and throws away the radio. One of the clerics watches the Doctorand turns back to look at the Angel when he hears a branch crack._

**RACHEL:** Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!

**DOCTOR:** Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. _Sits by Rachel._ It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.

**RACHEL:** Then what do I do?

**DOCTOR:** _Stands up. _If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. but we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!

**RIVER:** Then what? Quickly!

**DOCTOR:** We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel.

**RIVER:** _Looks at scanner._ Doctor, she's got seconds.

**DOCTOR:** How would you starve your lungs?

**RIVER:** I'd stop breathing.

**DOCTOR:** Rachel, close your eyes!

**RACHEL:** No, no, I don't want to.

**DOCTOR:** Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!

_Rachel hesitates but closes her eyes when the Doctor nods his head. The scanner beeps and the readings return to green._

**RIVER:** She's normalizing. _Sighs._ You did it! You did it!

**CLERIC:** Sir? Two more incoming.

**CLERIC #2:** Three more over here.

**RIVER:** _Putting away scanner._ Still weak, dangerous to move her.

**AMY:** _Sitting up._ So, can I open my eyes now?

**DOCTOR:** _Bends down in front of Rachel._ Rach, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes.

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on.

**DOCTOR:** _Straightens. _We're exposed everywhere, and Rachel can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan.

**RIVER:** There's a plan? _Sits next to Rachel, comforting her._

**DOCTOR:** I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Rachel. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..._ Licks his finger and holds it up to test the air._ a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilize the wreckage. stop the Angels, and cure Rachel.

**RIVER:** How?

**DOCTOR:** I'll do a thing.

**RIVER:** What thing?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Berry. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection.

**DOCTOR:** I don't need you.

**OCTAVIAN:** I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go.

_River comes over to them._

**DOCTOR:** What? _Looks at River and then back to Octavian. _You two engaged or something?

**OCTAVIAN:** Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back. _Starts off with River._

**MARCO:** Sir!

**RACHEL:** Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?

**OCTAVIAN:** You'd slow us down, Miss Berry.

**RACHEL:** I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up.

**DOCTOR:** _Sits next to Rachel._ You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise.

**RACHEL:** You always say that.

**DOCTOR:** I always come back. _Stands._ Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Rach, later!_ Taps her on the head._ River, going to need your computer. _He leaves._

**RACHEL:** Yeah. Later.

_Rachel fidgets nervously with her hands. A masculine pair of hands grip hers. It's the Doctor._

**DOCTOR:** Rach. you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important.

**RACHEL:** But you don't always tell me the truth.

**DOCTOR:** If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.

**RACHEL:** Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?

**DOCTOR:** I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?

**RACHEL:** What did you tell me?

**DOCTOR:** _Rests his forehead against hers._ No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember. _Kisses her on the head and leaves._

**RACHEL:** Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

**Byzantium Forest Path**

_Octavian is leading River and the Doctor through the forest. There is a beeping and the Doctor checks the device._

**RIVER:** What's that?

**DOCTOR:** Readings from a crack in a wall.

**RIVER:** How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?

**DOCTOR:** Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack.

**RIVER:** Is that possible? How?

**DOCTOR:** How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?

**RIVER:** Well...sucker for a man in uniform._ Smiles._

**OCTAVIAN:** _Walks over._ Dr. Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other.

**DOCTOR:** You were in Stormcage? _The device beeps._

**RIVER:** What? What is that?

**DOCTOR:** The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins.

**RIVER:** And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

_The date appears on the bottom as 26/06/2010._

**DOCTOR:** Rachel's time!

**Byzantium Forest**

_Bored, Rachel is still sitting with her eyes closed._

**RACHEL:** So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?

**MARCO:** The Angels are still grouping.

_One of the Angels reaches into a tree and pulls at the wires causing the lights to flicker._

**MARCO:** Are you getting this too?

**CLERIC #3:** The trees? Yeah.

**RACHEL:** What's wrong with the trees?

**CLERIC #2:** Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart.

**CLERIC #3:** And here. They're taking out the lights.

**RACHEL:** What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see.

**MARCO:** It's the trees, ma'am. The trees are going out.

_The Angels take advantage of the flickering lights and begin to advance._

**Outside Primary Flight Deck**

_The Doctor takes readings from the handheld as Octavian looks for a way in. River stands guard._

**OCTAVIAN:** It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something.

**RIVER:** Hurry up and open it, time's running out.

**DOCTOR:** What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?

**RIVER:** Yeah. I just meant...

**DOCTOR:** I know what you meant. hush! But what if it could?

**RIVER:** What if what could?

**DOCTOR:** Time. What if time could run out?

**OCTAVIAN:** Got it!

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**CLERIC #4:** Angels advancing, sir.

**CLERIC #2:** Over here, again.

**MARCO:** Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it!

**RACHEL:** _Stands._ What is it? What's happening, just tell me!

**MARCO:** Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut! _Angels advance. _Wait!

_A bright light appears and spreads. Marco looks away towards the light._

**MARCO:** The ship's not on fire. is it?

**CLERIC #2:** _Turns to light._ It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. _Turns back._ Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?

**RACHEL:** What, the Angels?

**CLERIC #3:** _Stands. _This side's clear too, sir.

**RACHEL:** The Angels have gone?

**MARCO:** _Reads handheld._ There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running.

**RACHEL:** Running from what?

**MARCO:** Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that. The two clerics head towards the light.

**RACHEL:** What are you all looking at? What's there?

_Phillip and Crispin disappear behind some trees._

**Outside Primary Deck**

**DOCTOR:** Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognize the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**MARCO:**vIt's like, I don't know...a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird, sick.

**RACHEL:** And you think it scared the Angels?

**CLERIC #2:** What could scare those things?

_Rachel turns nervously._

**MARCO:** What are you doing?

**RACHEL:** Point me at the light.

**MARCO:** You can't open your eyes.

**RACHEL:** Not for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left.

**MARCO:** Ma'am. you can't.

**RACHEL:** I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick.

**MARCO:** _Points her the right way._ Very quick!

**RACHEL:** OK. _Opens eyes._ It's the same shape! It's the crack in my wall.

**MARCO:** Close your eyes. Now!

**RACHEL:**vIt's following me! How can it be following me?

_Rachel falls to her knees and Marco is there to support her, holding his hand over her eyes, forcing her to close them._

**MARCO:** Are you OK?

**RACHEL:** Yeah. It was the same shape!

**CLERIC #2:** Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?

**MARCO:** Go for it. Don't get too close.

**RACHEL:** Hang on, what about the other two? Why not just wait 'til they're back?

**MARCO:** What other two?

**RACHEL:** The ones you sent before.

**MARCO:** I didn't send anyone before.

**RACHEL:** You did. I heard you. Crispin and Phillip.

**MARCO:** Crispin and who?

**Outside Primary Flight Deck**

**OCTAVIAN:** Dr. Song, get through, now. _Helps River through hatch._ Doctor? Doctor?

**DOCTOR:** _Doing calculations in the air._ Time can be unwritten.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**MARCO:** Rachel, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you.

**RACHEL:** No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember!

**MARCO:** Pedro?

**RACHEL:** Yeah, before you sent Pedro.

**MARCO:** Who's Pedro?

**Outside Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!

**OCTAVIAN:** Doctor, we've have to move.

**DOCTOR:** The CyberKing! A giant cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers.

**OCTAVIAN:** We have to move it! The Angels could be here any second. _Puts a hand on the Doctor's shoulder._

**DOCTOR:** S_hrugs off Octavian's hand._ Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!

_The lights go out and the Doctor turns to see and Angel has its arm around Octavian's neck._

**OCTAVIAN:** I beg to differ, sir.

**DOCTOR:** _Uses screwdriver on Angel._ Let him go.

**OCTAVIAN:** Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it.

**DOCTOR:** I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you.

**OCTAVIAN:** It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!

**DOCTOR:** Can't you wriggle out?

**OCTAVIAN:** No. it's too tight. There's nothing you can do.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** Something's happening! Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him!

**MARCO:** There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the two of us here!

**RACHEL:** No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?

**MARCO:** Listen, listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close.

**RACHEL:** No, you can't. You mustn't.

**MARCO:** Here, spare communicator. _Presses the device into Rachel's hand._ I'll stay in touch the whole time.

**RACHEL:** You won't. If you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you!

**MARCO:** There weren't any others!

**RACHEL:** There won't be any YOU if you go back there.

**MARCO:** Two minutes, I promise. _Leaves._

**RACHEL:** Please, just listen to me!

_Rachel is alone in the clearing._

**Outside Primary Flight Deck**

**OCTAVIAN:** Sir, there's nothing you can do.

**DOCTOR:** You're dead if I leave you.

**OCTAVIAN:** Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go...

**DOCTOR:** I'm not going!

**OCTAVIAN:** Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her.

**DOCTOR:** Trust who?

**OCTAVIAN:** River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is.

**DOCTOR:** Then tell me.

**OCTAVIAN:** I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends.

**DOCTOR:** Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?

**OCTAVIAN:** She killed a man, a good man, a hero to many.

**DOCTOR:** Who?

**OCTAVIAN:** You don't want to know, sir. You really don't.

**DOCTOR:** Who did she kill?

**OCTAVIAN:** Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me.

**DOCTOR:** You'll die.

**OCTAVIAN:** I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety.

**DOCTOR:** I wish I'd known you better.

**OCTAVIAN:** I think, sir, you know me at my best.

**DOCTOR:** Ready?

**OCTAVIAN:** _Closes eyes._ Content.

_The Doctor runs for the hatch and closes it behind him._

**Primary Flight Deck**

**RIVER:** There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?

**DOCTOR:** Octavian's dead, so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator. _Takes communicator._

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** Hello, are you there? Hello? Hello?

**MARCO [OC]:** I'm here. I'm fine. I'm quite close to it now.

**RACHEL:** Then come back! Come back now, please.

**MARCO [OC]: **It's weird looking at it. It feels really... _Static._

**RACHEL:** Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!

**DOCTOR [OC]:** Is that you?

**Primary Flight Deck**

**RACHEL [OC]:** Doctor?

**DOCTOR:** Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** No. They wouldn't.

**RIVER:** What is that light?

**DOCTOR:** Time running out. _Into radio._ Rach. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** Well, what do I do now?

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** I can't see! I can't open my eyes.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** _Uses screwdriver on communicator._ Turn on the spot.

**RACHEL [OC]:** Sorry. what?

**DOCTOR:** Just do it. Turn on the spot.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound.

_Rachel turns in a circle and listens to the whirring sound the communicator makes._

**DOCTOR [OC]:** You have to start moving now.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** But the Angels, they're everywhere.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** _Starts walking._ What does the Time Energy do?

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** Just keep moving!

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** Tell me!

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!

**RIVER:** It's never going to work.

**DOCTOR:** _Shouts. _What else have you got? River, tell me!

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

_Rachel walks slowly along the dirt path._

**Primary Flight Deck**

_There is a loud whooshing and clanging._

**RIVER:** What's that?

**DOCTOR:** The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them.

**DOCTOR:** _Into radio. _Rachel, listen to me.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** Because, Rachel, this is important.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** The forest is full of Angels.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** You're going to have to walk like you can see.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** Well, what do you mean?

**DOCTOR [OC]:** Look, just keep moving.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**RIVER:** That time energy, what's it going to do?

**DOCTOR:** Er, keep eating.

**RIVER:** How do we stop it?

**DOCTOR:** Feed it.

**RIVER:** Feed it what?

**DOCTOR:** A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while.

**RIVER:** Like what, for instance?

**DOCTOR:** _Shouts._ Like me, for instance!

_A high-pitched beeping echoes through the flight deck._

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**RACHEL:** What's that?

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

_The lights flash and Rachel is surrounded by Angels._

**DOCTOR [OC]:** Rach. listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know...

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** …you can do it. The Angels are scared

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** and running and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this.

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

_Rachel stands between two Angels._

**DOCTOR [OC]:** Now.

**Primary Flight Deck**

**DOCTOR:** _Bangs his hand against the instrument panel._ You have to do this!

**Byzantium Forest Clearing**

_The communicator beeps slowly. As Rachel turns unknowingly towards an Angel, it beeps quickly and she turns to face the way she was. She slowly walks forward and turns again only to hear the beeping speed up once more. She changes direction and moved forward until she trips over a root and falls, dropping the communicator. She feels about in the dirt but can't find it._

**RACHEL:** Doctor, I can't find the communicator! I dropped it! I can't find it. Doctor! _Keeps feeling in the dirt._ Doctor... _The Angels begin to move._ Doctor! Doctor... _Stands and turns only to come face-to-face with an Angel as it reaches for her. Rachel is engulfed in a bright light._

**Primary Flight Deck**

_Rachel appears on the flight deck and is supported by River._

**RIVER:** Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you. _To Doctor._ See? Told you I could get it working.

**DOCTOR:** River Song, I could bloody kiss you.

**RIVER:** Ah well, maybe when you're older. _An alarm blares._ What's that?

**DOCTOR:** The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means... the shield's going to release!

_The shield to the forest opens and they are confronted by a large number of Angels. The Doctor steps forward._

**DOCTOR:** Angel Bob, I presume.

**ANGEL BOB:** The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality.

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?

**ANGEL BOB:** There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved.

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?

**ANGEL BOB:** Your friends would also be saved.

**DOCTOR:** Well, there is that.

**RIVER:** _Steps up to the Doctor._ I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in.

**DOCTOR:** Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip.

**RIVER:** Doctor, I can't let you do this.

**DOCTOR:** No, seriously, get a grip.

**RIVER:** You're not going to die here!

**DOCTOR:** No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip.

**RIVER:** _Realizes his plan_ Oh, you genius! _Goes to Rachel._

**ANGEL BOB:** Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now.

**DOCTOR:** Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels...

**RIVER:** _To Rachel. _You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything. _Places Rachel's hands on a handle attached to the panel before gripping one herself._

**DOCTOR:** Night-night.

_As the gravity fails due to the loss of power, the Doctor casually turns to grip a handle himself. The deck turns to its side and the Doctor, Rachel and River hang on for dear life as the Angels are sucked into the crack. The is a burst of light and the crack in the secondary flight deck closes._

**Beach**

_Rachel is leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The Doctor stands next to her with a cleric behind them._

**RACHEL:** Ah, Bruised everywhere.

**DOCTOR:** Me too.

**RACHEL:** You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut.

**DOCTOR:** Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now.

**RACHEL:** Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other.

**DOCTOR:** You're a time traveller now, Rach. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?

**RACHEL:** And the crack. Is that gone too?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time. _Looks out at the ocean before walking over to River._

**RIVER:** You, me...handcuffs. _Holds out her hands encased in cuffs._ Must it always end this way?

**DOCTOR:** What now?

**RIVER:** The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see.

**DOCTOR:** Octavian said you killed a man.

**RIVER:** Yes. I did. A good man. A very good man. The best man I've ever known.

**DOCTOR:** Who?

**RIVER:** It's a long story, Doctor, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens.

**DOCTOR:** The Pandorica, ha! _Whispers in her ear._ That's a fairy tale.

**RIVER:** _Laughs._ Oh, Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there.

**DOCTOR:** I look forward to it.

**RIVER:** I remember it well.

_The Doctor chuckles and walks away._

**RACHEL** _Walks up to River._ Bye. River.

**RIVER:** See you. Rach. _Handcuffs beep._ Oh! I think that's my ride.

**DOCTOR:** Can I trust you. River Song?

**RIVER:** If you like, but where's the fun in that? _Laughs and is teleported away._

_The Doctor turns and looks out at the ocean._

**RACHEL:** What are you thinking?

**DOCTOR:**  
Time can be rewritten.

**Tardis**

_The Doctor is at the console while Rachel sits on the jump seat, arms crossed._

**RACHEL:** I want to go home.

**DOCTOR:** _Quietly. _OK.

**RACHEL:** _Smiles and joins him._ No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too.

**Rachel's House**

_We hear the Tardis materialize and see a light go on in Rachel's room._

**Rachel's Room**

_The Tardis has materialized in a corner of the room. The Doctor and Rachel are sitting on her bed, looking at the closet where her wedding gown is hanging._

**DOCTOR:** Well!

**RACHEL:** Yeah!

**DOCTOR:** Blimey!

**RACHEL:** I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?

**DOCTOR:** _Checks watch._ We've been gone five minutes.

**RACHEL:** _Leans over, gets ring box and opens it. _I'm getting married in the morning.

**DOCTOR:** _Takes box. _Why did you leave it here?

**RACHEL:** Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah.

**RACHEL:** You really are an alien, aren't you?

**DOCTOR:** Who's the lucky fella?

**RACHEL:** You met him.

**DOCTOR:** Ah, the good looking one or the other one? _Mimes a large nose._

**RACHEL:** The other one.

**DOCTOR:** Well, he was good too.

**RACHEL:** Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?

**DOCTOR:** Why would you need comforting?

**RACHEL: **I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think.

**DOCTOR:** Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times...

**RACHEL:**  
About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah... No.

**RACHEL:** About who...I want.

**DOCTOR:** Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it.

**RACHEL:** Doctor, in a word, n one very simple word even you can understand... _Practically climbs on top of him._

**DOCTOR:** _Nervously pushes her away and clambers over the foot rail._ Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!

**RACHEL:** _Walks around. _The morning's a long time away. _Pushes him back against the Tardis. _What are we going to do about that? _Starts to undress him._

**DOCTOR:** _Pulls suspenders back up._ Listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means? _Pushes away._

**RACHEL:** It's been awhile?

**DOCTOR:** No. no. no! I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work. _Pushes away from her again, his back to the Tardis._

**RACHEL:** Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term. _Kisses him._

**DOCTOR:** _Pushes her away._ But you're human! You're Rachel! You're getting married in the morning! _Realization._ In the morning.

**RACHEL:** _Pulls back._ Doctor?

**DOCTOR:** It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you.

**RACHEL:** Hold that thought! _Lies seductively on the bed._

**DOCTOR:**  
Rachel Berry… Mad, impossible Rachel Berry. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now.

**RACHEL: **That's what I've been trying to tell you!

**DOCTOR: **_pulls her off the bed_ Come on!

**RACHEL**: Doctor!

_The DOCTOR pushes her into the TARDIS before turning to look at her clock. It changes from "11:59 6/25" to "12:00 6/26"  
Flashback to River in the forest on the Byzantium when the communicator showed the date of the origin of the cracks._

**RIVER: **And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

**DOCTOR: **Rachel's time!


	6. The Vampire's of Venice

**Throne Room**

_Venice, 1580. In a large, otherwise empty chamber, a woman sits on a throne under a canopy, with her son standing at her side. Her Steward leads in a man and his young daughter.  
_  
**GUIDO**: Signora, your school offers a chance for betterment, escape. My daughter. Isabella is seventeen now, but what prospects are there for the daughter of a boat builder? There's no future for us. No future but you.  
**ROSANNA**: I am moved by your concern for your daughter. I believe protecting the future of one's own is a sacred duty.  
**GUIDO**: Signora, she is my world.  
**ROSANNA**: Then we will take your world.  
_This makes Guido and his daughter very happy._  
**GUIDO**: I knew it.  
**ROSANNA**: Say goodbye to your daughter.  
**GUIDO**: Now, signora?  
**ROSANNA**: Why wait? Time ticks.  
**GUIDO**: Be brave, my girl. Make me proud.  
_The Steward escorts Guido out._  
**ROSANNA**: Step into the light, my dear. That's it.  
_Rosanna and her son circle her. _  
**ROSANNA**: What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?  
**FRANCESCO**: Oh, I do, Mother. I do.  
_Francesco shows his teeth. They are small and sharp, like a bat's. Isabella screams._

**Bar**

_Finn is on the phone, trying to make himself heard above the noise of his stag party. All the participants are wearing red t-shirts with Finn's Stag on the back and a picture of Finn and Rachel inside a heart on the front.  
_  
**FINN** Hey! It's me. Hello. How are you?

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_He is talking to her answering machine._

**FINN [OC]**: The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway.

**Bar**

**FINN**: Yes, I would, because you are amazing.  
_A giant pink cake is wheeled in to the tune 'The Stripper'._  
**FINN**: Oh. Oh. Oh, shit. I've. I've, er got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.  
_His companions push Finn forward._  
**ALL**: Out. Out. Out.  
_The Doctor bursts out of the fake cake and silence falls._  
**DOCTOR**: Finn! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Finn. We need to talk about your fiancée. She tried to kiss me. Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man. She's a great kisser.  
_Someone drops his beer glass and it smashes on the floor._  
**DOCTOR**: Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine.

**Tardis**

_The Doctor is hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding. Finn and Rachel are there._

**DOCTOR**: Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together.  
**RACHEL**: Whoa. What, like a date?  
**DOCTOR**: Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain.  
**FINN**: It's another dimension.  
**DOCTOR**: It's basically another dimension. What?  
**FINN**: After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes.  
**DOCTOR**: I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that.  
**RACHEL**: So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Finn?  
**DOCTOR**: How about somewhere romantic?

**Market Place**

_The Tardis lands in the middle of the busy area in Venice, not even trying to hide.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Venice.  
_A view of the campanile of San Marco the Basilica, across a very wide canal with moored gondolas are shown in the foreground._  
**DOCTOR**: Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken.  
**FINN**: You owe Casanova a chicken?  
**DOCTOR**: Long story. We had a bet.  
_The Doctor is stopped by an official._  
**INSPECTOR**: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection.  
_The Doctor holds up his psychic paper._  
**DOCTOR**: There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find.  
**INSPECTOR**: I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise.  
_The Doctor blesses the man._  
**DOCTOR**: No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?  
**INSPECTOR**: Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague.  
**INSPECTOR**: Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri.  
**DOCTOR**: How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago.  
**INSPECTOR**: Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said.  
**DOCTOR**: Did she now.  
_Finn takes the psychic paper from the Inspector, who moves on to his next target._  
**INSPECTOR**: Oi.  
**FINN**: Er, according to this, I am your eunuch.  
**RACHEL**: Oh yeah. I'll explain later.

**House of Calvierri Entrance**

_The iron gates swing open. Girls in white dresses with white parasols and heavy veils on their heads walk out two by two.  
_  
**WOMAN**: Veils down, girls.  
**GIRL [OC]**: _Whispering. _The Calvierri girls.  
_The Doctor, Rachel and Finn, are across the canal from the procession. Guido runs up to the girls._  
**WOMAN**: What do you want?  
**GUIDO**: Where's my Isabella?  
**WOMAN**: What are you doing? Get away from there.  
_Guido lifts the girls veils until he finds his daughter._  
**GUIDO**: Isabella? Isabella, it's me.  
_One of the girls knocks Guido down and bares her needle-teeth at him._  
**WOMAN**: Girls, come along.  
**FRANCESCO**: She's gone.  
**GUIDO**: Isabella! It's me!

**By the Canal**

**RACHEL**: What was that about?  
**GUIDO**: Isabella!  
_The Doctor has vanished._  
**RACHEL**: I hate it when he does that.

**Alleyway**

**DOCTOR**: Who are those girls?  
**GUIDO**: I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school.  
**DOCTOR**: My first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?  
**GUIDO**: Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal.  
**DOCTOR**: I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri.

**Main Hall**

_Rosanna is on her knees before her Steward, drinking deeply from a golden goblet._  
**FRANCESCO**: Mother?  
**ROSANNA**: Mummy's hydrating, Francesco.  
**FRANCESCO**: And we never interrupt Mummy when she's hydrating.  
_Rosanna drains another goblet of liquid._  
**FRANCESCO**: We were accosted again. A man made a grab for one of the girls. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of discovery. I mean, we've already converted more than enough. Surely it's time to introduce them to my brothers?  
**ROSANNA**: I shall decide when we have enough.  
**FRANCESCO**: If it's more you want, let me take the girls into the city tonight. We could  
**ROSANNA**: We follow the plan. Let them hammer on our door. Beg to be taken.

**Street**

_Finn and Rachel are exploring._  
**FINN**: And what have you been doing?  
**RACHEL**: Well, running, and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was.  
**FINN**: Did you miss me?  
**RACHEL**: I knew I'd be coming back.  
**FINN**: He was right. It blots out everything else.  
**RACHEL**: Finn, this is our date. Let's not do this. Not now.  
**FINN**: Huh. We are in Venice and it is 1580.  
**RACHEL**: I know.  
_Francesco watches them leave from a stairway._  
**FLOWER** GIRL: Flowers, signor?  
_Francesco follows the flower girl around the corner, where she is waiting for him. FInn is about to take a picture of Rachel in front of a building when they hear a scream._  
**FINN**: What was that?  
_They run back in time to see Francesco with blood on his sharp teeth and the girl with two holes in her neck. Francesco hisses, raises his cloak and leaves._  
**FINN**: She'll be okay. Where are you? Rach, come back!  
_Rachel chases after Francesco but loses him when an alleyway opens straight onto the canal._

**House of Calvierri Entrance**

**GUIDO**: You have my daughter. Isabella!  
**GUARD**: No, you're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you.  
_The distraction enables the Doctor to sneak past and round to the water gate and sonic his way in._  
**GUIDO**: You have my daughter. Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter.  
**GUARD**: Go away.  
**GUIDO**: Isabella, it's me. It's your father.  
**GUARD**: We will arrest you.  
**GUIDO**: Isabella!  
**GUARD**: Give it up, will you. Move off.

**Cellar**

_The Doctor goes down a stone staircase to an area with a vaulted roof. There is an ornate mirror on one wall opposite 3 doors.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, handsome.  
_As he adjusts his bowtie in the mirror, girls in white robes appear behind him. They have no reflections._  
**GIRLS**: Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling.  
**GIRLS**: I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: Why don't you check this out?  
_The Doctor holds out an ID card with William Hartnell's photograph on it. The girls stare at it blankly, then the Doctor looks at it._  
**DOCTOR**: Library card. Of course, it's with him. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless  
**GIRLS**: Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky.  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo.  
_The girls teeth turn into needles, and they start to advance on the Doctor, hissing._  
**DOCTOR**: Tell me the whole plan. _Whispering._ One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas.  
_The Doctor runs back up the stairs._

**By the Canal**

_Night is falling. The Doctor and Rachel run up to each other. They grab each other's arms and start jumping up and down and talking at the same time.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: I just met some vampires.  
**RACHEL**: We just saw a vampire.  
_They talk over each other._  
**DOCTOR**: And creepy girls and everything.  
**RACHEL**: Vampires.  
_Finn runs up to the pair._  
**FINN**: We think we just saw a vampire.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Rach was just telling me.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, yeah. The Doctor actually went to their house.  
**FINN**: Oh. Right. Well.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow.  
**FINN**: What?  
**RACHEL**: How do we do that?  
**FINN**: Back in where?  
**DOCTOR**: Come and meet my new friend.

**Guido's home**

_A parchment map of Venice is laid on the table.  
_  
**GUIDO**: As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor.  
**RACHEL**: You need someone on the inside.  
**DOCTOR**: No.  
**RACHEL**: You don't even know what I was going to say.  
**DOCTOR**: Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in.  
**RACHEL**: Oh. So you do know what I was going to say.  
**FINN**: Are you insane?  
**RACHEL**: We don't have another option.  
**FINN**: He said no, Rach. Listen to him.  
**GUIDO**: There is another option.  
_Guido points to the collection of barrels behind Finn._  
**GUIDO**: I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy.  
_The Doctor sniffs the barrels._  
**DOCTOR**: Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive.  
**GUIDO**: What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?  
**RACHEL**: I'll be there three, four hours, tops.  
**DOCTOR**: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughter.  
**FINN**: What? Don't listen to him.  
**RACHEL**: Your daughter? You look about nine.  
**DOCTOR**: Brother, then.  
**RACHEL**: Too weird. Fiancé.  
**FINN**: I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé.  
**RACHEL**: No. No, you're right.  
**FINN**: Thank you.  
**RACHEL**: I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it.  
**FINN**: Me?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. You can be my brother.  
**FINN**: Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?  
**GUIDO**: Actually, I thought you were her fiancé.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, that's not helping.  
**FINN**: This whole thing is crazy. They're vampires, for God's sake.  
**DOCTOR**: We hope.  
**RACHEL**: So if they're not vampires?  
**DOCTOR**: Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire.

**Throne Room**

_Finn and Rachel stand before Rosanna and Francesco, dressing in appropriate costume._  
**FINN**: So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sister go to your school for special people would be great.  
**FRANCESCO**: Have we met?  
**FINN**: I've just got one of those faces.  
**FRANCESCO**: I wasn't talking to you.  
**FINN**: She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister.  
**ROSANNA**: Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?  
_Carlo is the Steward._  
**CARLO**: Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden.  
**ROSANNA**: What? Let me see.  
_Rory steps forward with the psychic paper whilst Francesco circles Rachel._  
**ROSANNA**: Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited. What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?  
**FRANCESCO**: Oh, I do, Mother. I do.  
**ROSANNA**: Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister.  
_Carlo hustles Finn away._  
**RACHEL**: Tell Uncle Doctor I'll see you both really soon, okay? I'll be fine.  
**FINN**: Rach!  
_Rachel is then led to the side door while Finn watches._

**Dormitory**

_Carlo leads Rachel up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, into a room with several beds. It is underneath a large, ornately decorated dome._

**CARLO**: There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here.  
**RACHEL**: Man! This is private education, then?  
_Carlo leaves with all but one of the girls._  
**RACHEL**: Hey. Hello, I'm Rachel. What's your name?  
**ISABELLA**: Isabella.  
**RACHEL**: Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?  
**ISABELLA**: They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon.  
**RACHEL**: What happens in there?  
**ISABELLA**: I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax.  
_A bell tolls._

**Gondola**

_Guido poles a gondola along. He is wearing Finn's stag party t-shirt._  
**DOCTOR**: She'll be fine.  
**FINN**: You can promise me that, can you?  
_Rachel is exploring the damp basement, not noticing a corpse._  
**GUIDO**: We're here.

**Tunnel**

**DOCTOR**: Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back  
**FINN**: What happened, between you and Rach? You said she kissed you.  
**DOCTOR**: Now? You want to do this now?  
**FINN**: I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years.  
_Rachel finds the cover of the trapdoor to the tunnel, and pulls back the metal bolts. She starts to leave and walks into Carlo, dropping her candle._  
**DOCTOR**: She was frightened. I was frightened. But we survived, you know, and the relief of it, and so she kissed me.  
**FINN**: And you kissed her back.  
**DOCTOR**: No. I kissed her mouth.  
**FINN**: Funny.  
**DOCTOR**: Rory. Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you.  
**FINN**: Yeah, it should have been me.  
**DOCTOR**: Exactly. That's why I brought you here.  
_A strong wind blows out their torch._  
**DOCTOR**: Can we go and see the vampires now, please?

**Cellar**

**CARLO**: Control yourself, child.  
**RACHEL**: Take your hands off me!  
_The place is illuminated with green light._  
**ROSANNA**: Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?

**Courtyard**

_The Doctor climbs up on Finn and out of the trapdoor, then pulls him up._

**DOCTOR**: Push. Come on. There we are. Rach. Where's Rach? Rachel?  
**FINN**: I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then.  
_Finn produces a tiny penlight, the Doctor pulls out a small ultraviolet light from his jacket._  
**DOCTOR**: Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight.  
**FINN**: Yours is bigger than mine.  
**DOCTOR**: Let's not go there.

**Cellar**

**ROSANNA**: Where are you from? Did you fall through the Chasm?  
**FRANCESCO**: Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process and ...  
**ROSANNA**: Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?  
_The chair is brought forward, and a drip bag is hung from a hook above it. _  
**RACHEL**: Okay, I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted.  
**ROSANNA**: _Laughs._ Put her in the chair.  
**RACHEL**: No! Take your hands off me!  
_The vampires set up bags of blood and fasten Rachel into the chair. Francesco holds her head._  
**ROSANNA**: Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
_Rosanna bites Rachel's neck._

**Courtyard**

**FINN**: If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh.  
_The Doctor opens a nearby chest. It contains desiccated vampires._  
**FINN**: What happened to them?  
**DOCTOR**: They've had all the moisture taken out of them.

**Cellar**

**FRANCESCO**: Mother, where you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty.  
**ROSANNA**: Of course, darling.

**Courtyard**

**FINN**: That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies.  
**FINN**: Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?  
**DOCTOR**: Maybe not everyone survives the process.  
**FINN**: You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around.  
**GIRLS**: Who are you?  
_Six girls have appeared. The Doctor waves his UV light at them._  
**DOCTOR**: We should run. Run.

**Cellar**

**ROSANNA**: This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded.  
**FRANCESCO**: Or you die. That can happen.  
**RACHEL**: And if I survive?  
**ROSANNA**: Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged.  
_Rachel kicks out at Rosanna, damaging a device under her overskirt. She briefly transforms into a bony vampire sea creature._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Oh! Finn, come on.  
_Rosanna, Francesco and Carlo run out._

**[Corridor]**

_They block the Doctor's way._

**DOCTOR**: Cab for Rachel Berry?

**Cellar**

_Isabella comes to free Rachel from the chair.  
_  
**RACHEL**: She bit me.

**Corridor**

_Vampires block the Doctor and Finn's retreat.  
_  
**ROSANNA**: This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?  
_The Doctor brandishes his UV light again._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah ha!  
_Isabella and Rachel run in._  
**RACHEL**: Finn.  
**FINN**: Rach.  
**ISABELLA**: Quickly, through here.  
**ROSANNA**: Seal the house.

**Tunnel**

**RACHEL**: They're not vampires.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**RACHEL**: I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens.  
_The Doctor sonics the trapdoor hatch._  
**DOCTOR**: Classic.  
**FINN**: That's good news? What is wrong with you people?  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, Finn. Move.  
_Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but are held back by the UV light. He sends the girls ahead of him. _  
**DOCTOR**: Keep moving. Come on, guys.

**Tunnel Entrance**

_Daylight, and church bells are ringing. Guido is still waiting with his gondola.  
_  
**ISABELLA**: Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick.  
_Isabella recoils as the sunlight touches her skin. _  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. Run.  
**ISABELLA**: I can't.  
_Isabella and the vampires shut the heavy door leading to the tunnel. The Doctor touches the metal on it, and gets an electric shock. _  
**RACHEL**: Is he dead?  
**FINN**: No, he's breathing.

**[Canalside]**

_Isabella is being made to walk the plank.  
_  
**CARLO**: And so in memory of the children lost to the Silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed.  
**ISABELLA**: Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian. I can swim. We can all swim.  
_A guard prods her off the plank with his pike. Bubbles rise from the water._  
**ISABELLA**: Something touched my leg! They're all around me. They bite!  
_Isabella is pulled down under the water._  
**ROSANNA**: Now leave us.  
_Carlo, the vampires and the guards go back inside the house. Rosanna kneels by the water. _  
**FRANCESCO**: Mother, change your form, or my brothers will think they are being fed twice today.  
**ROSANNA**: Not long now. It's not long.

**Throne Room**

_Rosanna enters alone. The Doctor is sitting on her throne._

**DOCTOR**: Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?  
**ROSANNA**: No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?  
**DOCTOR**: I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection.  
**ROSANNA**: Your question?  
**DOCTOR**: Why can we see your big teeth?  
**ROSANNA**: Self preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain.  
**DOCTOR**: Where's Isabella?  
**ROSANNA**: My turn. Where are you from?  
**DOCTOR**: Gallifrey.  
**ROSANNA**: You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum.  
**DOCTOR**: Why are you here?  
**ROSANNA**: We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?  
**DOCTOR**: Wedding present. The Silence?  
**ROSANNA**: There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost.  
**DOCTOR**: So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?  
**ROSANNA**: And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?  
**DOCTOR**: Where's Isabella?  
**ROSANNA**: Isabella?  
**DOCTOR**: The girl who saved my friend.  
**ROSANNA**: Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose.  
**DOCTOR**: I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children.  
**ROSANNA**: Carlo? You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise.  
_Carlo enters._  
**DOCTOR**: This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. Take your hands off me, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name.  
**CARLO [OC]**: Open the gates.  
_The Doctor leaves._

**Main Hall**

**ROSANNA**: Attend. Attend. The storm is coming.  
_Rosanna briefly transforms into her real form. Carlo staggers back, shocked._  
**ROSANNA**: Argh!  
**FRANCESCO**: Mummy, what's wrong with your perception filter?  
**ROSANNA**: The idiot child must have damaged it when she kicked me.  
_Another brief transformation._  
**ROSANNA**: Now, assemble the girls. I have a job for them.

**Guido's Home**

_The Doctor checks Rachel's puncture wounds with his sonic screwdriver. _  
**DOCTOR**: You're fine. Open wide.  
_He pops a peppermint into Amy's mouth. Guido and Finn have got their own clothes back._  
**DOCTOR**: Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think.  
**RACHEL**: If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun.  
**DOCTOR**: _Puts a hand over her mouth. _Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush.  
**FINN**: It's the school thing I don't understand.  
**DOCTOR**: _Puts a hand over her mouth. _Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush.  
**GUIDO**: I say we take the fight to them.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, ah, ah.  
**GUIDO**: What?  
_The Doctor gestures to Finn to put his hand over Guido's mouth._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice.  
**GUIDO**: She's going to sink Venice?  
**DOCTOR**: And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed.  
**FINN**: You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need guys.  
**RACHEL**: She's got the guys.  
**DOCTOR**: Where?  
**RACHEL**: In the canal. She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water.  
**DOCTOR**: Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh.  
_Thump creak noise._  
**DOCTOR**: The people upstairs are very noisy.  
**GUIDO**: There aren't any people upstairs.  
**DOCTOR**: Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?  
**FINN**: Is it the vampires?  
**DOCTOR**: Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space.  
_A window breaks. Vampires gather the doors and windows._  
**FINN**: Aren't we on the second floor?  
_The Doctor waves his UV light at them, then uses his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance._  
**GUIDO**: What's happened to them?  
**DOCTOR**: There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move.  
**FINN**: Come on.

**Staircase**

**GUIDO**: Give me the lamp.

**Outside Guido's home**

**DOCTOR**: Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving. Go, go, go.  
**GUIDO**: Stay away from the door, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: No. Guido, What are you doing?

**Staircase**

_Guido makes his way back to his apartment._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?

**Outside Guido's Home**

_The sonic screwdriver is useless.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Argh, bolted.

**Staircase**

**GUIDO**: Come on. That's it, keep coming. Come on.

**Outside Guido's Home**

**DOCTOR**: Guido!

**Guido's Home**

_Guido picks up a lit candle and backs towards his collection of gunpowder barrels. The vampires move forward. _

**GUIDO**: Come on. Come on. Come on.  
_The Doctor runs away, very fast. _  
**GUIDO**: We are Venetians!  
_KABOOM._

**Throne Room**

**ROSANNA**: Right. To begin, let's fill the sky with fire.  
_She opens one of the ornaments on the arm of her throne and presses a button. Gas spews from a tower on the corner of the house, instantly creating a violent thunderstorm._  
**ROSANNA:** Yes.

**[Street]**

_The people are frightened.  
_  
**MAN**: In sight of the Lord, protect and keep us.

**Outside Guido's Home**

**DOCTOR**: Rosanna's initiating the final phase.  
**RACHEL**: We need to stop her. Come on.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. Get back to the Tardis.  
**RACHEL**: You can't stop her on your own.  
**DOCTOR**: We don't discuss this. I tell you to do something, Rach, and you do it. Huh?  
_Rachel storms off._  
**FINN**: Thank you.  
**DOCTOR**: You're welcome.

**[By the canal]**

_Francesco opens the gates across from where Finn and Rachel are watching the sky.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Oh my God, what is going on?  
**FINN**: The sky, it's like it's boiling.  
_Francesco dives into the canal._

**Throne Room**

_The Doctor opens the back of the throne.  
_  
**ROSANNA**: You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom.  
**DOCTOR**: The girls have gone, Rosanna.  
**ROSANNA**: You're lying.  
**DOCTOR**: Shouldn't I be dead, hmm? Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city.  
**ROSANNA**: So save them.

**Alleyway**

_Francesco confronts Finn and Rachel. Finn picks up two candlesticks and holds them out as a cross._  
**FINN**: Rach, run.  
_Francesco knocks the candlesticks out of Finn's hands and walks towards Rachel._  
**FINN**: This way, you freak. No! This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum.  
**FRANCESCO**: Huh?  
**FINN**: No.  
**FRANCESCO**: Did you just say something about Mummy?  
_Finn picks up a broomstick and jabs it towards Francesco, then waves it around. Francesco draws his very real sword and does the same. A very uneven fight ensues._  
**RACHEL**: Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him. This way. bring him this way. Finn!  
_The broomstick gets chopped up. Finn manages to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line. _  
**FINN**: Oh. Oh, you stink of fish.  
**FRANCESCO**: Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits.  
_Finn backs away to where Rachel had run, and trips. Francesco transforms into his true self and leaps on him. _  
**RACHEL**: Hey, Mummy's boy!  
_Rachel uses her compact mirror to direct sunlight onto Francesco, who instantly burns and explodes, covering Finn with soot._  
**FINN**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: That was lucky. Why did you make the sign of the cross, you dummy?  
**FINN**: Oh. Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?  
_Rachel gives him a passionate kiss._  
**RACHEL**: Mmm. Now we go help the Doctor.  
**FINN**: Righty-ho.

**House of Calvierri Entrance**

**CARLO**: Open the gate!  
_Carlo drags out a bag filled with gold objects. Finn and Rachel run inside._  
**MAN**: It's the Almighty. Look at the sky!

**Throne Room**

**DOCTOR**: Get out. I need to stabilise the storm.  
**FINN**: We're not leaving you.  
**DOCTOR**: Right, so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the  
_The house shakes, knocking them off their feet._  
**FINN**: What was that?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing. Bit of an earthquake.  
**RACHEL**: An earthquake?  
**DOCTOR**: Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them.  
**FINN**: No?  
**DOCTOR**: No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator.

**Bell tower**

_The bells are rocking and ringing._

**DOCTOR**: Shut up. Shut up. That's better.  
_The Doctor starts to climb up the outside to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh. Oh. Okay.

**Outside the House of Calvierri**

**FINN**: There he is. Come on.  
_The Doctor opens the brass ball to reveal clockwork. _  
**FINN**: Come on.  
**RACHEL**: Come on.  
_The Doctor finds a tiny switch and stops the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud._  
**FINN**: You did it!

**Canalside**

_Rosanna cannot turn her perception filter off now. She undresses quickly.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Rosanna!  
**ROSANNA**: One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?  
**DOCTOR**: I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna. I did it.  
**ROSANNA**: Tell me, Doctor. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us.  
_Rosanna steps off the plank into the water, where her sons consume her._  
**DOCTOR**: No! No!

**Market Place**

_The Inspector gives the Doctor his deepest, most respectful bow.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Lima Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away.  
**FINN**: It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've...  
**RACHEL**: Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay.  
**DOCTOR**: Fine with me.  
**FINN**: Yeah? Yes, I would like that.  
**RACHEL**: Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. My work here is done.  
_Rachel goes into the Tardis._  
**FINN**: Er, we are not her boys.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, we are.  
**FINN**: Yeah, we are.  
_Suddenly, Venice is empty of people._  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, listen to that.  
**FINN**: Er, what? All I can hear is silence. _oiceover of Roasanna's words earlier.  
_**ROSANNA [OC]**: There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things.  
_The Doctor looks troubled._


	7. Rachel's Choice

**Kitchen**

_In the quiet countryside, a cockerel crows. A very heavily pregnant Rachel is mixing ingredients in a bowl, when she suddenly puts it down and gasps.  
_  
**RACHEL**: _Screams. _Finn!

**Outside the House**

_Long haired Finn returns home on his bicycle.  
_  
**AMY [OC]**: Finn, it's starting!

**Kitchen**

_Finn dashes in to find Rachel contentedly eating cake mix.  
_  
**FINN**: Ah. Okay, okay.  
**RACHEL**: False alarm.  
**FINN**: What?  
**RACHEL**: Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before.  
_The sound of the Tardis materializing._  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**FINN**: I know, leaf blowers. Use a rake.  
**RACHEL**: No, it's.  
_The Tardis parks herself directly outside the front window._  
**RACHEL**: I knew. I just knew.

**Front Garden**

_The Doctor has to try and step over a small rockery to get out. Finn comes out of the house.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Finn!  
**FINN**: Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: I've crushed your flowers.  
**RORY**: Oh, Rach will kill you.  
**DOCTOR**: Where is she?  
**FINN**: She'll need a bit longer.  
**DOCTOR**: Whenever you're ready, Rach.  
_Rachel waddles out. _  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet.  
**RACHEL**: I'm pregnant.  
_The Doctor and Rachel hug._  
**DOCTOR**: You're huge.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, I'm pregnant.  
**DOCTOR**: Look at you. When worlds collide.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, I'm pregnant.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age _Looks at Finn._ and size. _Looks at Rachel._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, it's good to see you, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Are you pregnant?

**Lima**

**DOCTOR**: Ah, Lima. Vibrant as ever.  
**FINN**: It's Upper Lima, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket.  
**DOCTOR**: Where is everyone?  
**RACHEL**: This is busy. Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their nineties.  
_An old woman is looking out of her curtains as they pass and then quickly closes them._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, don't let that get you down.  
**RACHEL**: It's not getting me down.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, I wanted to see how you were. You know me, I don't just abandon people when they leave the Tardis. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of your old pal the Doctor so easily.  
**RACHEL**: Hmm. You came here by mistake, didn't you?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next? So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know  
**RACHEL**: Boredom.  
**DOCTOR**: Self harm.  
**FINN**: We relax.  
**DOCTOR**:_ Pauses._ Relax.  
**FINN**: We live. We listen to the birds.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, see? Birds. Those are nice.  
**FINN**: We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the Tardis days, did we?  
_The bird is very loud._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old  
_Rachel, Finn, and the Doctor fall asleep._

**Tardis**

_The Doctor wakes up on the console floor. Short haired FInn and non-pregnant Rachel enter._

**DOCTOR**: Days. What? No, yes, sorry, what? Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask. You don't want to know. You're safe now.  
_The Doctor hugs Rachel._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, okay.  
**DOCTOR**: That's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something.  
**FINN**: Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, so did I.  
**FINN**: Not a nightmare, though, just, er, we were married.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. In a little village.  
**FINN**: A sweet little village, and you were pregnant.  
**RACHEL**: Yes, I was huge. I was a boat.  
_The Doctor looks up and over to the pair._  
**FINN**: So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?  
**RACHEL**: Are you calling me a boat?  
**FINN**: And Doctor, you were visiting.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage.  
**FINN**: How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense.  
**RACHEL**: And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?  
**DOCTOR**: It was a bit similar, in some aspects.  
**FINN**: Which aspects?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, all of them.  
**RACHEL**: You had the same dream.  
**DOCTOR**: Basically.  
**FINN**: You said it was a nightmare.  
**DOCTOR**: Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now.  
_A bird is singing._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor? If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?  
**FINN**: Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the

**Lima**

FINN: Dream. Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the Tardis.  
_The Doctor checks his suspenders and walks away._  
**FINN**: You had the same dream, didn't you?  
**RACHEL**: Weren't we just saying the same thing?  
**FINN**: But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?  
**RACHEL**: I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?  
**FINN**: Doctor, what is going on?  
**RACHEL**: Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?  
_The Doctor walks back over._  
**DOCTOR**: Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.  
**FINN**: But we're awake now.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. You thought you were awake on the Tardis, too.  
**RACHEL**: But we're home.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Finn, Rachel, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one.  
_The birds singing start again._

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Oh, this is bad. I don't like this.  
_He kicks the console, and hurts his leg._  
**DOCTOR**: Argh. Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force.  
**RACHEL**: Shall I run and get the manual?  
**DOCTOR**: I threw it in a supernova.  
**RACHEL**: You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross.  
**FINN**: Okay, but whatever's wrong with the Tardis, is that what caused us to dream about the future?  
**DOCTOR**: If we were dreaming of the future.  
**RACHEL**: Well, of course we were. We were in Lima.  
**FINN**: Upper Lima.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Lima, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?  
**RACHEL**: No, okay? No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now.  
**DOCTOR**: And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty.  
**RACHEL**: Hey. Pregnant.  
**DOCTOR**: And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true.  
**FINN**: Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside.  
**RACHEL**: With a bow tie-wearing alien.  
**FINN**: So maybe what rings true isn't so simple.  
**DOCTOR**: Valid point.  
_The Tardis switches off. There is just a faint glow from the time rotor left._  
**DOCTOR**: It's dead. We're in a dead time machine.  
_A bird sings. Finn hugs Rachel. _  
**DOCTOR**: Remember, this is real. But when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels.  
**RACHEL**: It is real. I know it's real.

**Lima**

_A teacher leads a crocodile of schoolchildren past. The church clock is chiming as Finn and Rachel wake up on a bench outside the Library._  
**RACHEL**: Okay, this is the real one. Definitely this one. It's all solid.  
**DOCTOR**: It felt solid in the Tardis too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it.  
_The Doctor waves his hand in front of his face._  
**FINN**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though.  
_A little old woman walks past._  
**HAMIT**: Hello, Doctor.  
**FINN**: Hi.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello. You're a doctor.  
**FINN**: Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams.  
**DOCTOR**: A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting.  
**FINN**: What is?  
**DOCTOR**: Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream.  
**RACHEL**: It's Rach's dream too. Isn't it, Rach?  
**RACHEL**: _Quickly answers. _Yes. Course it is, yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: What's that?  
**RACHEL**: Old people's home.  
_The sign outside says Lima Residential Care Home. A man is looking out of a window, then a woman and another man._  
**DOCTOR**: You said everyone here lives to their nineties. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick.  
_The Doctor runs off, followed by Finn._  
**RACHEL**: Oh. Can we not do the running thing?

**Care Home Lounge**

**WOMAN [OC]**: Oh hello, Doctor Hudson.  
**POGGIT**: Hello, Finn love.  
**FINN**: Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?  
**POGGIT**: A bit stiff.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus. No, you don't have that yet. Forget that.  
**POGGIT**: Who's your friend? A junior doctor?  
**FINN**: Yes.  
**POGGIT**: Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson.  
_The Doctor has to try on the sweater Mrs Poggit is knitting._  
**DOCTOR**: Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out. You're incredibly old, aren't you?  
_The rest of the residents in the lounge stare at him, then the birdsong starts and they fall asleep._

**Tardis**

**RACHEL**: Okay, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real. It's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?  
**FINN**: It's bloody cold.  
**DOCTOR**: The heating's off.  
**FINN**: The heating's off?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do.  
**FINN**: Er, yes. Sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though.  
**DOCTOR**: I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you.  
**RACHEL**: What do you mean, act?  
**DOCTOR**: Everything's off. Sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls.  
_A little man in a red bow tie and tweed jacket suddenly appears on the stairs behind the Doctor._  
**DREAM LORD**: Well, that took a while. Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie.  
**DOCTOR**: How did you get into my Tardis? What are you?  
**DREAM LORD**: What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord.  
**DOCTOR**: Nice look.  
**DREAM LORD**: This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?  
_The Doctor throws his sonic screwdriver through the Dream Lord._  
**DREAM LORD**: Interesting. I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord. It's in the name, isn't it? Spooky. Not quite there.  
_He pops up behind them. _  
**DREAM LORD**: And yet, very much here.  
**DOCTOR**: I'll do the talking, thank you. Rach, want to take a guess at what that is?  
**RACHEL**: Er, Dream Lord. He creates dreams.  
**DOCTOR**: Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks.  
**DREAM LORD**: And what about the gooseberry, here. Does he get a guess?  
**FINN**: Er, listen. If anyone's the gooseberry round here, it's the Doctor.  
**DREAM LORD**: Well now, there's a delusion I'm not responsible for.  
**FINN**: No, he is. Isn't he, Rach.  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, Rach, have to sort your men out. Choose, even.  
**RACHEL**: I have chosen. Of course I've chosen.  
_Rachel is standing close to the Doctor, but she hits Finn. _  
**RACHEL**: It's you, stupid.  
**FINN**: Oh, good. Thanks.  
_The Dream Lord pops behind them again._  
**DREAM LORD**: You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice. Rachel. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face.  
**DOCTOR**: Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?  
**DREAM LORD**: Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground.  
**DOCTOR**: Am I?  
**DREAM LORD**: If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?  
**FINN**: You were  
**DREAM LORD**: I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep.  
_Birdsong._  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh. Or are you waking up?  
_The Doctor tries to stay awake, but finally falls asleep.._

**Care Home Lounge**

_The residents are gone. The Dream Lord walks in wearing a dark suit and tie, with an x-ray in his hand.  
_  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor.  
**RACHEL**: Always? What do you mean, always?  
**DREAM LORD**: Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?  
**FINN**: What happens?  
**DREAM LORD**: You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality.  
**RACHEL**: Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?  
**DREAM LORD**: Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning.  
_The Dream Lord vanishes. _  
**FINN**: Okay, I don't like him.  
**RACHEL**: Who is he?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. It's a big universe.  
**RACHEL**: Why is he doing this?  
**DOCTOR**: Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel.  
**FINN**: What does he mean, deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has happened here. I mean, a bit of natural wastage, obviously.  
_The Doctor is suddenly in his jacket again, not the sweater._  
**DOCTOR**: They've all gone. They've all gone.

**Lima**

_Directly opposite the care home is a play area and a ruined castle. The teacher is trying to keep control of the children as they play.  
_  
**WOMAN**: Stop. You two, over there. Come along, where's the rest of you? Come on, come on. We're going up to the castle now. All of you, come on.  
**FINN**: Why would they leave?  
**RACHEL**: And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's nice old lady act?  
**DOCTOR**: One of my tawdry quirks. Sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So, come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in. Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams.  
**FINN**: And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, sort of communal trance. Very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell, but my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have.  
**RACHEL**: Ooo. Ow. Really. Ow! It's coming.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, you're a doctor, help her.  
**FINN**: You're a doctor.  
**BOTH**: It's okay, we're doctors.  
_The Doctor squats down to catch the baby._  
**FINN**: What do we do?  
**RACHEL**: Okay, it's not coming.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**RACHEL**: This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet, so don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.

**Playground**

_Rachel goes to sit on a swing as Mrs Poggit walks up the steps to the castle. The Doctor sits on the other swing, while Finn stands besides Rachel._  
**DOCTOR**: Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room.  
**RACHEL**: I have to be this size, I'm having a baby.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Finn's ponytail? You hold him down, I'll cut it off?  
**FINN**: This from the man in the bow tie.  
**DOCTOR**: Bow ties are cool. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. What's she doing? What does she want?  
_Tweet, tweet._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, no. Here we go.

**Tardis**

**RACHEL**: It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?  
**DOCTOR**: What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry, sorry. There should be some stuff down there. Have a look.  
_Finn and Rachel go down the steps. The Doctor goes underneath the console with a tin mug and opens a tool box. It contains a piece of rope, a bottle opener and a whisk._  
**FINN**: I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby.  
**RACHEL**: But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone?  
**FINN**: Because we're going to freeze to death?  
**RACHE;**: The Doctor'll fix it.  
**FINN**: Okay. Because we're going to get married?  
**RACHEL**: We can still get married some day.  
**FINN**: You don't want to any more. I thought you'd chosen me, not him.  
**RACHEL**: You are always so insecure.  
**FINN**: You ran off with another man.  
**RACHEL**: Not in that way.  
**FINN**: It was the night before our wedding.  
**RACHEL**: We're in a time machine. It can be the night before our wedding for as long as we want.  
**FINN**: We have to grow up eventually.  
**RACHEL**: Says who?  
_Rachel gives Finn a blanket and they go back up the stairs. The Doctor has assembled the whisk, rope and bottle opener into a gizmo._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, Finn, wind. Rach, could you attach this to the monitor, please.  
**FINN**: I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device.  
**DOCTOR**: It's a generator. Get winding.  
**RACHEL**: Not enough.  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, wind.  
**FINN**: Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?  
_The scanner comes to life._  
**RACHEL**: Where are we?  
**DOCTOR**: We're in trouble.  
**FINN**: What is that?  
**DOCTOR**: A star. A cold star.  
_The Doctor opens the door._  
**DOCTOR**: That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. There's our deadly danger for this version of reality.  
**RACHEL**: So this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn.  
**DOCTOR**: So's this one. It's just burning cold.  
**FINN**: Is that possible?  
**DOCTOR**: I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?  
**FINN**: Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about fourteen minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem.  
**FINN**: Because you know how to get us out of this?  
**DOCTOR**: Because we'll have frozen to death by then.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, then what are we going to do?  
**DOCTOR**: Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose.  
**FINN**: Oh, this is so you, isn't it?  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**FINN**: Huh, what? A weird new star, fourteen minutes left to live and only one man to save the day, huh? I just wanted a nice village and a family.  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and  
_The Dream Lord looks startled as the bird song starts up._  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here.

**Ruined Castle**

**DOCTOR**: Where have the children gone?  
**FINN**: Don't know. Play time's probably over.  
_The Doctor scans the molehills and objects left next to them._  
**FINN**: You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?  
**RACHEL**: I feel it both places.  
**FINN**: I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here.  
**RACHEL**: Not really me, though, is it? I mean, would I be happy settling down in a place with a bar, two shops and a really bad Amateur Dramatics Society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. I can't save everyone else's bad acting with my amazing acting. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?  
**DOCTOR**: Play time's definitely over.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, my God.  
**FINN**: What happened to them?  
_The old people are walking along the street._  
**DOCTOR**: I think they did.

**Playground**

**RACHEL**: They're just old people.  
**DOCTOR**: No, they're very old people. Sorry, Finn, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive.  
**DREAM LORD**: Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Rach? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the Tardis. You first.  
**DOCTOR**: Leave her alone.  
**DREAM LORD**: Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero. Leave her alone.  
**FINN**: Just leave her.  
**DREAM LORD**: Yes, you're not quite so impressive, but I know where your heart lies, don't I, Rachel Berry?  
**RACHEL**: Shut up. Just shut up and leave me alone.  
**DREAM LORD**: But listen. You're in there. Loves a brunette, the Doctor. Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first.  
**DOCTOR**: Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are.  
**DREAM LORD**: Course you don't.  
**DOCTOR**: Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do.  
**DREAM LORD**: Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them.  
_The old people are walking across the grass. The Dream Lord vanishes._  
**FINN**: Hi. Hello.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense.  
**FINN**: Hello, Mister Nainby.  
**DOCTOR**: Finn.  
**FINN**: Mister Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee.  
_Nainby grabs Finn by the collar and lifts him off his feet._  
**FINN**: Did I not say thank you?  
_Finn gets thrown into the mud by the swings._  
**FINN**: How did he do that?  
**DOCTOR**: I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run, fast.  
**RACHEL**: Can't we just talk to them?  
_The old people open their mouths, and an eye looks out. _  
**RACHEL**: There is an eye in her mouth.  
**DOCTOR**: There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting.  
**FINN**: That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?  
_Mrs Poggit breaths a stream of green gas at them._  
**DOCTOR**: Run. Okay, leave them, leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines. A proud, ancient race. you're better than this.  
_Finn and Rachel run off._  
**DOCTOR**: Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?  
**POGGIT**: We were driven from our planet by...  
**DOCTOR**: Planet by upstart neighbours.  
**NAINBY**: So we've...  
**DOCTOR**: Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long. You're keeping them alive.  
**POGGIT**: We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real.  
_A paper boy wheels his bicycle past._  
**BOY**: Morning.  
_Mrs Poggit breaths on him and he turns to dust. _  
**DOCTOR**: You need to leave this planet.

**Outside the Cottage**

**RACHEL**: Wait. Stop.  
_Four old people are advancing through the sheep meadow across the road._  
**FINN**: After all I've done for the over seventies in this village.  
_Mrs Hamill is by the front door._  
**FINN**: Okay, this is crazy. She loves me. I fixed her depression. She's just a little old lady.  
**AMY**: Mrs Hamill, we don't understand.  
_The Eknodine looks out of Mrs Hamill's mouth._  
**FINN**: I'll deal with this one, Chubs. Now  
_They dodge the blast of green gas. Finn picks up a piece of wood._  
**FINN**: I can't hit her.  
**RACHEL**: Whack her!  
_Finn swings and knocks Mrs Hamill down. They run inside._

**Cottage**

**RACHEL**: We just ran away. We just abandoned the Doctor. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see him for years, and somehow we don't really connect any more, and then, then he takes the bullet for us.  
_Finn is locking doors and windows, and building a barricade._  
**FINN**: Hey, he'll be fine. You know the Doctor. He's Mr. Cool.

**Lima Butchers Shop**

_The Doctor is fighting the bird song's effect. The Dream Lord is behind the counter?  
_  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, aren't you, you big flop-haired wuss.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, pipe down. I'm busy.  
**DREAM LORD**: Maybe you need a little sleep.  
_The Doctor slumps to the floor._  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, wait a moment. If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things.  
_The Doctor gets up. _  
**DREAM LORD**: Fingers in the ear. Brilliant. What's next, shouting boo? _He unlocks the front door._ Come in, come in.  
_The old people enter the shop._  
**DREAM LORD**: Yes, we've got lots at steak here this week. Lots at steak, get it? Are these jokes wasted on you?  
**DOCTOR**: Wait, wait, stop.  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh. Oh, I can't watch.  
_The Doctor locks himself in a store room._

**[Tardis]**

**RACHEL**: Ah, it's colder.  
**DOCTOR**: The three of us have to agree, now, which is the dream.  
**FINN**: It's this, here.  
**RACHEL**: He could be right. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. Ice can burn. Sofas can read. It's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now.  
**RACHEL**: Okay, which world do you think is real?  
**DOCTOR**: This one.  
**FINN**: No, the other one.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but are we disagreeing or competing?  
**RACHEL**: Competing? Over what? _They look at her. _Oh.  
**DOCTOR**: Nine minutes till impact.  
**RACHEL**: What temperature is it?  
**DOCTOR**: Outside? Brrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and other parts.  
**FINN**: I think all my parts are basically fine.  
**DOCTOR**: Stop competing.  
_Finn picks up the Tardis telephone._  
**FINN**: Can't we call for help?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, because the universe is really small and there's bound to be someone nearby.  
**RACHEL**: Put these on, both of you.  
_Rachel has cut a slit in the middle of the blankets._  
**FINN**: Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen.  
**RACHEL**: Here we go. My boys. My poncho boys. If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band.  
**FINN**: We're not going to die.  
**DOCTOR**: No, we're not, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? what's the logic?  
**DREAM LORD**: Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality.  
**FINN**: Can you hear that?  
**RACHEL**: What? No.  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, don't be scared. We'll be back.  
_The Doctor and Finn fall asleep._  
**RACHEL**: Finn, Doctor, don't leave me.  
**DREAM LORD**: Rachel, we're going to have fun, aren't we?  
**RACHEL**: No, please, not alone.

**Cottage**

_Finn wakens to the sound of the front windows being smashed. Rachel sleeps on the bottom of the stairs so he tries to drag her up them.  
_  
**FINN**: Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
_He lays her on the nursery floor._  
**FINN**: Sorry.  
_He looks out of the window where the old people have got a battering ram and are also pushing at the Tardis. He jams the door handle with a chair and sits on it._

**Lima Butcher's shop**

_The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, where is it?  
_He gets the frequency, then opens the door and zaps the lights. The old people close their eyes and mouths, and he escapes._

**Lima**

_Mister Nainby is attacking a camper van parked nearby._  
**MAN**: Oh help, somebody.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you couldn't live near the shops, could you.  
**MAN**: Help me!  
_The Doctor knocks Mister Nainby down and gets into the driver's seat._  
**DOCTOR**: It's okay, it's only me.  
_They drive by the playground where a group of mothers is being attacked._  
**MAN**: Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly. Get in.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, jump in. Quickly, get in now. Quickly. Hurry up. Are we in?  
_Then they rescue a family by a gate._  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, let's go.  
**MAN**: Quickly, in here.  
**DOCTOR**: All four, quick.  
**MAN**: That's it. Clear.  
**DOCTOR**: Everyone in.

**Tardis**

_There is a thick layer of frost over everything._  
**DREAM LORD**: Poor Rachel. He always leaves you, doesn't he, alone in the dark. Never apologises.  
**RACHEL**: He doesn't have to.  
**DREAM LORD**: That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you with me. Spooky old, not to be trusted me. Anything could happen.  
**RACHEL**: Who are you, and what do you want? The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different.  
**DREAM LORD**: Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?  
**RACHEL**: Actually, yes.  
**DREAM LORD**: The only girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DREAM LORD**: So what's his name? Now, which one of these men would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with a handsome hero. Would you really give him up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?  
**RACHEL**: Stop it.  
**DREAM LORD**: But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor. Pick a world, and this nightmare will all be over. They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Rachel's men. Rachel's choice.

**Outside the Church**

_The Doctor gets rid of his passengers._  
**DOCTOR**: Everybody, out, out, out. Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door.  
_He drives off._

**Camper Van**

_The Dream Lord appears wearing a peach racing suit and holding a full face helmet._  
**DREAM LORD**: It's make your mind up time in both worlds.  
**DOCTOR**: Fine. I need to find my friends.  
**DREAM LORD**: Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?  
_The Dream Lord vanishes again, and the Doctor arrives outside the cottage to see the slow motion onslaught of the elderly._  
**DOCTOR**: Okay.

**Nursery**

_Rachel wakes up._  
**RACHEL**: How did I get up here?  
**FINN**: I carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising.  
**RACHEL**: Where's the Doctor?  
**FINN**: I don't know. I want to do something for you.  
_He gets a pair of scissors and cuts off his pony tail._  
**RACHEL**: I was starting to like it.  
_The window opens, making them jump._  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry. I had to stop off at the butcher's.  
**FINN**: What are we going to do?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. I thought the freezing Tardis was real but now I'm not so sure.  
**RACHEL**: Oh! I think the baby's starting.  
**FINN**: Honestly?  
**RACHEL**: Would I make it up at a time like this?  
**FINN**: Well, you do have a history of _Gets a look_. being very lovely. Why are they so desperate to kill us?  
**DOCTOR**: They're scared. Fear generates savagery.  
_Something is thrown through a window. Mrs Poggit breaths at Finn, and some of the green gas touches him._  
**RACHEL**: Finn!  
_The Doctor knocks Mrs Poggit off the porch roof._  
**FINN**: No, I'm not ready.  
**RACHEL**: Stay.  
_Finn begins to turn to dust._  
**FINN**: Look after our baby.  
**RACHEL**: No. No. Come back. Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do.  
**DOCTOR**: Not always. I'm sorry.  
**RACHEL**: Then what is the point of you? _Rachel touches the pile of dust then gets up._  
**RACHEL**: This is the dream. Definitely this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?  
**DOCTOR**: Unless we just die.  
**RACHEL**: Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream.  
**DOCTOR**: How do you know?  
**AMY**: Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it.

**Outside the Cottage**

**RACHEL**: Why aren't they attacking?  
**DOCTOR**: Either because this is just a dream or because they know what we're about to do.  
_Rachel holds out her hand for the camper van key._  
**DOCTOR**: Be very sure. This could be the real world.  
**RACHEL**: It can't be. Finn isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Okay.  
_Rachel starts the engine. The Doctor looks at the Dream Lord then gets in the passenger side._

**Camper Van**

**RACHEL**: I love Finn, and I never told him. But now he's gone.  
_Rachel revs the engine and drives the camper van through the pensioners and at the cottage._

**Tardis**

_There's a thick layer of ice over everyone and everything now. First the Doctor, then Rachel, then Finn wake up. Rachel reaches for Finn's hand.  
_  
**DREAM LORD**: So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up.  
_The Tardis power is restored_.  
**DREAM LORD**: I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell.  
_The Dream Lord vanishes._  
**FINN**: Something happened. I. What happened to me? I.  
_Rachel hugs him._  
**FINN**: Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? Could you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies, and maybe birthdays.  
**RACHEL**: What are we doing now?  
**DOCTOR**: Me, I'm going to blow up the Tardis.  
**FINN**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality.  
**RACHEL**: What are you doing?.  
**FINN**: Doctor, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't a dream.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, it is.  
**RACHEL**: Stop him.  
**DOCTOR**: Star burning cold? Do me a favor. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams.  
**RACHEL**: How do you know that?  
**DOCTOR**: Because I know who he is.  
_KABOOM. The Tardis is back to normal. Finn and Rachel enter to see the Doctor looking at something small and yellow on his palm._  
**DOCTOR**: Any questions?  
**RACHEL**: Er, what's that?  
**DOCTOR**: A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us.  
_He takes it to the door and blows it into space._  
**FINN**: So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on.  
**RACHEL**: But why didn't it feed on us, too?  
**DOCTOR**: The darkness in you pair, it would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise, I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out.  
**RACHEL**: But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, right now a question is about to occur to Finn. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention.  
**FINN**: Yeah. Actually, yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: There it is.  
**FINN**: Because what I don't get is, you blew up the Tardis, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Lima dream?  
**RACHEL**: We crashed the camper van.  
**FINN**: Oh, right. I don't remember that bit.  
**RACHEL**: No, you weren't there. You were already...  
**FINN**: Already what?  
**RACHEL**: Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you.  
**FINN**: Okay. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?  
**RACHEL**: I didn't.  
**FINN**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.  
**FINN**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, oh.  
_Finn kisses Rachel, then she kisses him back._  
**DOCTOR**: So, well then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?  
**FINN**: I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Rach this time. Rachel's choice.


	8. The Hungry Earth

**Outside**

_South Wales, 2020. An old mining village with half the homes boarded up. A man is helping a boy to read.  
_  
**MO**: But who is this creature with terrible claws, terrible teeth in his terrible jaws? Go on, your bit. He, he has. Go on.  
**ELLIOT**: I can't do it, Dad. I can listen to books, anyway.  
**MO**: I know it doesn't come easy, son, but you've got to keep at it. All right? You're not on your own with this.  
_A woman brings a lunch box._  
**AMBROSE**: Mo, you'll be late for your shift.  
**MO**: Yeah, you're right. Sorry, El, got to go. Now, who loves you more than me?  
**ELLIOT**: No one.  
**AMBROSE**: Stop saying that.  
_Mo bicycles up to the mine, with its high tech equipment installed._

**Control Room**

**COMPUTER**: Approaching stage four target drilling depth. Stage four target drill depth scheduled in five, four, three, two, one. Stage four target drill depth achieved. Drill depth now twenty one kilometres.  
_Quiet celebrations. The Indian woman in charge makes a telephone call._  
**NASREEN**: Hi. Nasreen here. Just to let you know we have just hit our new target.  
_The older man, Tony Mack, makes an announcement on the tannoy._  
**MACK**: Twenty one kilometres, folks. Further than anyone's ever drilled into the Earth. Thanks for your amazing work. Have a great weekend. Onwards and downwards.  
**NASREEN**: How much further do you think we can we go, Mack?  
**MACK**: Into the unknown. Exciting, isn't it?  
**NASREEN**: Yeah.  
_Mo enters._  
**MO**: Aye, aye. Stop that. The real worker's here now.  
**MACK**: Evening, Mo.  
**MO**: Twenty one k? Whoo hoo. You wanted to grab all the glory before I come on shift. Right, off you go. Get out. My gaff for the night.  
_All alone with the computer screens, Mo gets the book out of his knapsack - the Gruffalo._  
**MO**: Brilliant.  
_The ground starts shaking, then everything stops. The CCTV screens go dead one by one. The power fails so Mo takes a flashlight to check everything is okay._

**Store Room**

_There is a steaming hole in the floor.  
_  
**MO**: That is mad.  
_He reaches in and something grabs his arm._  
**MO**: Oh, no. Please.  
_He struggles free and tries to escape, but he is pulled into the hole backwards, screaming._

**Graveyard**

The Tardis has landed.

**DOCTOR**: Behold, Rio.  
**RACHEL**: Nah.  
**FINN**: Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe.  
**DOCTOR**: No? Ooo, feel that, though. What's that?  
_The Doctor jumps up and down._  
**DOCTOR**: Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird.  
**FINN**: What's weird?  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach.  
**DOCTOR**: Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot.  
**RACHEL**: Why are those people waving at us?  
_Two figures on the other side of the valley._  
**DOCTOR**: Can't be.  
_Finn starts to wave back._  
**RACHEL**: Don't.  
_The Doctor uses a pair of binoculars._  
**DOCTOR**: It is. It's you two.  
**FINN**: No, we're here. How can we be up there?  
**DOCTOR**: Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic.  
**RACHEL**: We're still together in ten years?  
**FINN**: No need to sound so surprised.  
**RACHEL**: Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?  
**DOCTOR**: Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing.  
**RACHEL**: We're not going to have a look, are we?  
**DOCTOR**: Let's go and have a look. Come on, you two, let's see what they're doing.  
**FINN**: If he can't get us to Rio, how's he ever going to get us back home?  
**RACHEL**: Did you not see over there? It all works out fine.  
**FINN**: After everything we've seen, we just drop back into our old lives? The nurse and the actress?  
**RACHEL**: I guess. He's getting away.  
**FINN**: Hang on. What are you doing with that?  
**RACHEL**: Engagement ring. I thought you liked me wearing it.  
**FINN**: Rach, you could lose it. Cost a lot of money, that.  
**RACHEL**: Hmm. Spoilsport.  
_Rachel gives the ring to Finn._  
**FINN**: Go on. I'll catch you both up.  
_He runs back to the Tardis._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Store Room**

**MACK**: The drill's shut down. There's no sign of Mo. Nobody's been in or out of the perimeter between last night and now. What's that? That wasn't there last night. How the hell did that get there?  
**NASREEN**: I don't know.

**Graveyard**

_Finn puts the ring back in its box and safely on the console. He comes out of the Tardis to meet Elliot's mom.  
_  
**AMBROSE**: Well, that was quick.  
**FINN**: Was it?  
**AMBROSE**: It's great that you came.  
**ELLIOT**: Bit retro. What is it, portable crime lab?  
**FINN**: Oh, er, sort of.  
**AMBROSE**: Ambrose Northover. I was the one who called. I run the meals on wheels for the whole valley. This is my son, Elliot.  
**ELLIOT**: Where's your uniform?  
**AMBROSE**: Don't be cheeky, Elliot. He's plain clothes. CID, is it? Anyway, it's over here.  
**FINN**: Er, okay.

**Mine Gates**

**DOCTOR**: Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm.  
_He sonics the lock._  
**RACHEL**: That is breaking and entering.  
**DOCTOR**: What did I break? Sonicing and entering. Totally different.  
**RACHEL**: Come on, then.  
**DOCTOR**: You're sure Finn'll catch us up?

**Graveyard**

_By an open grave._

**AMBROSE**: It's a family plot, see. My aunt Gladys died six years ago. Her husband, Alun, died a few weeks back. He lived in the house two doors down. There's not many of us left up here now.  
**ELLIOT**: Mum, he doesn't care about that. He wants to know about the dead bodies.  
**AMBROSE**: Yes. Sorry. Well, they always wanted to be buried in the same plot, together. But when we went to bury Uncle Alun, Gladys wasn't there. Gone. Body, coffin, everything.  
**FINN**: What?  
**AMBROSE**: The mad thing is, on the surface, the grave was untouched. No signs of it having been messed with.  
**FINN**: I'm sorry, I don't understand.  
**AMBROSE**: Nobody has touched the grave since my aunt was buried. But when they dug it open, the body was gone. How is that possible?

**Tunnel**

**DOCTOR**: What about now? Can you feel it now?  
**RACHEL**: Honestly, I've got no idea what you're talking about.  
**DOCTOR**: The ground doesn't feel like it should.  
**RACHEL**: It's ten years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels.  
**DOCTOR**: Good thought, but no, it doesn't. Hear that, drill in start-up mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass.  
_The Doctor has a few leaves. He tries eating one._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?  
**DOCTOR**: No, that's recent. What's in

**Store Room**

**DOCTOR**: Here? Hello.  
**NASREEN**: Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?  
**RACHEL**: I'm dressed for Rio.  
**DOCTOR**: Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?  
**NASREEN**: None of your business.  
**DOCTOR**: Where are you getting these readings from?  
**NASREEN**: Under the soil.  
**MACK**: The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?  
**RACHEL**: Rachel, _points to the Doctor,_ the Doctor. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?  
**NASREEN**: We don't know. It just appeared overnight.  
**DOCTOR**: Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast.  
**NASREEN**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: What's your name?  
**NASREEN**: Nasreen Chaudhry.  
**DOCTOR**: Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving.  
**MACK**: Hey, that's specialised equipment. Get away from it.  
_Rachel squats down by the hole._  
**NASREEN**: What is?  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?  
**DOCTOR**: Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting.  
**NASREEN**: What shouldn't?  
_Rumble._  
**DOCTOR**: The ground, the soil, the earth, moving. But how? Why?  
**RACHEL**: Earthquake?  
**MACK**: What's going on?  
**DOCTOR**: Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room.  
_Two more holes appear in the floor, then three more._  
**DOCTOR**: It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us.  
**NASREEN**: No, no that's not possible.  
**DOCTOR**: Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!  
_They run. More holes appear and Mack's foot does down one of them._  
**NASREEN**: Tony!  
**DOCTOR**: Stay back, Rachel. Stay away from the earth.  
_Rachel jumps over a hole to help Mack._  
**RACHEL**: It's okay.  
_A hole opens under Rachel's feet._  
**RACHEL**: It's pulling me down.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel!  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, help me. Something's got me.  
**DOCTOR**: Stay away from it.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, the ground's got my legs.  
**DOCTOR**: I've got you.  
**RACHEL**: Okay.  
_Nasreen pulls Mack free._  
**RACHEL**: Don't let go.  
**DOCTOR**: Never.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, what is it, and why is it doing this?  
**DOCTOR**: Stay calm. Keep hold of my hand. Don't let go. Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!  
_Nasreen and Mack run out._  
**RACHEL**: Can you get me out?  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand.

**Control Room**

**NASREEN**: Shut down all drilling activity as quick as you can.  
**MACK**: Reducing main unit power.

**Store Room**

**DOCTOR**: I'm not going to let you go.  
_Their grip fails._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, it's pulling me down. Something's pulling me.  
**DOCTOR**: Stay calm. Now, hold on till they can just shut down the drill.  
**RACHEL**: I can't hold on!

**Control Room**

**NASREEN**: Tony, we've got to be faster.  
**MACK**: I'm doing my best. Come on, shut down.

**Store Room**

**RACHEL**: What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there.  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, concentrate. Don't you give up.  
**RACHEL**: Tell Finn  
**DOCTOR**: No. Rach! Rach, no!  
_Rachel disappears below the soil._  
**DOCTOR**: No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No.  
_The sonic screwdriver cannot help either. Nasreen and Mack run in._  
**NASREEN**: Where is she?  
**DOCTOR**: She's gone. The ground took her.

**Graveyard**

_Finn is in the grave cut, investigating.  
_  
**ELLIOT**: Do you want sugar?  
**FINN**: Sorry?  
**ELLIOT**: In your tea. Mum's asking.  
**FINN**: No, thanks.  
**ELLIOT**: There's only one explanation, as far as I can see.  
**FINN**: What's that, then?  
**ELLIOT**: The graves eat people. Devour them whole, leaving no trace.  
**FINN**: Not sure about that.  
**ELLIOT**: They didn't steal the body from above. They couldn't have got in from the sides. Only other thing is, they get in from underneath.  
**FINN**: Not very likely, though.  
**ELLIOT**: When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.  
**FINN**: Sorry?  
**ELLIOT**: Sherlock Holmes. Got the audiobook. The graves round here eat people.

**Store Room**

**MACK**: Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?  
**DOCTOR**: It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink. Something pulled her in. It wanted her.  
**NASREEN**: The ground wanted her?  
**DOCTOR**: You said the ground was dormant. Just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill had been stopped.  
**MACK**: That's right.  
**DOCTOR**: But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back.  
**NASREEN**: So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling? Doctor, that is ridiculous.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh, of course. It's bio-programming.  
**NASREEN**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Bio-programming. Oh, it's clever. You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future and not here. What's it doing here?  
**NASREEN**: Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?  
**MACK**: You're not making any sense, man.  
**DOCTOR**: Excuse me, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack.  
**NASREEN**: Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?  
**DOCTOR**: Stop you drilling. Okay, so we find whatever's doing the bio-programming, we can find Rach. We can get her back. Shush, shush, shush. Have I gone mad? I've gone mad.  
**NASREEN**: Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Shush, shush. Silence. Absolute silence. You've stopped the drill, right?  
**NASREEN**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: And you've only got the one drill?  
**NASREEN**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: You're sure about that?  
**MACK**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: So, if you shut the drill down, why can I still hear drilling? It's under the ground.  
**MACK**: That's not possible.  
_The Doctor sonics the computers nearby. _  
**NASREEN**: Oh no, what, what are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors. Good. Just unite the data, make it all one big conversation. Let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. Twenty one point zero zero nine kilometres. Well done.  
**NASREEN**: Thank you. It's taken us a long time.  
**DOCTOR**: Why here, though? Why'd you drill on this site?  
**NASREEN**: We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for twenty million years.  
**DOCTOR**: The blue grass? Oh, Nasreen. Those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Because while you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up.  
_The deep sensor readings resolve themselves on the screen._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down.  
**MACK**: No, no, we've surveyed that area.  
**DOCTOR**: You only saw what you went looking for.  
**NASREEN**: What are they?  
**DOCTOR**: Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?  
**MACK**: Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in.  
**DOCTOR**: Grab this equipment and follow me.  
**NASREEN**: Why? What're we doing?  
**DOCTOR**: That noise isn't a drill, it's transport. Three of them, thirty kilometres down. Rate of speed looks about a hundred and fifty kilometres an hour. Should be here in ooo, quite soon. Twelve minutes. Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up, now.

**Outside**

**MACK**: How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?  
**DOCTOR**: You saw the readings.  
**NASREEN**: Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?  
_Slow red lightning in the sky._  
**NASREEN**: Whoa, did you see that?  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no.  
_The Doctor uses his catapult to fire a stone into the air. It hits an energy shield and vapourizes._  
**DOCTOR**: Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped.  
**FINN**: Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people.  
**DOCTOR**: Not now, Finn. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in.  
**FINN**: What? Okay, what about the Tardis?  
**NASREEN**: The what?  
**DOCTOR**: Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes.  
**FINN**: Nine and a half minutes to what?  
**NASREEN**: We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface.  
**FINN**: Where's Rach?  
**DOCTOR**: Get everyone inside the church. Finn, I'll get her back.  
**FINN**: What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?  
**DOCTOR**: She was taken. Into the Earth.  
**FINN**: How? Why didn't you stop it?  
**DOCTOR**: I tried. I promise, I tried.  
**FINN**: Well, you should've tried harder!  
**DOCTOR**: I'll find Rachel. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me.  
_Somewhere, Rachel is being scanned by green light._

**Church Porch**

**AMBROSE**: Where's Mo? Is he with you?  
**MACK**: This flaming door. Always sticking. I thought you were having it fixed.  
**AMBROSE**: Dad!  
**ELLIOT**: Something's happened to him, hasn't it?

**Church**

_A nice stained glass window behind the altar, but the small building is just used for storage now.  
_  
**AMBROSE**: So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready.  
**AMBROSE**: No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?  
**MACK**: He's telling the truth, love.  
**AMBROSE**: Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish.  
**NASREEN**: Look, Ambrose. We saw the Doctor's friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it for me, is the Doctor.  
**AMBROSE**: Him?  
**DOCTOR**: Me.  
**ELLIOT**: Can you get my dad back?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time.  
**AMBROSE**: So tell us what to do.  
**DOCTOR**: Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find.

**Graveyard**

**DOCTOR**: Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors.

**Church**

_The equipment is set up. The dots are still heading up towards the surface on the computer screens._

**DOCTOR**: Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going.  
**ELLIOT**: I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot.  
**MACK**: Six minutes forty.  
_Five minutes to go. The new CCTV array is ready._  
**MACK**: Works in quadrants. Every movement sensor and trip light we've got. If anything moves, we'll know.  
**DOCTOR**: Good lad.

**Outside**

_Four minutes, and the Doctor is examining the inside of Ambrose's meals on wheels van._  
**AMBROSE**: Oi! What're you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Resources. Every little helps. Meals on wheels. What've you got here, then. Warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back.  
_Ambrose puts an armful of rifles and a cricket bat on the seat._  
**AMBROSE**: Bit chilly for a hideout, mind.  
**DOCTOR**: What are those?  
**AMBROSE**: Like you say, every little helps.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no weapons. It's not the way I do things.  
**AMBROSE**: You said we're supposed to be defending ourselves.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away.

**Church**

_Less than three and a half minutes. Elliot runs in with his map.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you.  
**ELLIOT:** I don't understand what you're going to do.  
**DOCTOR**: Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe.  
**ELLIOT**: Knock 'em out. Cool.  
**DOCTOR**: Lovely place to grow up round here.  
**ELLIOT**: Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off.  
**DOCTOR**: I was the same where I grew up.  
**ELLIOT**: Did you get away?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
**ELLIOT**: Do you ever miss it?  
**DOCTOR**: So much.  
**ELLIOT**: Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
**ELLIOT**: You scared of them?  
**DOCTOR**: No, they're scared of me.  
**ELLIOT**: Will you really get my dad back?  
**DOCTOR**: No question.  
**ELLIOT**: I left my headphones at home.  
_One minute left._

**Graveyard**

**DOCTOR**: How're you doing?  
_Finn is completing the sensor array._  
**FINN**: It's getting darker. How can it be getting dark so quickly?  
**DOCTOR**: Shutting out light from within the barricade. Trying to isolate us in the dark. Which means  
_Rumble._  
**DOCTOR**: It's here.

**Church**

**NASREEN**: They're close to the surface now.  
_She puts her hand on Mack's then they embrace and kiss._  
**NASREEN**: Tony.  
**MACK**: Like you didn't know.  
_Zero. The dots stop moving._

**Church Porch**

**AMBROSE**: I can't open it. It keeps sticking. The wood's warped.  
**DOCTOR**: Any time you want to help.  
**FINN**: Can't you sonic it?  
**DOCTOR**: It doesn't do wood.  
**FINN**: That is rubbish.  
**DOCTOR**: Oi, don't diss the sonic.  
_Three shoulders force the door open._

**Church**

_The ground starts shaking. Stacked objects begin to tumble._

**DOCTOR**: See if we can get a fix.  
_The lights explode._  
**MACK**: No power.  
**DOCTOR**: It's deliberate.  
**FINN**: What do we do now?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing. We've got nothing. They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems.  
**FINN**: Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?  
**NASREEN**: I'm fine.  
**AMBROSE**: Me too.  
_Big rumble._  
**FINN**: Doctor, what was that?  
**MACK**: It's like the holes at the drill station.  
**NASREEN**: Is this how they happened?  
**DOCTOR**: It's coming through the final layer of Earth.  
**NASREEN**: What is?  
_Silence falls._  
**MACK**: The banging's stopped.  
**AMBROSE**: Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?  
**DOCTOR**: I did.  
**AMBROSE**: Where is he?  
**DOCTOR**: He said he was going to get headphones.  
**AMBROSE**: And you let him go? He was out there on his own?

**Church Porch**

_Something is moving in the graveyard.  
_  
**ELLIOT**: Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!

**Church**

**AMBROSE**: Elliot!  
**ELLIOT [OC]**: Let me in.  
**AMBROSE**: He's out there. Help me!

**Church Porch**

**ELLIOT**: Open the door. Mum! There's something out here.

**Church**

**AMBROSE**: Push, Elliot.

**Church Porch**

_Something flashes past._  
**AMBROSE [OC]**: Push, Elliot. Give it a shove.  
**ELLIOT**: Mum. Hurry up.  
_Something looks down on Elliot._  
**ELLIOT**: Mum.

**Church**

**MACK**: Come on.  
_The door finally opens._

**Church Porch**

**AMBROSE**: Elliot! Where is he? He was here. He was here. Elliot!  
**DOCTOR**: Ambrose, don't go running off!  
**MACK**: Ambrose!

**Graveyard**

**AMBROSE**: Elliot, it's Mum.  
_She finds his headphones on the ground._  
**AMBROSE**: Nooo!  
_Something knocks her over._  
**AMBROSE**: Get off me!  
_Mack grabs it from behind. It wriggles free. He shines his flashlight on a human sized reptilian biped. It flicks its extensible tongue and hurts his neck, then gets away._  
**AMBROSE**: Dad!  
**DOCTOR**: What happened?  
**AMBROSE**: My dad's hurt.  
**DOCTOR**: Get him into the church now.  
**AMBROSE**: Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't think so. They've taken three people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope.  
**AMBROSE**: Then why have they taken him?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church.  
**AMBROSE**: Come on, Dad.  
**FINN**: So what now?

**Outside**

_The Doctor dons a pair of infra red sunglasses. He spots a dark shape moving through the bushes.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Cold blood. I know who they are.  
_He goes to the van and gets the CO2 fire extinguisher. Something hisses nearby and he lets it off. It screams. Finn bursts out of the back of the van, and he and the Doctor bundle it inside._  
**FINN**: We got it.  
**DOCTOR**: Defending the planet with meals on wheels.  
_Their high five is interrupted by another rumble._  
**FINN**: What was that?  
**DOCTOR**: Sounds like they're leaving.  
**FINN**: Without this one?  
_The energy dome becomes transparent, letting the sunshine in._  
**FINN**: Looks like we scared them off.  
**DOCTOR**: I don't think so. Now both sides have hostages.

**Underground**

_Rachel wakes up in a glass coffin.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Let me out. Can anybody hear me? I'm alive in here! Let me out! I know you're out there. My name is Rachel Berry and you'd better get me the hell out of here or so help me I am going to kick your backside. Please?  
_A figure leans over her._  
**FIGURE**: Shush.  
**RACHEL**: Did you just shush me? Did you just shush me?  
_Gas enters the coffin._  
**RACHEL**: No, no, no. No, don't do that. No gas. No gas!  
_Rachel coughs and passes out. _

**Graveyard**

**DOCTOR**: So, I think I've met these creatures before. Different branch of the species, mind, but all the same. Let's see if our friend's thawed out.

**Crypt**

**FINN**: Are you sure? By yourself?  
**DOCTOR**: Very sure.  
**FINN**: But the sting?  
**DOCTOR**: Venom gland takes at least twenty four hours to recharge. Am I right? I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine.  
_Finn leaves. Their prisoner moves out of the shadows, her chains rattling._  
**DOCTOR**: I'm the Doctor. I've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask.  
_The mask looks like a reptile face, with very big black eyes. He removes it gently._  
**DOCTOR**: You are beautiful. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous. Mind if I sit? Now. Your people have a friend of mine. I want her back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?  
**ALAYA**: I'm the last of my species.  
**DOCTOR**: Really. No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid.  
**ALAYA**: I'm the last of my species.  
**DOCTOR**: No. You're really not. Because I'm the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name.  
**ALAYA**: Alaya.  
**DOCTOR**: How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?  
**ALAYA**: We were attacked.  
**DOCTOR**: The drill.  
**ALAYA**: Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet.  
**DOCTOR**: Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice.  
**ALAYA**: Primitive apes.  
**DOCTOR**: Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. I can help you with that.  
**ALAYA**: This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes.  
**DOCTOR**: Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet.  
**ALAYA**: So we destroy them.  
**DOCTOR**: You underestimate them.  
**ALAYA**: You underestimate us.  
**DOCTOR**: One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out.  
**ALAYA**: We did not initiate combat, but we can still win.  
**DOCTOR**: Tell me where my friend is. Give us back the people who were taken.  
**ALAYA**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today.  
**ALAYA**: The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due.  
**DOCTOR**: Not while I'm here.  
**ALAYA**: I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?

**Church**

**FINN**: You're going to what?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them.  
**AMBROSE**: You're going to negotiate with these aliens?  
**DOCTOR**: They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Rachel, because I will find them. While I'm gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity.  
**MACK**: And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?  
**DOCTOR**: No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?  
_Nasreen applauds the speech._

**Graveyard**

_Nasreen follows the Doctor to the Tardis._

**DOCTOR**: No, sorry, no. What are you doing?  
**NASREEN**: Coming with you, of course. What is it, some kind of transport pod?  
**DOCTOR**: Sort of, but you're not coming with me.  
**MACK**: He's right. You're not.  
**NASREEN**: I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet, and now you want me to stand back while you head down into it? I don't think so.  
**DOCTOR**: I don't have time to argue.  
**NASREEN**: I thought we were in a rush.  
**DOCTOR**: It'll be dangerous.  
**NASREEN**: Oh, so's crossing the road.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, for goodness sake. All right, then. Come on.  
**MACK**: Hey. Come back safe.  
**NASREEN**: Of course.

**Tardis**

**DOCTOR**: Welcome aboard the Tardis. Now, don't touch anything. Very precious.  
**NASREEN**: No way. But, but that's, this is fantastic. What does it do?  
**DOCTOR**: Everything. I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere.  
_They get knocked off their feet._  
**DOCTOR**: Did you touch something?  
**NASREEN**: No. Isn't this what it does?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not doing anything. We've been hijacked. I can't stop it. They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field. They're pulling the Tardis down into the Earth.

**Crypt**

**ALAYA**: You had to come and see me.  
**FINN**: We are going to keep you safe.  
**AMBROSE**: Your tribe are going to give us back our people in exchange for you.  
**ALAYA**: No. Shall I tell you what's really going to happen, apes? One of you will kill me. My death shall ignite a war, and every stinking ape shall be wiped from the surface of my beloved planet.  
**MACK**: We won't allow that to happen.  
**ALAYA**: I know apes better than you know yourselves. I know which one of you will kill me. Do you?  
_Alone, Mack checks his injury in an old mirror. Green veins are spreading from it down to his chest._

**Tardis**

_The Tardis comes to a sudden stop, throwing the Doctor and Nasreen to the floor.  
_  
**NASREEN**: Where are we?

**Tunnel**

_Loose soil is raining down, gently, from the hole above the Tardis._  
**DOCTOR**: Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this.  
**NASREEN**: How far down are we?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, a lot more than twenty one kilometres.  
**NASREEN**: So why aren't we burning alive?  
**DOCTOR**: Don't know. Interesting, isn't it?  
**NASREEN**: It's like this is everyday to you.  
**DOCTOR**: Not every day. Every other day.

**Laboratory**

_Rachel wakes up strapped to a near vertical examination table.  
_  
**MO**: Don't struggle. Close your eyes and don't struggle.  
**RACHEL**: What? Where am I? Why can't I move my body?  
**MO**: Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious.  
**RACHEL**: Okay, you're freaking me out now. Did what? Who did?  
**MO**: Dissected me.  
_He has a scar running from sternum to naval._  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**MO**: He's coming. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you.  
_A Silurian scientist approaches with a scalpel._

**Tunnel**

**DOCTOR**: We're looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Homo Reptilia? Maybe less.  
_Nasreen goes down a side passage and stops._  
**NASREEN**: One small tribe.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
**NASREEN**; Maybe a dozen?  
**DOCTOR**: Ah.  
_They look down on a vast chamber._  
**DOCTOR**: Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilisation living beneath the Earth.


	9. Cold Blood

**ELDANE [OC]**: This is the story of our planet, Earth. Of the day a thousand years past when we came to share it with a race know as Humanity. It is the story of the Doctor, who helped our races find common ground, and the terrible losses he suffered. It is the story of our past and must never be forgotten.

**City**

**DOCTOR**: This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep. We need to find Rachel. Looking for heat signature anomalies.  
**NASREEN**: But Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants.  
**DOCTOR**: Must be getting closer to the centre of the city.  
**NASREEN**: You're sure this is the best way to enter?  
**DOCTOR**: Front door approach. Definitely. Always the best way.  
_Alarms sound._  
**COMPUTER**: Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.  
**DOCTOR**: Apart from the back door approach. That's also good. Sometimes better.  
**COMPUTER**: Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.  
**NASREEN**: Doctor.  
_Warriors approach from both sides. _  
**COMPUTER**: Hostile life forms detected area seventeen.  
**DOCTOR**: We're not hostile. We're not armed. We're here in peace.  
_A warrior steps forward and gasses them with its weapon._

**Laboratory**

**RACHEL**: Don't you come near me with that.  
_The scientist makes an audio note._  
**MALOHKEH**: From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male.  
**RACHEL**: I dressed for Rio!  
**MO**: Leave her alone. You've got me.  
_Rachel's wrists are clamped tighter._  
**RACHEL**: Argh.  
**MALOHKEH**: Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection.  
**TANNOY**: Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested. Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested.  
_Malohkeh runs out._  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. And stay out.  
_Rachel has managed to get the restraints control from Malohkeh. She frees herself, then Mo._  
**RACHEL**: Ah ah!  
**MO**: How did you get that?  
**RACHEL**: You never picked a lizard man's pocket? Come on, before he gets back.

**Tunnel**

**MO**: That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?  
**RACHEL**: Don't know. But I know someone who could have some answers. We need to get back to the surface and find him. I wonder where this leads.  
**MO**: Maybe it's a way out of here.  
_Rachel presses a button on a wall panel. A screen lights up, then the area behind the door. It is a stasis alcove, and Elliot is inside._  
**MO**: Oh, my God, no.  
**RACHEL**: What is it?  
**MO**: It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him? He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot? Elliot, it's Dad.  
**COMPUTER**: Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint.  
**RACHEL**: Stop. Seriously, we can't get in.  
**MO**: That's my boy in there.  
**RACHEL**: These screens, they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs. Heartbeats, pulses. Why else would he be wired up? He's still alive.  
**MO**: All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. Trust me. We'll get him out.

**Graveyard**

_Ambrose is still holding Elliot's headphones.  
_  
**Finn**: Ambrose.  
**AMBROSE**: You lied. You told us you were the police.  
**Finn**: It was a misunderstanding.  
**AMBROSE**: Who are you? You and the Doctor? Why is this happening to us? What did we ever do?  
**Finn**: The Doctor'll get your son back, I promise. In the meantime, we take turns guarding the creature.  
**AMBROSE**: Oh, so that's it? We just sit and wait.  
**Finn**: And then we exchange her for your family. I promise you, Ambrose, I trust the Doctor with my life. We stick to his plan. We keep that creature safe.

**Laboratory**

_The Doctor is being scanned, and it hurts._

**DOCTOR**: Argh.  
**RESTAC**: How can they have escaped? This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard.  
**MALOHKEH**: I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac, but we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?  
**RESTAC**: No.  
**MALOHKEH**: It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain. I'm decontaminating now.  
**DOCTOR**: Decontamination? No, no, no.  
_That hurts even more._

**Crypt**

_Alaya is soaking in the sunlight from the small window when she smells Mack enter._

**ALAYA**: Why aren't you dead? You're carrying my venom in your blood. But you should have died. Why aren't you dead? Show me.  
_Mack shows her the green veins._  
**ALAYA**: How does it feel, ape?  
**MACK**: Like it's burning in my blood. Please, if you help me, I can help you. If you could cure me, I could help you escape.  
**ALAYA**: You see? You beg and offer betrayal so early. Why would I want to escape when I can watch you die? The first ape death of the coming war.

**Laboratory**

**DOCTOR**: No! Argh!  
**MALOHKEH**: It's all right, it won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not an ape. Look at the scans. Two hearts. Totally different. Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping me alive.  
_Malohkeh turns off the decontamination machine._  
**RESTAC**: No, complete the process.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's much better, thanks. Not got any celery, have you? No. No, not really the climate. Tomatoes, though. You'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor. Oh, and there's Nasreen. Good.  
_Nasreen wakes._  
**NASREEN**: Oh, a green man.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello. Who are you?  
**RESTAC**: Restac, Military commander.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?  
**MALOHKEH**: Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city.  
**DOCTOR**: Oxygen pockets, lovely. Ooo, but not so good with an impending drill. Now it makes sense.  
**RESTAC**: Where is the rest of your invasion force?  
**DOCTOR**: Invasion force. Me and lovely Nasreen? No. We came for the humans you took. And to offer the safe return of Alaya. Oh wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe.  
**RESTAC**: You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage.  
**DOCTOR**: Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here.  
**RESTAC**: I don't negotiate with apes. I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface.  
**DOCTOR**: What's that?  
**RESTAC**: Your execution.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.

**Cryo-chambers**

**RACHEL**: These chambers are all over the city.  
_She lights up two. They contain Silurians._  
**MO**: Urgh. Turn it off, quick. They're not moving.  
**RACHEL**: Maybe they're asleep. Let's have another look.  
**MO**: No, Rach, don't. Don't.  
_Rachel opens the chamber and goes inside._  
**MO**: Rach, what are you doing? Get out of there.  
**RACHEL**: Some sort of suspended animation. I wonder what these are?  
_The discs the Silurians are standing on._  
**RACHEL**: The Doctor would know. The Doctor always knows.  
**MO**: Hey, look.  
_Above the two Silurians are tunnels heading straight up._  
**RACHEL**: Wait. I've got it. It's how they came up to the surface. Some sort of powered transport discs. It's our way out of here.  
**MO**: Even better. Weapons. Come on, now we can fight back.  
_They take the Silurian disc weapons from the warriors and back out of the chamber. Rachel switches it off. _  
**MO**: Which way now?  
**RACHEL**: Door at the end.  
**MO**: Are you sure?  
**RACHEL**: No.

**Army Storage**

_The door at the end leads to a balcony overlooking a vast chamber, containing warriors as far as the eye can see.  
_  
**MO**: Wow.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah.  
**MO**: We don't stand a chance.  
**RACHEL**: We have to find the Doctor.

**Church**

_Mack raids the first aid box for pain killers.  
_  
**AMBROSE**: Dad, are you all right? Dad?  
**MACK**: Ambrose, I'm fine. Leave me alone.  
**AMBROSE**: You are not fine. Let me, let me look.  
**MACK**: Get off.  
**AMBROSE**: Let me look. Oh, my God, Dad.  
**MACK**: I don't know what's happening to me.  
**AMBROSE**: It's going to be fine. First thing is, bring this temperature down. Get you resting.

**Gardens**

_The Doctor and Nasreen are under escort._

**DOCTOR**: These must be the only ones awake. The others must still be in hibernation.  
**NASREEN**: So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?  
**DOCTOR**: Their astronomers predicted the planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse, when in reality it was the moon coming into alignment with the Earth.  
**MALOHKEH**: How can you know that?  
**DOCTOR**: Long time ago, I met another tribe of Homo Reptilia. Similar, but not identical.  
**RESTAC**: Others of our species have survived?  
**DOCTOR**: The humans attacked them. They died. I'm sorry.  
**RESTAC**: A vermin race.

**Crypt**

**AMBROSE**: What's the cure?  
**ALAYA**: What?  
**AMBROSE**: I saw what you've done to my dad. What's the cure?  
**ALAYA**: Why would I tell you?  
**AMBROSE**: Because if you don't, I'm going to have to use this on you.  
_Ambrose has kept a taser from her collection of weapons._  
**ALAYA**: Now you reveal yourselves.  
**AMBROSE**: First you take my son, now you hurt my dad. I'm just protecting my family here, that's all. I don't want to use it. I want you to put things right.  
**ALAYA**: Use it.  
**AMBROSE**: What?  
**ALAYA**: Use it on me. But you're too afraid. A woman who can't even protect her own child must be too weak to  
_Ambrose zaps Alaya. She falls to her knees._  
**AMBROSE**: I didn't want to do that. Are you all right? Tell me, what's the cure for my dad?  
**ALAYA**: He's vermin. He deserves a painful death.  
**AMBROSE**: I am giving you a chance.  
**ALAYA**: I knew it would be you. The one with the most to lose. The weakest.  
_Ambrose uses the taser again._

**Church**

**Finn**: I'm a nurse. You should have told me.  
_They hear a scream from the crypt._

**Crypt**

_Alaya is still alive. Finn runs to her.  
_  
**MACK**: Ambrose, what have you done?  
**AMBROSE**: She kept taunting me about Mo and Elliot and you.  
**MACK**: We have to be better than this.  
**AMBROSE**: She wouldn't tell me anything. I thought sooner or later she'd give in. I would have done. I just, I just want my family back, Dad.  
**Finn**: I'm sorry. How do we help you? Tell us what to do.  
**ALAYA**: I knew this would come. And soon the war.  
**Finn**: You're not dying. I'm not going to let you. Not today.  
_Alaya dies._

**Court**

_Long table in the middle, ranks of benches along the walls.  
_  
**MALOHKEH**: You're not authorized to do this.  
**RESTAC**: I am authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming.  
**RESTAC**: This is our court and our place of execution.  
**RACHEL**: Let them go.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry. There's a girl to rely on.  
**RACHEL**: You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster.  
**NASREEN**: Mo.  
**RACHEL**: Now let them go, or I shoot.  
_Restac moves towards Rachel._  
**RACHEL**: I'm warning you.  
_Restac disarms Rachel._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't you touch her!  
**RESTAC**: And you.  
_Mo is disarmed._  
**MALOHKEH**: All right, Restac, you've made your point.  
**RESTAC**: This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh.  
_They hiss at each other._  
**MALOHKEH**: This isn't the way.  
**RESTAC**: Prepare them for execution.  
**RACHEL**: Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential.  
_The four are shacked to rings in a pair of columns._  
**DOCTOR**: I'm glad you're okay.  
**RACHEL**: Me too. Lizard men, though.  
**DOCTOR**: Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back.  
**NASREEN**: After they've wiped out the human race.  
**RACHEL**: Right. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest.  
**NASREEN**: Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?

**Crypt**

**AMBROSE**: I didn't know it would go like that, Dad.  
**MACK**: My little girl, what have you done?  
**AMBROSE**: What happens now?  
_A computer screen in a box comes to life._  
**AMBROSE**: Oh, my God.  
**RESTAC [on screen]**: Who is the ape leader?  
**AMBROSE**: It's them. How are they doing that? How do they know that we're in here?  
_Ambrose covers Alaya's body with a tarpaulin._  
**RESTAC [on screen]**: Who speaks for the apes?  
**MACK**: Don't tell them what's happened.

**Court**

_Finn is on a large holographic screen._

**Finn [on screen]**: I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway.

**Crypt**

**RESTAC [on screen]**: Do you understand who we are?  
**Finn**: Sort of. A bit. Not really.  
**RESTAC [on screen]**: We have ape hostages.

**Court**

**Finn [on screen]**: Doctor! Rach!  
**AMBROSE [on screen]**: Mo! Mo, are you okay?

**Court**

**MO [on screen]**: I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home.  
**Finn**: Rach, I thought I'd lost you.  
**RACHEL [on screen]**: What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy.  
**NASREEN** [on screen]: Tony Mack!

**Crypt**

**MACK**: Having fun down there?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm.  
**RESTAC [on screen]**: Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends

**Court**

**RESTAC**: One by one.  
**AMBROSE [on screen]**: No.

**Crypt**

**Finn**: Ambrose.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Steady now, everyone.

**Court**

**MACK [on screen]**: Ambrose, stop it.  
**AMBROSE [on screen]**: Get off me, Dad.

**Crypt**

**AMBROSE**: We didn't start this.

**Court**

**DOCTOR**: Let Finn deal with this, Ambrose, eh?

**Crypt**

**AMBROSE**: We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family.  
**RESTAC [on screen]**: No. Execute the girl.  
**FINN**: No! No, wait!  
**RACHEL [on screen]**: Finn!

**Court**

**FINN [on screen]**: She's not speaking for us.  
**DOCTOR**: There's no need for this.  
**FINN [on screen]**: Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it.  
**RESTAC**: Aim.  
**FINN [on screen]**: Rach!  
**RACHEL**: Finn!  
**DOCTOR**: Don't do this!

**Crypt**

**FINN**: No!  
_The screen goes blank._

**Court**

**RESTAC**: Fire!  
**ELDANE**: Stop! You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?  
**RESTAC**: The apes are attacking us.  
**ELDANE**: You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them.  
**RESTAC**: I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane.  
**ELDANE**: Well then, you must shoot me.  
**RESTAC**: You woke him to undermine me.  
**MALOHKEH**: We're not monsters. And neither are they.  
**RESTAC**: What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?  
**MALOHKEH**: While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself.  
**RESTAC**: We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet.  
**ELDANE**: Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you.  
**RESTAC**: You'll need me, then we'll see.

**Crypt**

**FINN**: Nothing. I've got to get down there.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Finn. Hello.  
**FINN**: Where's Rachel?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: She's fine. Look, here, she is.  
**FINN**: Oh, thank God.  
**RACHEL [on screen]**: Keeping you on your toes.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: No time to chat. Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up.  
_Transmission ends._  
**MACK**: The moment we get down there, everything will fall apart.  
**FINN**: We have to return her. They deserve at least that.

**Court**

**DOCTOR**: I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about.  
**ELDANE**: How so?  
**DOCTOR**: You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it.  
**ELDANE**: Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?  
**DOCTOR**: Me? No. But they are.  
**NASREEN**: What?  
**RACHEL**: No, we're not.  
**DOCTOR**: Course you are. Rachel Berry and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?  
**RACHEL**: Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?  
**NASREEN**: Er, what are you talking about?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Rach and I travel in time a bit.  
**NASREEN**: Anything else?  
**DOCTOR**: There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth.  
**RACHEL**: Right. No pressure there, then.  
**NASREEN**: We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. Be extraordinary.  
**NASREEN**: Oh.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on. Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it.

**Store Room**

_Four travel discs are lined up.  
_  
**MACK**: So we get on those, and they take us down through the Earth?  
**FINN**: Geothermal gravity bubbles, or something.  
**AMBROSE**: They sent four. She was our only bargaining chip.  
**FINN**: We have to hand her back.  
**AMBROSE**: Wait. Before we go down, there's something I've got to do. Dad? I need your help.

**Tunnel**

**MACK**: No. No way.  
**AMBROSE**: Please, Dad. Just a precaution.  
**MACK**: I told you, I won't do it.  
**AMBROSE**: Look at what they did to you.  
**MACK**: This isn't about me or you.  
**AMBROSE**: No, it's about your grandson. If you won't do it for me, do it for Elliot. I know I did wrong, but I can't lose him, Dad.

**Stasis Pod**

**DOCTOR**: Elliot. There you are.  
**MO**: If you've harmed him in any way.  
**MALOHKEH**: Of course not. I only store the young.  
**DOCTOR**: But why?  
**MALOHKEH**: I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface.  
**DOCTOR**: You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?  
**MALOHKEH**: My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me. I never meant to harm your child.  
**DOCTOR**: Malohkeh, I rather love you.  
**MALOHKEH**: It's safe. We can wake him.  
_Malohkeh unhooks Elliot from the wires._  
**MALOHKEH**: Come.  
**MO**: Elliot? Ell, it's Dad.  
**ELLIOT**: Dad.  
**MO**: You're safe now.  
**ELLIOT**: Where are we?  
**MO**: Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth, and there are lizard men.  
**MALOHKEH**: Hi.  
**ELLIOT**: Wow.  
**DOCTOR**: Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you.  
**ELLIOT**: It's okay. I forgive you.  
**MALOHKEH**: You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up.  
**COMPUTER**: Storage facility nineteen operational.

**Court**

**ELDANE**: We lived on the surface of the planet long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place.  
**NASREEN**: And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there. And you want to add a whole other species to drain resources  
**ELDANE [OC]**: As I sat there that day across the table from the humans, the future of both species and of our beloved planet Earth rested in our hands. But as the discussions went on, I began to despair about whether we would ever find any common ground. As ambassadors for our species we all had too much to lose.  
**RACHEL**: So, what about the areas that aren't habitable to us? Australian outback, Sahara desert, Nevada plains. They're all deserted.  
**NASREEN**: Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads? And anyway, what benefit does humanity get, and how will we ever sell this to people on the surface?  
**ELDANE**: If I could get a word in, maybe I could tell you. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. If we work together, this planet could achieve greatness.  
**NASREEN**: Okay. Now I'm starting to see it.  
**RACHEL**: Oh yeah.  
_The Doctor enters with Mo and Elliot._  
**DOCTOR**: Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences.  
**ELDANE**: The transport has returned. Your friends are here.

**Cryo-chambers**

**MALOHKEH**: That's not right. What are you doing?  
_The warriors are being revived._  
**RESTAC**: Protecting our race against the apes.  
**MALOHKEH**: You can't do this.  
**RESTAC**: You're a good scientist, Malohkeh, but this is war.  
_Restac kills Malohkeh._

**Court**

_Finn appears in the doorway, followed by Ambrose, then Mack carrying Alaya's body wrapped in a blanket. _  
**DOCTOR**: Here they are.  
**ELLIOT**: Mum!  
**RACHEL**: Finn!  
**DOCTOR**: Something's wrong.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, what's he carrying?  
**DOCTOR**: No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this.  
_Mack lays Alaya on the floor._  
**DOCTOR**: What did you do?  
**AMBROSE**: It was me. I did it.  
**ELLIOT**: Mum?  
**AMBROSE**: I just wanted you back.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this.  
**AMBROSE**: This is our planet!  
**DOCTOR**: We had a chance here.  
**AMBROSE**: Leave us alone.  
**DOCTOR**: In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity.  
_Restac and her troops march in._  
**RESTAC**: My sister. Oh. And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical.  
**RESTAC**: I think she is.  
**DOCTOR**: One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work.  
**AMBROSE**: It's too late for that, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Why?  
**AMBROSE**: Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes.  
**NASREEN**: What?  
**MACK**: What choice did I have? They had Elliot.  
**DOCTOR**: Don't do this. Don't call their bluff.  
**AMBROSE**: Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone.  
**RESTAC**: Execute her.  
**DOCTOR**: No!  
_The Doctor grabs Ambrose and they run._  
**DOCTOR**: Everybody, back to the lab. Run.  
**RESTAC**: Execute all the apes.  
_The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. The Silurian weapons go Bang._  
**DOCTOR**: This is a deadly weapon. Stay back.  
_He dodges a lashing tongue._

**Tunnel**

**DOCTOR**: Take everyone to the lab. I'll cover you.  
**FINN**: Go. Go.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, ah, Stop right there or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you, now. This ends here.  
**RESTAC**: No. It only ends with our victory.  
**DOCTOR**: Like I said, one warning.

**Laboratory**

_The Doctor seals the door._

**DOCTOR**: Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Rachel, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got.  
**RACHEL**: Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact.  
**DOCTOR**: Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?  
_The green veins are all across his chest. _  
**NASREEN**: Tony, what happened?  
**MACK**: Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?  
**DOCTOR**: You're not dying, you're mutating.  
**MACK**: How can I stop it?  
**DOCTOR**: Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?  
**MO**: Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here.  
**DOCTOR**: So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?  
**NASREEN**: To blow up my life's work?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that.  
**NASREEN**: Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er  
**RACHEL**: Eleven minutes forty seconds.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Squeaky bum time.  
**NASREEN**: Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then.  
**FINN**: But we can't get past Restac's troops.  
**ELDANE**: I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down.  
**RACHEL**: You could end up killing your own people.  
**ELDANE**: Only those foolish enough to follow Restac.  
**DOCTOR**: Eldane, are you sure about this?  
**ELDANE**: My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet.  
**DOCTOR**: No.  
**RACHEL**: Ten minutes, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared.  
**ELLIOT**: Yeah. I get you.  
**RACHEL**: Nine minutes, seven seconds.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly.  
**ELDANE**: Fumigation pre-launching.  
**FINN**: There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now.  
**ELDANE**: But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet.  
**MACK**: Well, go. All of you, go.  
**AMBROSE**: No, we're not leaving you here.  
**ELLIOT**: Granddad.  
**RACHEL**: Eight minutes ten seconds.  
**MACK**: Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right.  
**ELLIOT**: I'm not going to see you again, am I?  
**MACK**: I'll be here, always. I love you, boy. You be sure he gets home safe.  
**AMBROSE**: This is my fault.  
**MACK**: No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope.  
**AMBROSE**: I love you, Dad.  
**MACK**: Go. Go.  
**MO**: Come on.  
**MACK**: Go on.  
**COMPUTER**: Toxic fumigation initiated.

**Tunnel**

**COMPUTER**: Return to cryo-chambers.  
**RESTAC**: No.  
**COMPUTER**: Toxic fumigation initiated.  
**RESTAC**: No!  
**COMPUTER**: Return to cryo-chambers.  
**RESTAC**: This is not the order.

**Laboratory**

**COMPUTER**: Toxic fumigation initiated.  
**RACHEL**: They're going. We're clear.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run.  
**COMPUTER**: Return to cryo-chambers.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry.  
**ELDANE**: I thought for a moment, our race and the humans  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, me too.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, We've got less than six minutes.  
**DOCTOR**: Go. Go! I'm right behind you. Let's go.  
**NASREEN**: I'm not coming either.  
**DOCTOR**: What?

**Tunnel**

_Rachel goes back for the Doctor.  
_  
**Rachel**: Oh, for goodness sake.

**Laboratory**

**NASREEN**: We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony.  
**ELDANE**: Doctor, you must go.  
**MACK**: I can be decontaminated when we're woken. All the time in the world.  
**DOCTOR**: But, Nasreen, you  
**NASREEN**: No, this is perfect. I don't want to go. I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave when I've only just found it.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**NASREEN**: Thank you, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: The pleasure was all mine.  
**NASREEN**: Come and look for us.  
**ELDANE [OC]**: So the Doctor sent our warriors back to their rest, on the promise of future harmony with humans.

**City**

**COMPUTER**: Immediate evacuation.  
_Finn passes them._  
**RACHEL**: Other way, idiot.  
**COMPUTER**: Toxic fumigation is about to commence. Immediate evacuation.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on.  
**COMPUTER**: Toxic fumigation is about to commence.

**Outside the TARDIS**

**DOCTOR**: No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting. Not here.  
_There is a crack in the wall. _  
**DOCTOR**: Not now. It's getting wider.  
**RACHEL**: The crack on my bedroom wall.  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, right here.  
**DOCTOR**: And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum.  
**RACHEL [memory]**: How can it be following me?  
**DOCTOR**: Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?  
**RACHEL**: Four minutes fifty. We have to go.  
**DOCTOR**: The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, just leave it.  
**DOCTOR**: But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel.  
**FINN**: Doctor, you can't put your hand in there.  
_The Doctor puts a red handkerchief over his hand and reaches into the crack. _  
**DOCTOR**: Why not?  
**DOCTOR**: Argh. I've got something.  
**RACHEL**: What is it?  
_He pulls his arm back out._  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know.  
**FINN**: Doctor?  
_Restac crawls in._  
**Rachel**: She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned.  
**RESTAC**: You.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, get in the TARDIS, both of you.  
**RESTAC**: You did this.  
_Restac raises her weapon. _  
**FINN**: Doctor!  
_Finn pushes the Doctor out of the way and takes the full force of the blast._  
**RACHEL**: Finn!  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, can you hear me?  
**FINN**: I don't understand.  
**RACHEL**: Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the TARDIS.  
**FINN**: We were on the hill. I can't die here.  
**RACHEL**: Don't say that.  
**FINN**: You're so beautiful. I'm sorry.  
_Finn dies._  
**Rachel**: Doctor, help him.  
_Light from the crack reaches Finn's feet._  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: If the time energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. At all. At all. At all.  
**DOCTOR**: Rach, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Rachel, move away now.  
**RACHEL**: No. I am not leaving him. We have to help him.  
**DOCTOR**: The light's already around him. We can't help him.  
**RACHEL**: I am not leaving him.  
**DOCTOR**: We have to.  
**RACHEL**: No!  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry.  
**RACHEL**: Get off me!  
_The Doctor drags Rachel to the TARDIS. _  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry.  
**RACHEL**: Get off me. No.

**TARDIS**

_The Doctor sonics the TARDIS door shut. _

**RACHEL**: No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Finn. That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen. What are you doing?  
_The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion. _  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, no! No! No! No!  
_Finn is absorbed by the light from the crack as the TARDIS dematerializes._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, we can't just leave him there.  
**DOCTOR**: Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever.  
**Rachel**: When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said.  
**DOCTOR**: They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing.  
**RACHEL**: Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay.  
**DOCTOR**: It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Rachel. Tell me about Finn, eh? Fantastic Finn. Funny Finn. Gorgeous Finn. Rachel, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Rach, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this.  
**RACHEL**: I can't.  
**DOCTOR**: You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Rach. Please. Come on, Rach, come on. Rachel, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Finn. Keep remembering. Finn's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Finn still lives in your mind.  
_The TARDIS comes to a sudden halt. They are thrown to the floor. The ring box lands in front of the Doctor._  
**RACHEL**: What were you saying?  
**MO**: I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up.

**Graveyard**

_They all dash outside just in time to see the drilling derrick explode.  
_  
**RACHEL**: All Nasreen's work just erased.  
**MO**: Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up.

**Church Porch**

**AMBROSE**: You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me.  
**DOCTOR**: An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were, how there's another way. You make him the best of humanity, in the way you couldn't be.

**Graveyard**

_Rachel and the Doctor return to the TARDIS.  
_  
**Rachel**: You're very quiet. Oh. Hey, look. There I am again. Hello, me.  
_A lone figure waves back from the other side of the valley._  
**DOCTOR**: Are you okay?  
**RACHEL**: I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?  
**DOCTOR**: You go in. Just fix this lock. Keeps jamming.  
Rachel: You boys and your locksmithery.  
**ELDANE**: Now, as my people awaken from their thousand year sleep ready to rise to the surface, my thoughts turn back to the Doctor. The losses he suffered then and the greater loses that were still to come.

_The shrapnel the Doctor pulled from the crack is a charred piece of the TARDIS._


	10. Vincent and the Doctor

_Autumn. Something cuts a swathe through the ripe wheat, scaring the crows. The event is caught on canvas by an avant-garde artist._

**Museé d'Orsay**

_Wheatfield with crows is now hanging on a gallery wall with an expert enthusing over it to his audience.  
_  
**BLACK**: So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. Those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth and King Lear over the summer hols. And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward. He is now  
**RACHEL**: Thanks for bringing me.  
**DOCTOR**: You're welcome.  
**RACHEL**: You're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm always nice to you.  
**RACHEL**: Not like this. These places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this. I think it's suspicious.  
**DOCTOR**: What? It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about.  
**RACHEL**: Okay, I was joking. Why aren't you?  
**BLACK**: Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now  
**CHILD**: Who is it?  
**CHILD 2**: It's the doctor.  
_The Doctor turns. The schoolboys are looking at the portrait of Doctor Gachet._  
**CHILD 2**: He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad.  
**CHILD**: I knew that.  
**RACHEL**: Look. There it is. The actual one.  
_Rachel holds the picture in her Van Gogh exhibition guide book next to the painting of the Church at Auvers._  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes. Wait a minute.  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, just look at that.  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Something very not good indeed.  
**RACHEL**: What thing very not good?  
**DOCTOR**: Look there, in the window of the church.  
_A dragon-like image. _  
**RACHEL**: Is it a face?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window.  
_The Doctor goes over to Doctor Black, who is at the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers._  
**BLACK**: It has changed hands for something in the region of twenty  
**DOCTOR**: Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness. So, er  
**BLACK**: Doctor Black.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?  
**BLACK**: Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine  
**DOCTOR**: I'm going to have to hurry you. When was it?  
**BLACK**: Exactly?  
**DOCTOR**: As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry.  
**BLACK**: Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June.  
**DOCTOR**: What year?  
**BLACK**: 1890. Less than a year before, before he killed himself.  
**DOCTOR**: Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool.  
**BLACK**: Yours is very  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff. We need to go.  
**RACHEL**: What about the other pictures?  
**DOCTOR**: Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh.

**Alleyway**

_Night. The TARDIS materialises in a narrow alley, scaring a cat.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend.  
**RACHEL**: Easy peasy.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside.  
_Rachel looks in her exhibition guide book. _  
**RACHEL**: Like this?  
**DOCTOR**: That's the one.  
**RACHEL**: Or indeed like that.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, exactly like that.

**Outside the Cafe**

**DOCTOR**: Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?  
**MAURICE**: Don't mention that man to me.  
_The manager stalks back inside._  
**DOCTOR**: Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?  
**WAITRESS**: Unfortunately.  
**RACHEL**: Unfortunately?  
**WAITRESS**: He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills.  
**DOCTOR**: Good painter, though, eh?  
_General hilarity ensues at the very idea._  
**VINCENT [OC]**: Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal.  
_Maurice leads his impecunious customer outside._  
**MAURICE**: It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out.  
**DOCTOR**: I'll pay, if you like.  
**MAURICE**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink.  
**VINCENT**: Exactly who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, I'm new in town.  
**VINCENT**: Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you. _laughter_ Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business. Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow.  
**MAURICE**: No.  
**VINCENT**: Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?  
**MAURICE**: Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no.  
**VINCENT**: Or?  
**RACHEL**: Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you. I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose.  
**VINCENT**: That could be good.  
**MAURICE**: That's good by me.  
**RACHEL**: Good.  
_Maurice gives Vincent his Self-portrait with Straw Hat back and goes inside with Rachel._

**Cafe**

_Later, at a table inside.  
_  
**VINCENT**: That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**RACHEL**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: She means yes. So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor.  
**VINCENT**: I knew it!  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry?  
**VINCENT**: My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, no, not that kind of doctor. That's incredible, don't you think, Rach?  
**RACHEL**: Absolutely. One of my favourites.  
**VINCENT**: One of my favourite whats? You've never seen my work before.  
**RACHEL**: Ah yes. One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen, generally.  
**VINCENT**: Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do. Your hair's brown.  
**RACHEL**: Yes, and yours is a dark orange.  
**VINCENT**: Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less.  
**DOCTOR**: So. Er, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?  
**VINCENT**: Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right.  
**DOCTOR**: That is very good news.  
_An older woman runs in, screaming._  
**WOMAN**: She's been murdered! Help me!  
**DOCTOR**: That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news. Come on, Rach, Vincent!

**Street**

**MAN [OC]**: She's been ripped to shreds!  
**DOCTOR**: Please, let me look. I'm a doctor.  
**WOMAN 2 [OC]**: Who is it?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh no, no, no.  
**MAN [OC]**: Is she dead?  
**MOTHER**: Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle. What monster could have done this? Get away from her!  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, okay.  
**MOTHER**: Get that madman out of here!  
_The crowd start throwing stones at Vincent. The Doctor and Rachel get pelted, too._  
**MOTHER**: You bring this on us. Your madness! You!  
**WOMAN** **2**: He's to blame!

**Alley**

**DOCTOR**: Are you all right?  
**VINCENT**: Yes, I'm used to it.  
**DOCTOR**: Has anything like this murder happened here before?  
**VINCENT**: Only a week ago. It's a terrible time.  
**DOCTOR**: As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home.  
**VINCENT**: Where are you staying tonight?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you're very kind.

**Courtyard**

**DOCTOR**: Dark night. Very starry.  
**VINCENT**: It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night.  
**RACHEL**: We're going to stay with him?  
**DOCTOR**: Until he paints that church.  
**VINCENT**: Watch out. That one's wet.  
**RACHEL**: What?  
_The Bedroom in Arles._

**Vincent's Home**

**VINCENT**: Sorry about all the clutter.  
**DOCTOR**: Some clutter.  
**VINCENT**: I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me.  
**RACHEL**: Wow. I mean, really. Wow.  
**VINCENT**: Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must.  
_The Doctor and Rachel browse the pictures around the room as if they were in a gallery._  
**VINCENT**: Coffee, anyone?  
**DOCTOR**: Not for me, actually.  
_Vincent puts the coffee pot down on a still life. A circle ring is now on the painting._  
**DOCTOR**: You know, you should be careful with these. They're precious.  
**VINCENT**: Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else.  
**RACHEL**: They're precious to me  
**VINCENT**: Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome.  
**DOCTOR**: Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?  
**VINCENT**: What is it with you and the church?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, just casually interested in it, you know.  
**VINCENT**: Far from casual. It seems to me you never talk about anything else. He's a strange one.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?  
**VINCENT**: Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of.  
**DOCTOR**: You don't have to tell me.  
**VINCENT**: It's colour. Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!  
**DOCTOR**: Maybe you've had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Rach. Where's Rachel?  
_A scream outside._  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no!

**Courtyard**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel? Rachel? What happened?  
**RACHEL**: I don't know. I didn't see it. I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind.  
**DOCTOR**: It's okay. He's gone now and we're here.  
**VINCENT**: No! No!  
**DOCTOR**: Take it easy. Take it easy!  
_Vincent is backing away from something only he can see._  
**RACHEL**: What's happening? What's he doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know.  
_Vincent picks up a pitchfork._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, dear.  
**VINCENT**: Run. Run!  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Rach, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down.  
_Vincent is stabbing at the air. _  
**DOCTOR**: Easy, Vincent, easy. Look. Look, look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent  
**VINCENT**: Look out!  
_A barrel is knocked over then a large scaly tail sends the Doctor flying._  
**RACHEL**: I can't see anything. What is it?  
**DOCTOR**: That is a good question. Let me help you.  
_The Doctor grabs a pole._  
**VINCENT**: You can see him, too?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really.  
_And gets sent flying again, and something growls._  
**VINCENT**: You couldn't see him?  
**DOCTOR**: No. No. Oi!  
_The Doctor swings wildly while Vincent plunges his pitchfork into the invisible enemy. Wounded, it leaves. The Doctor continues to fight the air._  
**VINCENT**: He's gone.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, right. Yes. Of course.

**Vincent's Home**

**DOCTOR**: Right. So he's invisible. What did he look like?  
**VINCENT**: I'll show you.  
_Vincent paints over a bunch of violets._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, no, no. No, no!  
**VINCENT**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: It's just er, that was quite a good. Oh, no. On you go.  
_Vincent produces a charcoal sketch of a thing with a wicked beak, crest and claws._  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Okay. Right. Rach, make Mister Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door.  
**RACHEL**: But it could be outside, waiting.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?  
**RACHEL**: You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh right, yes, that. Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say where's he got to now?  
_The Doctor leaves, then after a second sticks his head back in and shouts. _Not that fast! But pretty fast. See you around.

**TARDIS**

_The Doctor starts hunting through chests.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Right. You in here somewhere? I can't apologise enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget. I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice. How wrong can a man be?  
_He finds a gizmo with a rear view mirror fastened to the top and plugs it into the console. It powers up and he stands in front of it and sticks his tongue out. The mirror lights up with Match Found Print Ready. It prints off a picture of William Hartnell, then the mirror changes to Patrick Troughton._  
**DOCTOR**: Good. Okay, you're working. Now, see what you make of this. Who is that?  
_He holds up the sketch of the monster. Ding. Match found print ready. A macaw._  
**DOCTOR**: No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day.  
_Polar bear._  
**DOCTOR**: No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists. Not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You will just have to draw something better.

**Alleyway**

_The Doctor leaves the TARDIS wearing the gizmo on his chest, with the rear view mirror looking over his right shoulder. An image of the beast appears in it.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: That's better, old girl. Time delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. Let's find out who this is, then. Well, well, there you are.  
_The mirror says Krafayis. Planet of origin uncertain. Nomadic pack animals. Strict dominance hierarchy. Huge territories, several solar systems wide. Preferred habitat: Planets with oxygen and nitrogen based atmospheres._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home.  
_He looks in the mirror again and realises it is right behind him._  
**DOCTOR**: Maybe not that soon.

**Village**

_He runs, it chases him, only visible in the mirror. The Doctor tries scattering benches and other objects to slow it down._  
**DOCTOR**: Take that, and that.  
_Eventually it leaves. The Doctor looks round the corner and jumps._  
**DOCTOR**: Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me.  
**RACHEL**: Sorry, I got bored. As much as you admire his command of colour and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring.

**Vincent's Bedroom**

**DOCTOR**: Wake, wakey, rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard. Whoa! What a morning. Come on. And Rachel's got a little surprise for you.

**Courtyard**

**RACHEL**: I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night.  
_Lots of sunflowers in lots of pots._  
**VINCENT**: Ah.  
**RACHEL**: I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought.  
**VINCENT**: Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower.  
**RACHEL**: You don't like sunflowers?  
**VINCENT**: No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge.  
**DOCTOR**: And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you.

**Vincent's Home**

_The printout from the gizmo.  
_  
**VINCENT**: That's him. And the eyes, without mercy.  
**DOCTOR**: This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space. They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them.  
**VINCENT**: But I can.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?  
**VINCENT**: What about the monster?  
**DOCTOR**: Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come.  
**VINCENT**: Okay. I'll get my things.  
**DOCTOR**: In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow.  
_Vincent goes into the other room._  
**DOCTOR**: This is risky.  
**RACHEL**: Riskier than normal?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Museé D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault.

**Vincent's Bedroom**

_The Doctor knocks and enters. Vincent is lying face down on his little bed, crying.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Vincent? Vincent! Vincent, can I help?  
**VINCENT**: It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope.  
**DOCTOR**: My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope.  
**VINCENT**: Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end. And it will not end well.  
**DOCTOR**: Come on. Come out. Come on, let's go outside.  
**VINCENT**: Get out! You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?  
**DOCTOR**: Very well. I'll leave. I'll leave you.

**Courtyard**

**RACHEL**: What's happening?  
**DOCTOR**: We're leaving. Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll, he'll take his own life.  
**RACHEL**: Don't say that. Please.

**Vincent's Home**

_The Doctor looks at the picture Prisoners Exercising._

**DOCTOR**: Come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up.  
_Vincent walks in with his hat and supplies._  
**VINCENT**: I'm ready. Let's go.

**Road**

**RACHEL**: I'm sorry you're so sad.  
**VINCENT**: But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Rachel Berry can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh.  
**RACHEL**: I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine.  
**VINCENT**: Oh, Rachel. I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think.  
**RACHEL**: I'm not sad.  
**VINCENT**: They why are you crying? It's all right. I understand.  
**RACHEL**: I'm not sure I do.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Okay. So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns  
**VINCENT**: Then we shall fight him again.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Rachel could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too.  
**RACHEL**: And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?  
**DOCTOR**: The answer's in this box. I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother.  
_They meet a funeral procession coming the other way. _  
**VINCENT**: Oh no, it's that poor girl from the village.  
_They stand aside respectfully as the coffin is carried past, with a bouquet of sunflowers on it._  
**RACHEL**: You do have a plan, don't you?  
**DOCTOR**: No. It's a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness.

**Auvers Churchyard**

**DOCTOR**: And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters.  
**VINCENT**: Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid.  
**DOCTOR**: No. Quite. And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex  
**VINCENT**: Shush. I'm working.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, yes. Paint. Do painting! I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then.  
**RACHEL**: Shush.  
**DOCTOR**: And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face.  
**RACHEL**: Quiet.  
_Later, an owl hoots. The picture is almost finished. _  
**DOCTOR**: Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack.  
**RACHEL**: Are you okay? You seem a bit, if I didn't know you better, I'd say nervous.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, there's something not right and I can't quite put my finger on it.  
**VINCENT**: There. He's at the window.  
**DOCTOR**: Where?  
**VINCENT**: There, on the right.  
**DOCTOR**: As I thought. Come on. I'm going in.  
**VINCENT**: Well I'm coming too.  
**DOCTOR**: No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No.  
**VINCENT**: But you're not armed.  
**DOCTOR**: I am.  
**VINCENT**: What with?  
**DOCTOR**: Overconfidence, this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Rach, only one thought, one simple instruction. Don't follow me under any circumstances.  
**RACHEL**: I won't.  
_The Doctor walks into the Church and Vincent looks over at Rachel._  
**VINCENT**: Will you follow him?  
**RACHEL**: Of course.  
**VINCENT**: I love you.  
_The church porch is decorated with St Michael slaying the dragon. The Doctor gets out the gizmo and puts it on, then goes inside. The Krafayis can be heard but not seen. The Doctor scans with the sonic screwdriver. _  
**RACHEL**: Has he moved?  
**VINCENT**: No. Just shifted to the next window. But, wait! He's turning now.

**Church**

**DOCTOR**: Damn, he's moved.  
_The Krafayis smashes the mirror on the gizmo._

**Auvers Churchyard**

**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**VINCENT**: Rachel!

**Church**

_The Doctor runs for the door.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Argh! I thought I told you. Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Quick, in here.  
_They get into a confessional._  
**DOCTOR**: Absolutely quiet. Can you breath a little quieter, please?  
**RACHEL**: No. He's gone past.  
**DOCTOR**: Shush.  
_The beast smashes Rachel's side of the confessional. She screams._  
**DOCTOR**: I think he heard us.  
_It attacks the Doctor's side. _  
**DOCTOR**: That is impressive hearing he's got. What's less impressive are our chances of survival.  
**VINCENT**: Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny? Come on, over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you.  
_Vincent fends off the Krafayis with a chair._  
**VINCENT**: Come on. Quickly. Get behind me.  
_The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Doing anything?  
**VINCENT**: Uh uh.

**Outside the Church**

**DOCTOR**: Where is he?  
**VINCENT**: Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head.  
**DOCTOR**: Anything?  
**VINCENT**: Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it.  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo.  
**VINCENT**: Duck! Left.  
_The Doctor gets thrown against a wall._  
**VINCENT**: Right, sorry. Your right, my left.  
**DOCTOR**: This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, come on, in here.

**Crypt**

_The Krafayis jams its foot in the door to stop them closing it, so Vincent stamps on it. The door closes.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Rachel, Finn.  
**RACHEL**: Who?  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry. Er, Vincent.  
**RACHEL**: What is the plan?  
**DOCTOR:** I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws.  
**VINCENT**: Give me a second. I'll be back.  
**DOCTOR**: I suppose we could try talking to him.  
**RACHEL**: Talking to him?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story. Yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment.  
_The beast hammers on the door._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please, listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?  
_A window is broken in, and the invisible beast enters._  
**VINCENT**: Over here, mate!  
_They hide behind a stone monument. Vincent has fetched his easel and is brandishing it with its three pointed feet forwards._  
**DOCTOR**: What's it up to now?  
**VINCENT**: It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**VINCENT**: It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room.  
**RACHEL**: I can't see a thing.  
**DOCTOR**: I am really stupid.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem.  
**DOCTOR**: No, I am really stupid, and I'm growing old. Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see. It's blind. Yes, and that explains why it has such perfect hearing!  
**VINCENT**: Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us.  
**DOCTOR**: Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?  
**VINCENT**: It's charging now. Get back. Get back!  
_The Krafayis skewers itself on the easel and lifts Vincent into the air. Then it falls to the floor, mortally wounded._  
**VINCENT**: He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight. I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to  
**DOCTOR**: He's trying to say something.  
**VINCENT**: What is it?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, I'm afraid. I'm afraid. There, there. Shush, shush. It's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine. Shush.  
**VINCENT**: He was frightened, and he lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me.  
**DOCTOR**: Sometimes winning, winning is no fun at all.

**Field**

_The Doctor, Rachel and Vincent van Gogh lie on the ground and look up at the night sky.  
_  
**VINCENT**: Hold my hand, Doctor. Try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes.  
**DOCTOR**: I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see.  
**VINCENT**: I will miss you terribly.

**Vincent's Home**

**VINCENT**: I only wish I had something of real value to give you.  
_He hands the Doctor the self-portrait in a Straw Hat._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, no, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift.  
**VINCENT**: Very well. You're not the first to decline the offer. Rachel, the blessed, the wonderful.  
**RACHEL**: Be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself.  
**VINCENT**: I'll try my best.  
**RACHEL**: And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone.  
**VINCENT**: I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen.  
**RACHEL**: Eek.  
**VINCENT**: Doctor, my friend. We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well.

**Courtyard**

**DOCTOR**: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
**RACHEL**: I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Vincent! I've got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first.

**Alleyway**

_The TARDIS has been covered in advertising posters.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?  
**VINCENT**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, brace yourself, Vinny.  
_Vincent walks inside the TARDIS, then gets out, looks around then goes inside, outside, walk around and goes in again._  
**VINCENT [OC]**: How come I'm the crazy one, and you two have stayed sane?

**TARDIS**

**VINCENT**: What do these things all do?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music. While this one makes a huge amount of noise. And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto.  
_The TARDIS jerks into flight._  
**VINCENT**: And this one?  
**DOCTOR**: That's a friction contrafibulator!  
**VINCENT**: And this?  
**DOCTOR**: That's ketchup. And that one's mustard.  
**VINCENT**: Mmm, nice. Come on, back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe.  
**DOCTOR**: Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first.

**Outside the Museé**

**VINCENT**: Where are we?  
_The time flight is burning the posters off the TARDIS._  
**DOCTOR**: Paris, 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Museé D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history.  
**VINCENT**: Oh, that's wonderful.  
_Two guys walk past listening to a radio and Vincent looks back at them._  
**DOCTOR**: Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you.

**Museé d'Orsay**

_Background music is Chances by Athlete as they enter the Museé._  
**SINGER**: Take all your chances while you can. You never know when they'll pass you by. Like the sum the mathematician cannot solve. Like me trying my hardest to explain.  
_They go into the van Gogh exhibition._  
**SINGER**: It's all about your cries and kisses, and those first steps that I can't calculate.  
_Vincent looks around the area while the Doctor goes up to Doctor Black._  
**DOCTOR**: Doctor Black, we met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers.  
**BLACK**: Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?  
**BLACK**: Well, big question, but to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived.  
_Vincent bursts into tears._  
**DOCTOR**: Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?  
**VINCENT**: No. They are tears of joy. Thank you, sir. Thank you.  
_Vincent kisses Doctor Black on both cheeks and hugs him._  
**BLACK**: You're welcome. You're welcome.  
**VINCENT**: Sorry about the beard.  
_Black takes a few steps, stops, turn then mouths No._

**Olive Grove**

**VINCENT**: This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing.  
**DOCTOR**: It's been a great adventure and a great honour.  
**VINCENT**: You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you.  
**VINCENT**: And you are sure marriage is out of the question?  
**RACHEL**: This time. I'm not really the marrying kind. Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now.

**Outside the Museé**

**RACHEL**: Time can be re-written. I know it can. Come on! Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings.  
**DOCTOR**: I'm not sure there will.

**Museé d'Orsay**

**RACHEL**: Come on!  
**BLACK [OC]**: We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only thirty seven. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now.  
**RACHEL**: So you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all.  
**DOCTOR**: I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And, if you look carefully, maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes.  
**RACHEL**: No Krafayis.  
**DOCTOR**: No Krafayis.  
_Rachel looks at a far back wall and goes over to the Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers. It has For Rachel, Vincent written on the vase. The Doctor walks over to her._  
**RACHEL**: If we had got married, our kids would have had been very, very talented.  
**DOCTOR**: The ultimate star.  
**RACHEL**: The ultimate star. Brighter than sunflowers.


	11. The Lodger

**Aickman Road**

_The TARDIS materialises in a small park across the road from groups of terraced houses._

**DOCTOR**: No, Rach, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's.  
_There is an explosion, throwing the Doctor to the ground, and the TARDIS dematerializes._  
**DOCTOR**: Rach! Rachel!

**TARDIS**

_The TARDIS is shaking, and there is a shower of sparks nearby.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Doctor? It's saying we're on Earth. Essex, Colchester.  
_The shaking stops._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor? It's taking off again. Doctor, can you hear me?

**Aickman Road**

**DOCTOR**: Rach! Rachel.  
_One day later, a young man is strolling past one of the terraces of houses when he hears a voice._  
**MAN [OC]**: Hello? Hello, please? Hello? I need your help. There's been an accident. Please, help me.  
_The young man goes up to the door, which has a cat flap in it. The voice is coming from the intercom for the two flats, 79a and 79b. The door is electronically opened._

**House**

_The upstairs lights are flickering._

**MAN**: Hello?  
**NEIGHBOR [OC]**: Please, will you help me?  
**MAN**: Help you? What's wrong?  
_A figure is standing at the top of the stairs._  
**NEIGHBOR**: Something terrible's happened. Please help me.  
_The man goes up the stairs and into the apartment to the sound of spooky music. This door is exactly like the front door, complete with cat flap._

**Apartment**

_Downstairs, in 79b.  
_  
**SOPHIE**: Craig, what's that on the ceiling?  
**CRAIG**: What's what on the ceiling?  
**SOPHIE**: That. It's coming from upstairs.  
_A damp stain in the corner._  
**SOPHIE**: Who lives up there again?  
**CRAIG**: Just some bloke.  
_The stain spreads._  
**CRAIG**: So what's the plan tonight? Pizza, booze, telly?  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah, pizza, booze, telly.  
_Bang! upstairs._  
**SOPHIE**: What is he doing up there? You put the advert up yet?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah, did it today, paper shop window. One furnished room available immediately, shared kitchen, bathroom, with twenty seven year old male, non-smoker, four hundred pound pcm, per calendar month, suit young professional.  
**SOPHIE**: Mmm, sounds ideal. That's your mission in life, Craig. Find me a man.  
**CRAIG**: Yeah, otherwise you'll have to settle for me.  
**SOPHIE**: You'll have to settle for me first.  
_Sophie answers her phone._  
**SOPHIE**: Oh, Melina again. What? Right. Yeah, but I've kind of got plans. No, it's nothing important, it's just Craig.  
_Craig sees the stain spreading again so he gets up and almost touches it, but looks back at Sophie._  
**CRAIG**: Oh, thanks, Soph.  
**SOPHIE**: Sorry. You know what I mean. Okay, I'll talk to Craig. Okay. Now she's having a Dylan crisis on top of the Clare crisis. It could be another all-nighter. I'm sorry, but I really should go. Do you mind if I go?  
**CRAIG**: No, not at all. No, honestly. Course not. Go.  
**SOPHIE**: Because I could stay.  
**CRAIG**: No, go on.  
**SOPHIE**: I mean, we've got plans.  
**CRAIG**: Just pizza.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah, it's just pizza. Okay, right, I'm going.  
**CRAIG**: All right, then. Well, er, I'll see you soon.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah.  
**CRAIG**: All right. And give me a call, and I hope everything's okay.  
**SOPHIE**: Thanks, sorry.  
_Sophie leaves the apartment and hears noises from upstairs, then footsteps. She leaves the house._  
**CRAIG**: Just tell her. Just tell her. I love you. I love you. Oh, just. Hey, I don't know if you knew. Oh.  
_The doorbell rings._  
**CRAIG**: Every time.  
_Sophie has left her keys behind on a fluffy pink key ring, so he picks them up and goes to the front door._  
**CRAIG**: I love you. I love you.

**Front Door**

**CRAIG**: I love you. I love you.  
_He opens the door._  
**CRAIG**: I love you.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, that's good, because I'm your new lodger. Do you know, this is going to be easier than I expected.  
_The Doctor takes the fluffy pink keys from Craig. There is a Bluetooth device in his ear._  
**CRAIG**: But I only put the advert up today. I didn't put my address.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, aren't you lucky I came along? _The noise from upstairs happens again and the Doctor looks around Craig to the stairs. _More lucky than you know. Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream.  
**CRAIG**: Hang on a minute, mate. I don't know if I want you staying. And give me back those keys. You can't have those.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, quite right. Have some rent.  
_The Doctor hands Craig a paper take-away bag with lots of twenty pound notes in it._  
**DOCTOR**: That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell.  
_They go into the hallway. The lights upstairs are flickering._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't spend it all on sweets, unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Oh.  
_The Doctor gives Craig a couple of air kisses about six inches from each cheek._  
**DOCTOR**: That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. Still don't know why.  
**CRAIG**: Craig Owens. The Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Yep. Who lives upstairs?  
**CRAIG**: Just some bloke.  
**DOCTOR**: What's he look like?  
**CRAIG**: Normal. He's very quiet.  
_Crash. _  
**CRAIG**: Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?

**Apartment**

**CRAIG**: Excuse me?  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. I suppose that's dry rot?  
**CRAIG**: Or damp. Or mildew.  
**DOCTOR**: Or none of the above.  
**CRAIG**: I'll get someone to fix it.  
**DOCTOR**: No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. _Sits on the counter,_ This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste. I can stay, Craig, can't I? Say I can.  
**CRAIG**: You haven't even seen the room.  
**DOCTOR**: The room?  
**CRAIG**: Your room.  
**DOCTOR**: My room? Oh, yes. My room. My room. Take me to my room.

**Doctor's Room**

_The room is filled with eighties decor.  
_  
**CRAIG**: Yeah, this is Mark's old room. He owns the place. Moved out about a month ago. This uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money in the will.  
**DOCTOR**: How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact.  
_Another loud crash from above. The Doctor tests the air with a damp finger._  
**DOCTOR**: No time to lose. I'll take it. Ah you'll want to see my credentials. There.  
_The psychic paper gets passed behind the Doctor's back and shown to Craig three times._  
**DOCTOR**: National Insurance number. NHS number. References.  
**CRAIG**: Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm his special favourite. Are you hungry? I'm hungry.  
**CRAIG**: I haven't got anything in.

**Apartment - Kitchen**

**DOCTOR**: You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes, pour deux. So, who's the girl on the fridge?  
_A photograph of Craig and Sophie, along with the Vincent van Gogh Self-portrait in Straw Hat postcard. The Doctor starts making an omelet._  
**CRAIG**: My friend. Sophie.  
**DOCTOR**: Girlfriend?  
**CRAIG**: A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, that's completely normal. Works for me.  
**CRAIG**: We met at work about a year ago, at the call centre.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh really, a communications exchange? That could be handy.  
**CRAIG**: Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do. I got a plan all worked out. But I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around.  
**CRAIG**: Right. Where's your stuff?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't worry, it'll materialise. If all goes to plan.

**TARDIS**

_The TARDIS is struggling to stay solid. Rachel is inside trying to get it to land.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Come on, which one? Which one? No. Why won't you land?

**Apartment - Living Room**

_The omelets have been eaten._

**CRAIG**: Oh, that was incredible. That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?  
**DOCTOR**: Paris, in the eighteenth century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth? No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order.  
**CRAIG**: Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?  
**DOCTOR**: They never really stop. Ever been to Paris, Craig?  
**CRAIG**: Nah. I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller.  
**DOCTOR**: I can tell from your sofa.  
**CRAIG**: My sofa?  
**DOCTOR**: You're starting to look like it.  
**CRAIG**: Thanks, mate, that's lovely. No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss  
**DOCTOR**: Those keys.  
**CRAIG**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: You're sort of fondling them.  
**CRAIG**: I'm holding them.  
**DOCTOR**: Right.  
**CRAIG**: Anyway. _Gets off the couch and grabs another set of keys. The Doctor follows. _These, these are your keys.  
**DOCTOR**: I can stay?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah, you're weird and you can cook. It's good enough for me. Right. Outdoor, front door, your door.  
**DOCTOR**: My door. My place. My gaff. Ha ha! Yes. Me with a key.  
**CRAIG**: And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?  
**DOCTOR**: Why would I want that?  
**CRAIG**: In case you want to bring someone round. A girlfriend or, a boyfriend?  
**CRAIG**: Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like, _Shouts. _I was not expecting this! By the way, that. The rot. I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Earth to Berry, Earth to Berry.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Come in, Berry.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
_Massive feedback through the earpiece._  
**RACHEL**: Sorry.  
**DOCTOR**: Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Berry?

**Craig's Room**

_Craig is on his phone and looking at the money the Doctor gave him.  
_  
**CRAIG**: No, I mean, he seems a laugh. He's a bit weird. Good weird, you know?  
**SOPHIE [OC]**: And he just happens to have three grand on him in a paper bag?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah.

**Sophie's Room**

**SOPHIE**: Wait, wait. The Doctor?

**Craig's Room**

**SOPHIE [OC]:** Craig, what if he's a dealer?

**Aickman Road**

_A woman is walking along after a late night at a club.  
_  
**MAN [OC]**: Hello. Stop, please. Can you hear me? I need your help.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: How's the TARDIS coping?

**TARDIS**

_Rachel holds out the hand set.  
_  
**RACHEL**: See for yourself.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Ooo, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: But she can't.  
**RACHEL**: Hmm. And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that apartment. So, go upstairs and sort it.

**Aickman Road**

**MAN [OC]**: Please. My little girl's hurt.  
_The woman goes inside._

**Doctor's room**

**DOCTOR**: I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big. Scary big.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Wait. Are you scared?

**House**

_A seemingly younger man is standing at the top of the stairs.  
_  
**MAN [OC]**: I'm so sorry, but will you help me? Please?  
**WOMAN**: Help you?  
_She goes up the stairs._

**Craig's Room**

**SOPHIE [OC]**: A bow tie? Are you serious?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Be fair. Could be even  
**CRAIG**: Hang on a sec.

**Sophie's Room**

**SOPHIE**: What? Craig.

**Craig's Room**

**SOPHIE [OC]**: Craig?  
_Craig has got out of bed to listen to the Doctor's voice coming through the wall._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Orange juice. Neocene Arbuckle. Rare tarantula on the table. Oh.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it. And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am. So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish.

**Craig's Room**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Practical eruption in chicken. Descartes Lombardy spiral.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Have you seen you?  
**DOCTOR**: So you're just going to be snide. No helpful hints?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Hmm. Well, here's one. Bow tie, get rid.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Bow ties are cool. Come on, Rachel, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: They watch TV, they play sports, in England, football.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: They go down the pub.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: I could do those things. I don't, but I could.  
_Bang upstairs._  
**DOCTOR**: Hang on. Wait, wait, wait. Rach?  
_The TARDIS is going crazy and the hands on the Doctor's alarm clock and wrist watch are going backwards and forwards very rapidly._  
**DOCTOR**: Interesting. Localized time loop.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Ow. What's all that?

**Doctor's room**

**DOCTOR**: Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you.  
_Lights are flashing in the upstairs apartment. The woman is screaming._

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: It's stopped. Ish.

**Doctor's Room**

**RACHEL [OC]**: How about your end?  
**DOCTOR**: My end's good.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: So

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: That'll protect you.  
**RACHEL**: Ow.  
_She goes over to the zigzag plotter and tries._

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel, I said the zigzag plotter.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: I pulled the zigzag plotter.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: What, you're standing with the door behind you?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Yes.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Okay, take two steps to your right and pull it again.  
_She pulls the same switch._  
**DOCTOR**: Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Need to pick up a few items.  
**RACHEL**: Hey.

**Aickman Road**

_The Doctor returns to the terrace with a shopping trolley full of miscellanea. A cat protests. He pulls out his keys.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Shush. Don't get comfortable.

**Hallway**

_Craig is waiting for the bathroom. The Doctor is singing to the tune of La Donna e mobile.  
_  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Ta ra ra boom de ay quanda rilo.  
_Craig knocks on the door._  
**CRAIG**: Doctor.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Hello?  
**CRAIG**: How long are you going to be in there?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Oh, sorry. I like a good soak.  
_Banging from upstairs_.  
**CRAIG**: What the hell was that?

**Bathroom**

_The Doctor is in the shower.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: What did you say?

**Hallway**

**CRAIG**: I'm just going to go upstairs. See if he's okay.

**Bathroom**

**DOCTOR**: Sorry?  
_Craig goes up the stairs._  
**DOCTOR**: What did you say?

**Upstairs Door**

_A grey haired figure opens the door on the chain.  
_  
**MAN**: Yes? Hello?

**Bathroom**

**DOCTOR**: Craig?  
_The Doctor gets out of the shower, slips and falls._  
**DOCTOR**: Ow.

**Upstairs Door**

**CRAIG**: It's me from downstairs. I heard a big bang.

**Bathroom**

**DOCTOR**: No choice. It's sonicing time.  
_The Doctor grabs an electric toothbrush._

**Upstairs Door**

**MAN**: Thank you, Craig, but I don't need your help.

**Apartment Hallway**

_The Doctor, with a towel around his waist, meets Craig at the foot of the stairs. He points the toothbrush at the upstairs door and starts it.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: What happened, what's going on?  
**CRAIG**: Is that my toothbrush?  
**DOCTOR**: Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: What did he look like?  
**CRAIG**: More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I thought you might be in trouble.  
**CRAIG**: Thanks. Well, if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush.  
_Craig's phone rings inside the apartment, so he goes to answer it. The Doctor starts up the stairs as Sophie comes in the front door._  
**SOPHIE**: Oh! Hello.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah! Hello. The Doctor.  
**SOPHIE**: Right.  
**DOCTOR**: You must be Sophie.  
_Air kisses for a greeting again._  
**SOPHIE**: Oh. Oh.

**Apartment**

**CRAIG**: No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around. _Sophie and the Doctor enter. _Hang on a sec. We've got a match today, pub league. We're one down if you fancy it?  
**DOCTOR**: Pub league. A drinking competition?  
**CRAIG**: No, football. Play football.  
**DOCTOR**: Football. Football. Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think.  
**CRAIG**: You've saved my life. I've got somebody. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there. Hey, Soph.  
**SOPHIE**: Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mate.  
**DOCTOR**: Do you play, Sophie?  
**CRAIG**: No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot.  
**SOPHIE**: I'm your mascot? Mascot?  
**CRAIG**; Well, yeah, not my mascot. It's a football match. I can't take a date.  
**SOPHIE**: I didn't say I was your date.  
**CRAIG**: Neither did I.  
**DOCTOR**: Better get dressed.  
**CRAIG**: The spare kit's just in the bottom drawer.  
**DOCTOR**: Bit of a mess.  
_The Doctor goes into his room and shuts the door._  
**CRAIG**: What do you think?  
**SOPHIE**: You didn't say he was gorgeous.  
_The Doctor puts his head out of his room._  
**CRAIG**: You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys. You must have left them last time you came here.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah, but I. How do you know these are my keys?  
**CRAIG**: I've been holding them.  
**SOPHIE**: I have got another set.  
**DOCTOR**: You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah?  
**DOCTOR**: I see. You must like it here too.

**Doctor's Room**

_Putting on the number 11 shirt back to front.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: So, I'm going out. If I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious and notice me.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Soccer. Okay, well done. That is normal.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Yeah, football. All outdoorsy.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?

**Park**

_The Doctor, Craig, and Sophie are walking on the road._

**CRAIG**: What are you actually called? What's your proper name?  
**DOCTOR**: Just call me the Doctor.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah.  
**CRAIG**: I can't go up to these guys and say hey, this is my new flat mate, he's called the Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Why not?  
**CRAIG**: Because it's weird.  
_They get to the pitch._  
**SEAN**: All right, Craig. Soph. All right, mate.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, I'm Craig's new flat mate. I'm called the Doctor.  
_He air kisses Sean._  
**SEAN**: All right, Doctor. I'm Sean. So, where are you strongest?  
**DOCTOR**: Arms.  
**CRAIG**: No, he means what position on the field.  
**DOCTOR**: Not sure. The front? The side? Below.  
**SEAN**: Are you any good though?  
**DOCTOR**: Let's find out.  
_The game is underway. _  
**WOMAN**: Yeah, we're going to win.  
_The Doctor is very good, dodging other players whilst dribbling the ball._  
**SOPHIE**: That's not bad. Yes! Go!  
**CRAIG**: One two. One two.  
_But he doesn't pass to Craig._  
**SOPHIE**: Go on, Doctor! Go on, Doctor!  
_Goal!_  
**SOPHIE**: Doctor! Doctor! You're brilliant. You're amazing.  
**PLAYER**: Come on, Craig. Catch up, mate.  
**SOPHIE**: Come on, Craig. Show them what you've got.  
_Craig is about to take the kick when the Doctor steals it from him and scores again to general rejoicing. _  
**DOCTOR**: Oh yes, I love this game.  
**SPECTATORS**: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!  
_More goals and Craig gets more annoyed._

**Aickman Road**

_A woman is passing by when she hears a girl's voice coming from the intercom._

**GIRL [OC]**: Please can you help me? Can you help me, please? Can you help me?  
**WOMAN**: Hello?  
_The door unlocks and she goes inside._

**Apartment Hallway**

_A little girl is standing at the top of the stairs, holding a doll.  
_  
**GIRL**: I've lost my mum and I don't know where she is. Please can you help me?  
**WOMAN**: Help you? You poor thing. What's happened?  
**GIRL**: Can you help me find her?  
_The woman goes up the stairs._

**Park**

**SEAN**: You are so on the team. Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor. We're going to annihilate them.  
**DOCTOR**: Annihilate? No. No violence, do you understand me? Not while I'm around. Not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and you basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?  
**SEAN**: Yeah.  
**DOCTOR**: Lovely. What sort of time?  
_Craig opens a can of drink and gets sprayed with the foam. Then it repeats again and again. Only the Doctor is unaffected. He runs and turns on his bluetooth._  
**DOCTOR**: Rach?

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Rach?  
**RACHEL**: It's happening again. Worse.

**Park**

**DOCTOR**: What does the scanner say?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines.

**Park**

**DOCTOR**: Yes, yes, it's, it's good. Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter, Rach  
_She fiddles with the lever. There is a bang and Rachel is thrown to the floor. She screams._

**Park**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel? Are you there?

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]:** Rach?  
**RACHEL**: Yes. Hello.

**Park**

**DOCTOR**: Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: With you inside it, lost forever.  
**RACHEL**: What, you mean that could actually happen?

**Park**

**RACHEL [OC]**: You have got to get me out of here.  
**DOCTOR**: How are the numbers?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: All fives.

**Park**

_The time loop has stopped._

**DOCTOR**: Fives? Even better.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry.

**Park**

**DOCTOR**: Hang on, okay?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Hey.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I've got some rewiring to do.  
**RACHEL**: Hang on.

**Apartment**

_Craig knocks on the Doctor's door. He answers holding a traffic cone.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, flat mate.  
**CRAIG**: Hey, man. Er, listen. Er, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here.  
_Bang upstairs. The Doctor looks up._  
**DOCTOR**: That's the idea.  
_He shuts the door._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Yes, perfect! What a beauty.  
_Meanwhile, in the kitchen diner with the stain on the ceiling._  
**SOPHIE**: That's got bigger.  
**CRAIG**: Oh, yeah.  
**SOPHIE**: Are we going out?  
**CRAIG**: I've had a bit of a weird day. Can we do pizza booze telly?  
**SOPHIE**: Great, love it. Wait. No Melina, no crises, no interruptions.  
_Sophie turns off her cellphone._  
**CRAIG**: Great. Excellent. Er, Soph. I've, I think.  
**SOPHIE**: Where's this going?  
**CRAIG**: I think that we should  
**SOPHIE**: Mmm?  
_The Doctor pops up behind the couch._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello.  
**CRAIG**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Whoops. Sorry. Don't worry, I wasn't listening. In a world of my own down there.  
**CRAIG**: I thought you were going out?  
**DOCTOR**: Just re-connecting all the electrics. It's a real mess. Where's the on switch for this?  
_The Doctor is holding a normal screwdriver._  
**CRAIG**: He really is just on his way out.  
**SOPHIE**: No, I don't mind. I mean, if you don't mind.  
**CRAIG**: I don't mind. Why would I mind?  
**SOPHIE**: Then stay. Have a drink with us.  
**DOCTOR**: What? Do I have to stay now?  
**CRAIG**: Do you want to stay?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't mind.  
**SOPHIE**: Okay.  
**CRAIG**: Great.  
_A little later, the Doctor is still working on the wiring loom around his neck._  
**SOPHIE**: Because life can seem pointless, you know, Doctor. Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same.  
**DOCTOR**: Six billion people. Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from.  
**SOPHIE**: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
**DOCTOR**: So then, the call center. That's no good, then. What do you really want to do?  
**SOPHIE**: Don't laugh. I only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly.  
**DOCTOR**: What's stopping you?  
**CRAIG**: She can't. You need loads of qualifications.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah, true. Plus it's scary. Everyone I know lives round here. Like, Craig got offered a job in London. Better money. He didn't take it.  
**CRAIG**: What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, perhaps that's you, then. Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable, till the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?  
**SOPHIE**: You think I'd fail?  
**DOCTOR**: Everybody's got dreams, Sophie. Very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?  
_The Doctor tries the wine and lets it pour back into the glass from his mouth._  
**DOCTOR**: Perhaps, in the whole wide universe, a call center about is where you should be.  
**SOPHIE**: Why are you saying that? That's horrible.  
**DOCTOR**: Is it true?  
**SOPHIE**: Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call center all my life. I can do anything I want.  
_The Doctor smiles._  
**SOPHIE**: Oh, yeah. Right. Oh, my God. Did you see what he just did?  
**CRAIG**: No, sorry, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a big old world, Sophie. Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?  
**SOPHIE**: I don't know. I don't know.

**Apartment Hallway**

_Sophie is leaving.  
_  
**CRAIG**: So, are you going to be taking off then? Seeing the world?  
**SOPHIE**: What, do you think I should?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah. Like the Doctor says, what's, what's keeping you here?  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah, exactly. What. Bye.  
**CRAIG**: See you.  
_They hug._  
**CRAIG**: See you in a bit.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah.

**Doctor's Room**

_The Doctor has build a serious mega-gizmo. It includes a bicycle wheel, an umbrella, a rotary clothes line, a lamp shade and the bicycle's pedals, with a rake, a broom and an oar as outriggers and the traffic cone on top.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Right. Shield's up. Let's scan.  
_He sets it spinning._  
**RACHEL [OC]**: What are you getting?  
**DOCTOR**: Upstairs.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: No traces of high technology. Totally

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Normal? No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. It's too normal.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Only for you could too normal be a problem. You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Without knowing and get myself killed? Then you really are lost. If I could just get a look in there. Hold on. Use the data bank. Get me the plans of this building. I want to know its history, the layout, everything.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy.  
_Rachel starts typing then moves the screen over._

**Apartment**

_Craig is starting to tidy up when he decided to examine the stain more closely.  
_  
**CRAIG**: Rotmeister.  
_He touches the stain and there is a hissing sound._  
**CRAIG**: Ow! Ow.

**Hallway**

_Next morning, the Doctor is carrying a tray._

**DOCTOR**: Craig? Craig? Breakfast. It's normal. Craig?

**Craig's Room**

**DOCTOR**: Craig. Craig, Craig, Craig. _He bursts into the room and runs to Craig's bed. _I told you not to touch it. Look, what's that?  
_There is a green line up the inside of Craig's forearm._  
**DOCTOR**: It's an unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. Oh, I know what'd be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it. Come on, Craig, breathe.  
_The Doctor hits Craig's chest. Craig gasps._  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, Craig, breathe. Thems are healthy footballer's lungs.

**Apartment**

_The Doctor runs back to the kitchenette and stuffs as many teabags as possible into the commemorative Royal Wedding teapot.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Right, reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules.

**Craig's Room**

_He pours the super-strong tea straight into Craig's mouth.  
_  
**CRAIG**: I've got to go to work.  
**DOCTOR**: On no account. You need rest. One more.  
**CRAIG**: It's the planning meeting. It's important.  
**DOCTOR**: You're important. You're going to be fine, Craig.  
_The Doctor leaves him at 7.15. Craig reawakens at 14.45. _  
**CRAIG**: What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

**Call** **Center**

_Craig is running down the hallway._

**MICHAEL**: Oh, afternoon.  
**CRAIG**: I'm so sorry, Michael. I don't know what happened. I've got no excuse.  
_The Doctor pops his head back up from under Craig's desk._  
**DOCTOR**: I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mister Lang.  
**CRAIG**: What's he doing here? What are you doing here?  
**DOCTOR**: If that's your attitude, Mister Lang, please take your custom elsewhere. _Blows a raspberry and Michael laughs and approves._  
**CRAIG**: No, no, no, that's one of my best clients.  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, Craig. How are you feeling? Had some time to kill. I was curious. Never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere.  
_A straining ladle is twitching on the desk._  
**CRAIG**: You're insane.  
**MICHAEL**: Leave off the Doctor. I love the Doctor. He was brilliant in the planning meeting.  
**CRAIG**: You went to the planning meeting?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. I was your representative. We don't need Mister Lang any more. Rude Mister Lang.  
_Sophie comes over to the desk._  
**SOPHIE**: Here you go, and I found some custard creams.  
**DOCTOR**: Sophie, my hero.  
**SOPHIE**: Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?  
**CRAIG**: Yeah, great. Yeah, good. Go for it.  
**DOCTOR**: You look awful. About turn. Bed. Now. Who next? Oh, yes. Hello, Mister Joergensen. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit.  
_The Doctor and Michael eats the cookie. Craig is leaving and Sophie looks sad. The Doctor looks back at Craig then to Sophie._

**Doctor's Room**

_Craig gets the spare keys from a drawer and opens the Doctor's door.____He looks inside and sees that the mega-gizmo is still spinning._  
**CRAIG**: What the hell?

**Apartment Hallway**

_A cat is coming down the stairs. The Doctor sits down on the stairs and talks to the cat._

**DOCTOR**: Have you been upstairs? Yes?

**Apartment**

_Craig is throwing darts when he hears the Doctor's voice._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: You can do it. Show me what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show me. Oh, but that doesn't make sense. Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good, good. What kind of people?

**Staircase**

_The cat meows.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: People who never came back down. Oh, that's bad. That's very bad.  
_Craig opens the door._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, hello.  
**CRAIG**: I can't take this any more. I want you to go.

**Apartment**

**CRAIG**: You can have this back and all.  
_Craig gives the Doctor the bag of money._  
**DOCTOR**: What have I done?  
_The Doctor throws the bag behind him._  
**CRAIG**: For a start, talking to a cat.  
**DOCTOR**: Lots of people talk to cats.  
**CRAIG**: And everybody loves you, and you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all oh, monkeys, monkeys, and then there's that.

**Doctor's Room**

**DOCTOR**: It's art. A statement on modern society, Ooo, ain't modern society awful.  
**CRAIG**: Me and you, it's not going to work out. You've only been here three days. These have been the three weirdest days of my life.  
**DOCTOR**: Your days will get a lot weirder if I go.  
**CRAIG**: It was good weirdness. It's not, it's bad weird. I can't do this any more.  
**DOCTOR**: Craig, I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid? Ha, what a dump. I have to stay.  
**CRAIG**: No, you don't. You have to leave.  
**DOCTOR**: I can't go.  
**CRAIG**: Just get out!  
**DOCTOR**: Right. Only way. I'm going to show you something, but shush. Really, shush. Oh, I am going to regret this. Okay, right. First, general background.  
_The Doctor head butts Craig._  
**CRAIG**: Argh.  
_There is a very rapid montage of his past._  
**CRAIG**: Oh.  
**DOCTOR**: Ow.  
**CRAIG**: You're a  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**CRAIG**: From  
**DOCTOR**: Shush.  
**CRAIG**: You've got a TARDIS.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Shush. Eleventh. Right. Okay, specific detail.  
_Another head butt and it shows how he found Craig's apartment. _  
**BOTH**: Argh.  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: Rach! Rachel!  
**CRAIG**: You saw my ad in the paper shop window.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, with this right above it. Which is odd, because Rachel hasn't written it yet.  
_A note saying Doctor - this one no 79a Aickman Road Rachel xx_  
**DOCTOR**: Time travel. It can happen.  
**CRAIG**: That's a scanner. You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen!  
_The Doctor covers Craig's mouth._  
**DOCTOR**: Shut up!

**Apartment Hallway**

_Sophie enters. The little girl with the doll is at the top of the stairs.  
_  
**GIRL**: Please can you help me?  
**SOPHIE**: Hi.  
**GIRL**: Please, will you help me?  
**SOPHIE**: What's the matter, my love? Help you?  
_Sophie goes up the stairs._

**Doctor's Room**

**CRAIG**: Argh.  
**DOCTOR**: I am never, never doing that ever, ever again.  
_He activates his Bluetooth._  
**DOCTOR**: Rach?  
**CRAIG**: That's Rachel Berry.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, of course, you can understand us now. Hurrah. Got those plans yet?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Still searching for them.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I've worked it out, with psychic help from a cat.  
**RACHEL**: A cat?

**Doctor's room**

**DOCTOR**: Yes. I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: He's using innocent people to try and launch it.

**Doctor's room**

**DOCTOR**: Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain on your ceiling.  
**CRAIG**: From the ceiling.  
**DOCTOR**: Well done, Craig.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: And you, Miss Berry, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex.  
**RACHEL**: Lovely.

**Doctor's Room**

_Crash!  
_  
**CRAIG**: People are dying up there? People are dying. People are dying. People are dying.  
_Another time loop._  
**DOCTOR**: Rach.  
**CRAIG**: They're being killed.  
**DOCTOR**: Someone's up there.

**Apartment Hallway**

**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Hang on. Craig, come on. Someone's dying up there.  
_They see Sophie's pink key ring in the door._  
**CRAIG**: Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there! It's Sophie!

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doctor! Argh!

**Upstairs Door**

**CRAIG**: Where's Sophie?  
**DOCTOR**: Wait, wait.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Rach?  
**RACHEL**: Are you upstairs?

**Upstairs Door**

**DOCTOR**: Just going in.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: But you can't be upstairs.  
**DOCTOR**: Of course I can be upstairs.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: No, I've got the plans. You cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building.

**Upstairs oor**

**RACHEL [OC]**: There is no upstairs.  
_Craig and the Doctor look at each other and then slowly open the door and walk in._

**Timeship**

**CRAIG**: What? What?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh. Oh, of course. The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat. Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS.  
**CRAIG**: No, there's always been an upstairs.  
_The door they have just come through flickers on and off._  
**DOCTOR**: Has there? Think about it.  
**CRAIG**: Yes. No. I don't  
**DOCTOR**: Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory.  
_Scream._  
**CRAIG**: Sophie! Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!  
_Sophie is being pulled towards the central console by electricity._  
**SOPHIE**: Craig.  
**DOCTOR**: It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator.  
**CRAIG**: That's not going to have her.  
_Sophie's hand is pulled onto a dome shaped control. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver. _  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, deadlock seal.  
**CRAIG**: You've got to do something.  
_Sophie falls back._  
**DOCTOR**: What? Why's it let her go? So, okay.  
_A man suddenly appears._  
**AUTOPILOT**: You will help me.  
**DOCTOR**: Right. Stop. Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency.  
**AUTOPILOT**: The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required.  
**DOCTOR**: You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. What, you've been luring people up here so you can try them out?  
_The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and the hologram flickers between old man, young man and girl._  
**AUTOPILOT**: You will help me. You will help me. You will help me.  
**SOPHIE**: Craig, what is this? Where am I?  
**DOCTOR**: Hush. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. But you're stupid, though. You just keep trying.  
**AUTOPILOT**: Seventeen people have been tried. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six remain.  
**SOPHIE**: Seriously, what is going on?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, for goodness sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Any questions? No, good.  
**SOPHIE**: Yes, I have questions.  
**AUTOPILOT**: The correct pilot has now been found.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, I was a bit worried that you were going to say that.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?

**Timeship**

_The Autopilot uses its energy to drag the Doctor towards the console._

**AUTOPILOT**: The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: What's happening?

**Timeship**

**DOCTOR**: It's pulling me in. I'm the new pilot.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Could you do it?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Could you fly the ship safely?

**Timeship**

**DOCTOR**: No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does.  
**AUTOPILOT**: The correct pilot has been found.  
**DOCTOR**: No. Worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: It's getting worse.

**Timeship**

**DOCTOR**: It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you.  
**CRAIG**: I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him.  
**DOCTOR**: It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed? Argh. No. No, I gave her the idea of leaving. It's a machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. And you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mister Sofa Man.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Timeship**

**DOCTOR**: Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay.  
**SOPHIE**: Craig, no.  
**CRAIG**: Will it work?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**CRAIG**: Are you sure?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**CRAIG**: Is that a lie?  
**DOCTOR**: Of course it's a lie.  
**CRAIG**: It's good enough for me. Geronimo! _He puts his hand on the scanner. _Argh!  
_Craig puts his hand on the nearest control panel. The Doctor is released._  
**SOPHIE**: Craig!

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Timeship**

_Smoke is coming off Craig's hand.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave?  
**CRAIG**: Sophie. I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie.  
**SOPHIE**: I love you, too, Craig, you idiot.  
_Sophie puts her hand on Craig's._

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doctor!

**Timeship**

**CRAIG**: Honestly, do you mean that?  
**SOPHIE**: Of course I mean it. Do you mean it?  
**CRAIG**: I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?  
**SOPHIE**: Yes.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Ugh.  
**CRAIG [OC]**: What about the monkeys?

**Timeship**

**DOCTOR**: Oh, not now, not again. Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Kiss the girl!

**Timeship**

_Craig and Sophie kiss, and his hand is released from the panel. The TARDIS stops shaking._

**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: You've done it. Ha ha!

**Timeship**

**RACHEL [OC]**: You've done it. Oh, now the screen's just zeros. Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Big yes.  
**AUTOPILOT**: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.  
**DOCTOR**: Big no.  
**AUTOPILOT**: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.  
_Craig and Sophie come up for air._  
**CRAIG**: Did we switch it off?  
**DOCTOR**: Emergency shutdown. It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out!  
**AUTOPILOT**: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me Help me. Help me. Help me.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Doctor?

**Aickman Road**

**AUTOPILOT [OC]**: Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.  
_The Doctor, Craig and Sophie run down the stairs and outside. The top floor and roof turn into the Timeship which then flies away, leaving a totally incongruous one story building at the end of an entirely two storey terrace. A man walks by carrying a child. _  
**CRAIG**: Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished.  
**DOCTOR**: Perception filter. There never was a top floor.

**Apartment - Living Room**

_Craig and Sophie are kissing on the couch.  
_  
**CRAIG**: So have we spoiled our friendship, then?  
**SOPHIE**: Totally ruined it.  
**CRAIG**: And what about the monkeys? We could save them together, you know. Do whatever we want. I could see the point of Paris if you were there with me.  
**SOPHIE**: First, let's destroy our friendship completely.  
_The Doctor enters from his room, and turns his back discreetly before leaving the keys on the sideboard._  
**CRAIG**: Oi.  
**SOPHIE**: What, you're trying to sneak off?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, well, you were sort of busy.  
**CRAIG**: I want you to keep these.  
_He hands the Doctor the keys._  
**DOCTOR**: Thank you. Because I might pop back soon, have another little stay.  
**CRAIG**: No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember. I still want you to keep them.  
**DOCTOR**: Thank you, Craig.  
**CRAIG**: Thank you, Doctor.  
**DOCTOR**: Sophie. Now then. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six people in the world. That's the number to beat.  
**SOPHIE**: Yeah.  
_The Doctor leaves. Behind the refrigerator with the photograph of the Doctor in his football kit is a crack in the wall._

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR**: Back in time. You need to go to the paper shop and leave that note for me.  
**RACHEL**: Right little matchmaker, aren't you? Can't you find me a fellow?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, rectifier's playing up again Hold on. You write the note and I'll change that will.  
**RACHEL**: You got a pen?  
**DOCTOR**: Make sure it's a red pen.  
_Rachel goes through the Doctor's jacket pockets and finds the ring box. She opens it, and remembers a crack in her wall._


	12. The Pandorica Opens

**France 1890**

_Night. It is raining. In a bedroom, an unappreciated artist is having a breakdown by his new painting of Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers, dedicated to Rachel. His doctor is in attendance__**.**__  
_  
**GACHET:** Vincent, can you hear me? Please.  
**VERNET**: It's not enough he goes drinking all round the town. Now the whole neighbourhood has to listen to his screaming.  
**GACHET**: He's very ill, Madame Vernet.  
_Madame Vernet looks at another painting, which we do not get to see._  
**VERNET**: Look at this, even worse than his usual rubbish. What's it supposed to be?

**Cabinet War Rooms, London 1941**

_Bracewell brings the picture to the Prime Minister._

**BRACEWELL**: It was found behind the wall, in an attic in France. It's genuine. It's a Van Gogh.  
**CHURCHILL**: Why bring it to me?  
**BRACEWELL**: Because it's obviously a message, and you can see who it's for.  
**CHURCHILL**: Can't say I understand it.  
**BRACEWELL**: You're not supposed to understand it, Prime Minister. You're supposed to deliver it.

_**Stormcage Containment Facility 5145**_

_A guard answers a telephone._

**GUARD**: Cell four two six. The Doctor? Do you mean Doctor Song?  
_River goes to the bars of her cell._  
**RIVER**: Give me that. Seriously, just give it to me. I'm entitled to phone calls.  
_The guard gives her the telephone._  
**RIVER**: Doctor?

**Cabinet War Rooms**

**CHURCHILL**: No, and neither are you. Where is he?  
**RIVER [OC]**: You're phoning the Time Vortex. It doesn't always work. But the TARDIS is smart. She's re-routed the call.

**Stormcage**

**RIVER**: Talk quickly. This connection will last less than a minute.  
**GUARD**: Doctor Song. Are you finished with that?  
_River returns the telephone with a smile. _  
**RIVER**: You're new here, aren't you?  
**GUARD**: First day.  
**RIVER**: Then I'm very sorry.  
_River pulls him to the bars and kisses him. Later, an alarm is heard and a group of armed guards run to the cell. The guard is inside, pointing his gun at something._  
**GUARD 2**: Stay exactly where you are.  
**GUARD**: She had the lipstick. The hallucinogenic lipstick. She tried to use it on me. Your tricks don't work in here, Doctor Song.  
_He is pointing his gun at a stick drawing on the wall with the word 'Bye!' in a bubble._

**The Royal Collection 5145**

_Empty frames hang in the empty hallways. River finds the picture she is looking for and tears it out of its frame. She is halfway up a staircase when the lights come on.  
_  
**LIZ**: This is the Royal Collection, and I'm the bloody Queen. What are you doing here?  
**RIVER**: It's about the Doctor, Ma'am. You met him once, didn't you? I know he came here.  
**LIZ**: The Doctor?  
**RIVER**: He's in trouble. I need to find him.  
**LIZ**: Then why are you stealing a painting?  
**RIVER**: Look at it. I need to find the Doctor, and I need to show him this.

**The Maldovarium 5145**

_River is at a nightclub table with a blue skinned man._

**DORIUM**: Well now, word on the Belt is you're looking for time travel.  
**RIVER**: Are you selling?  
_Dorium snaps his fingers and an alien brings a box._  
**DORIUM**: A vortex manipulator, fresh off the wrist of a handsome Time Agent.  
_He opens the box and sighs._  
**DORIUM**: I said off the wrist.  
_The alien takes the box away._  
**DORIUM**: Not cheap, Doctor Song. Have you brought me a pretty toy?  
_She takes off one of her earrings._  
**RIVER**: This is a Calisto Pulse. It can disarm micro-explosives from up to twenty feet.  
**DORIUM**: What kind of micro-explosives?  
**RIVER**: The kind I just put in your wine.

**TARDIS**

_Rachel is studying the engagement ring that she found in the Doctor's jacket pocket.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Vavoom!  
**RACHEL**: Va-what?  
**DOCTOR**: I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on.  
**RACHEL**: Where are we?  
**DOCTOR**: Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it. Till today.  
**RACHEL**: What happens today?  
**DOCTOR**: Us. The TARDIS can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history.  
_So they go outside and read - Hello Sweetie ΘΣ ΦΓΥΔζ _  
**RACHEL**: Vavoom.

**Salisbury Plain**

_The TARDIS materialises at the edge of a wood, on a hill.  
_  
**RACHEL**: Right place?  
**DOCTOR**: Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. one oh two am. No, pm. No, AD.  
_They are looking down on a Roman camp._  
**RACHEL**: That's a Roman Legion.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians. Yeah, I did get marked down for the title.  
_A soldier runs up and salutes. He has lipstick on the side of his mouth._  
**SOLDIER**: Hail, Caesar!  
**DOCTOR**: Hi.  
**SOLDIER**: Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person.  
**RACHEL**: Why does he think you're Caesar?  
_Soldier has a smear of lipstick on his face._  
**SOLDIER**: Cleopatra will see you now.

**Cleopatra's Tent**

**RIVER**: Hello, sweetie.  
**RACHEL**: River. Hi.  
**DOCTOR**: You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe.  
**RIVER**: You wouldn't answer your phone.  
_Her slaves leave and she offers the Doctor the rolled up painting._  
**DOCTOR**: What's this?  
**RIVER**: It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor? Doctor, what is this?  
_It is a version of Starry Night, with an exploding TARDIS in the middle. After the titles, the three are galloping along on horseback._  
**RACHEL**: Why is it exploding?  
**RIVER**: I assume it's some kind of warning.  
**RACHEL**: What, something's going to happen to the TARDIS?  
**RIVER**: It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?  
**DOCTOR**: Does it have a title?  
**RIVER**: The Pandorica Opens.  
_Still galloping._  
**DOCTOR [on horseback]**: Come on. Ya!  
_Back at the tent._  
**RACHEL**: The Pandorica? What is it?  
**RIVER**: A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe.  
**DOCTOR**: And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real.  
**RIVER**: If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map.  
**DOCTOR**: No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it.

**Stonehenge**

_The riders arrive and run inside the circle. The Doctor and River start scanning the stones.  
_  
**RACHEL**: How come it's not new?  
**RIVER**: Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long.  
**RACHEL**: Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium.  
**RIVER**: Spoilers.  
**RACHEL**: No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens.  
**RIVER**: Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site.  
**DOCTOR**: If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there.  
_Night time. River places a device on each corner of the Altar stone. _  
**RIVER**: Right then. Ready.  
_There is a sound of machinery moving, then the Altar stone moves aside to reveal a staircase down into the ground._  
**DOCTOR**: The Underhenge.  
_As they go down, a nearby severed Cyberman head twitches._

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The Doctor lights a handy torch with his sonic screwdriver. He lights another for River and they unbar a big door, then enter._

**DOCTOR**: It's a Pandorica.  
_It is a big square monument with a circular design on each face._  
**RIVER**: More than just a fairy tale.  
_The Doctor's foot touches a Cyberman's severed arm lying in the dust of the floor._  
**DOCTOR**: There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.  
**RACHEL**: How did it end up in there?  
**DOCTOR**: You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it.  
**RIVER**: I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him.  
**RACHEL**: So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name.  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry, what?  
**RACHEL**: The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid. What's wrong?  
**DOCTOR**: Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence.  
**RIVER**: So can you open it?  
**DOCTOR**: Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first.  
**RIVER**: You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside.  
**DOCTOR**: How long do we have?  
**RIVER**: Hours at the most.  
**DOCTOR**: What kind of security?  
**RIVER**: Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines.  
**DOCTOR**: What could need all that?  
**RIVER**: What could get past all that?  
**DOCTOR**: Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?  
**RIVER**: So why would it start to open now?  
**DOCTOR**: No idea.  
**RACHEL**: Ahem, And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries.  
**DOCTOR**: The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening.  
**RIVER**: Doctor, everyone everywhere?  
**DOCTOR**: Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?  
**RIVER**: Doctor, everyone?  
**DOCTOR**: Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?  
**RIVER**: Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: Oh? Oh, what?  
**RIVER**: Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal.  
**DOCTOR**: Doing it.  
_The Doctor goes around the bases of the Sarsen stones with his sonic screwdriver._  
**RACHEL**: Doing what?  
**RIVER**: Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?  
**RIVER**: Give me a moment.  
**DOCTOR**: River, quickly. Anything?  
**RIVER**: Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships.  
**RACHEL**: At least?  
**RIVER**: Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings.  
**DOCTOR**: What kind of starships?  
**DALEK [OC]**: Maintaining orbit.  
**DALEK 2 [OC]**: I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors.  
**RACHEL**: Daleks. Those are Daleks.  
**DALEK [OC]**: Scan detects no temporal activity.  
**DALEK 2 [OC]**: Soft grid scan commencing.  
**DALEK [OC]**: Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation.  
**RIVER**: Daleks, Doctor.  
**DALEK [OC]**: Launch preliminary armaments protocol.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise.  
**CYBERMAN [OC]**: Course correction proceeding.  
**RIVER**: Doctor, Cyberships.  
**DOCTOR**: No, Dalek ships. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships.  
**RIVER**: Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross.  
**RIVER**: Sontaran. Four battlefleets.  
**DOCTOR**: Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?  
**RIVER**: Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica.  
**DOCTOR**: What are you? What could you possibly be?

**Stonehenge**

_Lots of spaceships are buzzing around in the sky.  
_  
**RACHEL**: What do we do?  
**RIVER**: Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run.  
**DOCTOR**: Run where?  
**RIVER**: Fight how?  
**DOCTOR**: The greatest military machine in the history of the universe.  
**RACHEL**: What is? The Daleks?  
**DOCTOR**: No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans.

**Cleopatra's Tent**

River returns to the Roman camp and is taken prisoner.

**COMMANDER**: So. I return to my command after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra. Who's in Egypt. And dead.  
**RIVER**: Yes. Funny how things work out.  
_A spaceship buzzes them._  
**COMMANDER**: The sky is falling and you make jokes. Who are you?  
**RIVER**: When you fight Barbarians, what must they think of you?  
**COMMANDER**: Oh, riddles now.  
**RIVER**: Where do they think you come from?  
**COMMANDER**: A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine.  
_River uses her gun to disintegrate a wooden stand filled with ornaments._  
**RIVER**: Where do I come from? Your world has visitors. You're all Barbarians now.  
**COMMANDER**: What is that? Tell me what?  
**RIVER**: A fool would say the work of the Gods, but you've been a soldier too long to believe there are Gods watching over us. There is, however, a man. And tonight he's going to need your help.  
**MAN [OC]**: Sir?  
**COMMANDER**: One moment.  
_The Commander has a whispered conference with a shady Centurion._  
**COMMANDER**: Well, it seems you have a volunteer.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**RACHEL**: So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing, as far as I know.  
**RACHEL**: But Vincent's painting. The TARDIS was exploding. Is that going to happen?  
**DOCTOR**: One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour.  
**RACHEL**: What good is half an hour?  
**DOCTOR**: There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you.  
_Rachel takes the ring box from her pocket._  
**RACHEL**: So, are you proposing to someone?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry?  
**RACHEL**: I found this in your pocket.  
**DOCTOR**: No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?  
**RACHEL**: It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something.  
**DOCTOR**: People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.  
**RACHEL**: So, was she nice, your friend?  
**DOCTOR**: Remember that night you flew away with me?  
**RACHEL**: Of course I do.  
**DOCTOR**: And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying.  
**RACHEL**: What, so you did have a reason?  
**DOCTOR**: Your house.  
**RACHEL**: My house.  
**DOCTOR**: It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Rach, that your life doesn't make any sense?  
_An energy weapon fires at them. It is the severed Cyberman arm. They hide behind the Pandorica._  
**RACHEL**: What was that?  
**DOCTOR**: Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target.  
**RACHEL**: How?  
**DOCTOR**: You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?  
**RACHEL**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry.  
_The Doctor runs out._  
**DOCTOR**: Look at me, I'm a target!  
_He gets shot at and hides behind the base of a Sarsen. _  
**RACHEL**: What is that?  
**DOCTOR**: Cyberarm. Arm of Cyberman.  
**RACHEL**: And what's a Cyberman?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat.  
**RACHEL**: What, us?  
**DOCTOR**: It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?  
**RACHEL**: What, like you did?  
**DOCTOR**: You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally.  
_Rachel runs, screaming. The Doctor pounces on the arm._  
**DOCTOR**: Come here!  
_He manages to sonic it._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing.  
**RACHEL**: Bluffing? It's an arm.  
**DOCTOR**: I said stay where you are!  
_Something creeps up behind Rachel and lassoes her ankle. _  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
_She is pulled to the floor._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel!  
_The Cyberarm gives the Doctor an electric shock, knocking him out._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
_Rachel is being attacked by the Cyberhead. She grabs it by the ears. It fizzles, then the mask pops open to reveal a skull, which falls out. Rachel screams. The mask keeps snapping open and shut. She hits it against a Sarsen until it lets her go, then throws it to the floor. It crawls away._  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
_The Cyberhead fires a little dart into Rachel's neck. _  
**CYBERHEAD**: You will be assimilated.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah? You and whose body?  
_A headless, armless Cyberman enters. It puts its head back on then goes after the woozy Rachel. She backs out through the big doors._

**Underhenge**

**RACHEL**: Doctor? Doctor?  
_A Roman short sword pierces the door, which swings open to reveal the Cyberman skewered to the wood._  
**RACHEL**: Who, who are you?  
_The Centurion removes his helmet._  
**FINN**: Hello, Rachel.  
_Rachel passes out._  
**FINN**: Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
_He catches her in his arms and lays her gently on a stone._  
**SOLDIER**: Sir, the man's coming round.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel? Where's Rachel?  
**FINN**: She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?  
**FINN**: Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?  
**DOCTOR**: Fifty? You're not exactly a legion.  
**FINN**: Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, I know that, Finn. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt.  
**FINN**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Hush, Finn. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Finn. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it.  
**FINN**: Yeah, I think you probably are.  
**DOCTOR**: I'll get it in a minute.  
_The Doctor leaves with the weapons, drops them and returns. He prods Finn._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello again.  
**FINN**: Hello.  
**DOCTOR**: How've you been?  
**FINN**: Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman.  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died.  
**FINN**: Yeah, I know. I was there.  
**DOCTOR**: You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed.  
**FINN**: Erased? What does that mean?  
**DOCTOR**: How can you be here?  
**FINN**: I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy.  
**DOCTOR**: Fuzzy?  
**FINN**: Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me?  
_Something shakes the ground._

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The circular designs on the Pandorica are glowing green and moving like cog wheels._

**FINN**: What is it? What's happening?  
**DOCTOR**: The final phase. It's opening.

**Salisbury Plain**

_River is on her horse, watching the myriad of shining spaceships buzzing around Stonehenge. She's talking to the Doctor over a walkie talkie.  
_  
**RIVER**: You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Yes. Now hurry up and

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Get the TARDIS here. I need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. _To the Pandorica. _What could you possibly be?

**Stonehenge**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone,  
_The Doctor appears on the Altar stone._  
**DOCTOR**: Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first.  
_The spaceships retreat._  
**DOCTOR**: That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour. Romans.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Okay.  
_She dematerializes the TARDIS, but it jerks._  
**RIVER**: What's the matter with you?

**Pandorica Chamber**

**FINN**: They're still out there. What do we do now?  
**DOCTOR**: If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home.  
**FINN**: Right.  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now.  
_Rachel walks past Finn._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, my head.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah.  
**RACHEL**: Ah.  
**DOCTOR**: Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine.  
**RACHEL**: Is it safe up there?  
**DOCTOR**: Not remotely, but it's fresh.  
**RACHEL**: Fine. _She starts to walk out and pauses next to Finn. _Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing.  
**FINN**: Yeah.  
**RACHEL**: Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording.  
_Rachel heads out._  
**FINN**: No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you.  
**RACHEL**: Good. Love a Roman.  
**FINN**: She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you never existed.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: What are you doing? What's wrong?  
_The TARDIS lurches down the Time Vortex._

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it.  
**FINN**: So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?  
**RIVER [memory]**: And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?  
**DOCTOR [memory]**: Rachel's time.  
**DOCTOR**: Doesn't matter. The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe.  
**FINN**: So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?  
**DOCTOR**: Basically.  
**FINN**: Well, how did I end up here?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?  
**FINN**: I was in the cave, with you and Rachel. I was dying, and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman stuff. A whole other life, just here like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream, you and Rachel and Lima. And then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors. The girl with the silk brown hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, shut up.  
**FINN**: What?  
_The Doctor throws the ring box to Finn._  
**DOCTOR**: Go get her.  
**FINN**: But I don't understand. Why am I here?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Rachel and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it.

**TARDIS**

The TARDIS stops. It is creaking somewhere.  
**RIVER**: Okay. You okay now?  
_River leaves. The scanner lights up. Location: Earth. Date 26/06/2010. Then it breaks, a W shaped crack in the glass._  
**VOICE [OC]**: Silence will fall.

**Outside Rachel's House**

_Night.  
_  
**RIVER**: Why have you brought me here?  
_She finds scorch marks in the lawn, and the front door is hanging off its hinges. _  
**RIVER**: Okay, so something's been here.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_She follows her tricorder signal upstairs.  
_  
**RIVER**: Rachel. Oh, Doctor, why do I let you out?  
_River finds a copy of The Story of Roman Britain by Rachel's bed._  
**COMMANDER [memory]**: A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine.  
_And a copy of the Legend of Pandora's box._  
**RACHEL [memory]**: So it's kind of like Pandora's box, then? That was my favourite book when I was a kid.  
**RIVER**: Oh no.

**Stonehenge**

_Finn goes up to Rachel._

**FINN**: Are you okay?  
**RACHEL**: Did the Doctor send you? I'm fine. He just fusses.  
**FINN**: You got a blanket. That's good. Who gave you that?  
**RACHEL**: One of the guys.  
**FINN**: Which one?  
**RACHEL**: Just one of them. Does it matter?  
**FINN**: No. No. Forget him. It. Forget it.  
**RACHEL**: What's your name?  
**FINN**: I'm Finn. What's wrong?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing. It's just not what you expect Romans to be called. What's it short for? Finneus?  
**FINN**: Yeah. You're crying.

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The Doctor contacts River.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen.

**Stonehenge**

**FINN**: Hey, what's wrong?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing. It's like, it's like I'm happy. Why am I happy?

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Rachel's house. A children's picture book.

**Pandorica chamber**

**DOCTOR**: What are you even doing there?  
**RIVER [OC]**: It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Doctor, how is this possible?

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Something's using her memories. Rachel's memories.  
**RIVER [OC]**: But how?  
**DOCTOR**: You said something had been there.  
**RIVER [OC]**: Yes.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: There's burn marks on the grass outside.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**RIVER [OC]**: Landing patterns.  
**DOCTOR**: If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Rachel's memories. But why?

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Doctor, who are those Romans?

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Projections, or duplicates.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked.

**Pandorica chamber**

**DOCTOR**: They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Doctor, that Centurion.  
_River has found a photograph of Rachel in her policewoman outfit with Finn dressed as a Roman._

**Stonehenge**

**FINN**: What's the matter?  
**RACHEL**: Nothing. I don't know why I'm doing that.  
**FINN**: It's me. Rach, please. It's me.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: It's a trap. It has to be. They used Rachel to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense.

**TARDIS**

_Something goes Bang.  
_  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: River? River?

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: River, what's happening?

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: You're flying it wrong.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: I'm flying it perfectly. You taught me.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Where are you? What's the date reading?

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: It's the 26th of June, 2010.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone.

**TARDIS**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: Just go.  
**RIVER**: I can't break free.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Well, then shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: I can't!  
**VOICE [OC]**: Silence will fall. Silence will fall.

**Stonehenge**

**RACHEL**: But I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life.  
**FINN**: You have. You know you have. It's me.  
**RACHEL**: Why am I crying?  
**FINN**: Because you remember me. I came back. You're crying because you remember me.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: But how? Why?  
_A high pitched noise fills the chamber and the Romans slump over for a moment, then reactivate._  
**DOCTOR**: Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: It's not safe.

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The Pandorica starts to open. A brilliant white light floods out.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?

**Stonehenge**

**FINN**: Argh! No! No, please. No! I'm not going. I'm Finn!

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Doctor?

**Pandorica Chamber**

**RIVER [OC]**: I'm down.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: I've landed.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down automatically.

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Just get out of there.  
**RIVER [OC]**: I'm going.  
**DOCTOR**: Run!  
_The Roman's fingers drop away from their hands to reveal weapons. They are Autons._  
**RIVER [OC]**: Doctor! Doctor, I can't open the doors!  
_The Doctor sees the Autons._  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel!

**Stonehenge**

**FINN**: Listen to me. You have to run. You have to get as far away from here as you can. I'm a thing! I'll kill you. Just go! Please, no, I don't want to go. I'm Finn! I'm, I'm  
**RACHEL**: Hudson. Finn Hudson from Lima. My boyfriend. How could I ever forget you?  
**FINN**: Rach, you've got to run. I can't hold on. I'm going.  
**RACHEL**: You are Finn Hudson and you aren't going anywhere ever again.

**TARDIS**

**RIVER**: Doctor, I can't open the doors! Doctor, please, I've got seconds!

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?  
_River hooks the TARDIS engines to the main door handles._  
**SOLDIER**: The Pandorica is ready.  
**DOCTOR**: What, do you mean it's open?  
_The White allegedly Supreme new style Dalek trundles forward._  
**WHITE DALEK**: You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor.  
_A Red Dalek and Yellow Dalek beam in behind it._

**Stonehenge**

**RACHEL**: The ring. Remember the ring? You'd never let me wear it in case I lost it.  
**FINN**: The Doctor gave it to me.  
**RACHEL**: Show it to me. Show me the ring.  
**FINN**: Rachel.  
**RACHEL**: Come on. Just show it to me.  
_Finn obeys._

**Pandorica Chamber**

**DOCTOR**: Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?  
**WHITE DALEK**: Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated.  
_Cybermen, Judoon and Sontarans beam down._  
**STARK**: The Pandorica is ready.  
**DOCTOR**: Ready for what?  
**WHITE DALEK**: Ready for you.  
_The Doctor struggles against the grip of two Romans._

**Stonehenge**

**RACHEL**: There it is. You remember. This is you, and you are staying.  
_Finn's gun hand activates._  
**FINN**: No.  
_He shoots Rachel._  
**FINN**: No! No! No!

**Pandorica Chamber**

_River tries frantically to escape the TARDIS as the Doctor is dragged closer and closer to the Pandorica, then fastened into the seat inside it. His arms, torso and head are clamped in place and all his old enemies stare at him._

**DOCTOR**: You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?  
**WHITE DALEK**: The cracks in the skin of the universe.  
**STARK**: All reality is threatened.  
**CYBERLEADER**: All universes will be deleted.  
**DOCTOR**: What? And you've come to me for help?  
**STARK**: No. We will save the universe from you!  
**DOCTOR**: From me?  
**CYBERLEADER**: All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe.  
**DOCTOR**: No, no, no. You've got it wrong.  
**CYBERLEADER**: The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance.  
**WHITE DALEK**: A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion.  
**STARK**: A trap the Doctor could not resist.  
**WHITE DALEK**: The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed.  
**DOCTOR**: No. no, no, not me, the TARDIS. And I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?  
**WHITE DALEK**: Only the Doctor can pilot the TARDIS.  
**DOCTOR**: Please, listen to me!  
**WHITE DALEK**: You will be prevented.  
**DOCTOR**: Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!  
**CYBERLEADER**: Seal the Pandorica.  
**DOCTOR**: No! Please, listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!  
_The Pandorica closes._

**TARDIS**

_River opens the TARDIS doors to discover she is parked right up against a rock wall.  
_  
**RIVER**: I'm sorry, my love.

_The TARDIS explodes. As Finn weeps over Rachel's body, every star in the universe goes BOOM._


	13. The Big Bang

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_1,894 years later. Night. The red pinwheel turns in the breeze in the garden. Upstairs, a little brown haired girl is saying her prayers._  
**RACHEL**: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I don't wake you, but, honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices. So, please, please, could you send someone to fix it, or a policeman, or  
_A strange wind whistles outside. _  
**RACHEL**: Back in a moment.  
_She runs to the window, but there is nothing there. The moon hangs in a starless sky._

**Living Room**

_The nice lady psychiatrist is looking at a painting of the moon and stars.  
_  
**CHRISTINE**: It's a lovely painting, Rachel. And what are all these?  
**RACHEL**: Stars.  
**SHARON**: Oh, Rachel.  
**CHRISTINE**: Tell you what, shall we go outside?

**Outside the house**

**CHRISTINE**: What do you see, Rachel?  
**RACHEL**: The moon.  
**CHRISTINE**: And what else?  
**RACHEL**: Just the dark.  
**CHRISTINE**: But no stars. If there were stars up there, we'd be able to see them, wouldn't we? Rachel, look at me. You know this is all just a story, don't you? You know there's no such thing as stars.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_Rachel listens to the adult voices downstairs.  
_  
**CHRISTINE [OC]**: But there's bound to be a bit of her that feels alone. Rachel's a really good person.

**Staircase**

**CHRISTINE [OC]**: It's quite common, actually. Throughout history, people have talked about seeing stars in the sky. God knows where it comes from.  
**SHARON [OC]**: I just don't want her growing up and joining one of those Star Cults. I don't trust that Richard Dawkins.

_Christine and Sharon walk across the hallway from the kitchen to the living room. Someone in a red fez puts a leaflet through the door. Rachel runs down to get it. It is titled The Anomaly, and features the Pandorica at the National Museum. Someone has written on it in red ink - Come along, Berry._

**National Museum**

**RACHEL**: Come on, Aunt Sharon.  
**SHARON**: Oh, look at that. That's good, isn't it?  
**RACHEL**: Not that. This way.  
**SHARON**: But we're not looking at anything.  
**RACHEL**: This way!  
**SHARON**: Rachel!

**Anomaly Exhibition**

_Rachel stops to look at the exhibit of petrified Daleks, then pushes through the people standing looking at the Pandorica. Someone snatches her Original Cola drink from her. Suddenly there is a post-it note on the Pandorica, saying Stick around, Berry._

**SHARON [OC]**: Rachel!  
_Rachel runs to hide._  
**SHARON**: Rachel? Rachel?  
_Closing time._  
**SHARON**: Rachel!  
**ANNOUNCER**: Rachel Berry, please go to the reception, please. Your aunt is waiting for you there. Rachel Berry, please go to reception.  
_Later still, Rachel creeps out from the Penguin display, knocking some over._  
**RACHEL**: Sorry.  
_She returns to the Pandorica and removes the post-it note. She puts her hand on the Pandorica and it starts to open. Rachel backs away. The person inside speaks to her._  
**RACHEL**: Okay, kid. This is where it gets complicated.

**Stonehenge**

_1,894 years previously... Finn has the body of Rachel lying across his lap.  
_  
**FINN**: So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now.  
_The Doctor pops in from thin air, wearing a red fez and carrying a mop._  
**DOCTOR**: Finn! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on.  
_The Doctor vanishes again._  
**FINN**: Doctor? Doctor!  
_He reappears, without the mop._  
**DOCTOR**: You need to get me out of the Pandorica.  
**FINN**: But you're not in the Pandorica.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside. Just point and press.  
_The Doctor gives Finn his sonic screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Now go.  
_The Doctor vanishes and returns._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck.  
_He vanishes again._  
**FINN**: What do you mean? Done what?

**Pandorica Chamber**

_Finn opens the Pandorica with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor is released from the chair.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: How did you do that?  
**FINN**: You gave me this.  
_The Doctor takes his screwdriver from his own pocket._  
**DOCTOR**: No, I didn't.  
**FINN**: You did. Look at it.  
_The Doctor touches his screwdriver to Finn's. They spark._  
**DOCTOR**: Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice. That's not.  
_The Daleks are fossilised._  
**FINN**: Yeah. What are they?  
_Everyone who was in the chamber when the universe ended has been fossilised._  
**DOCTOR**: History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were.  
**FINN**: Er, what does that mean?  
**DOCTOR**: Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened.  
**FINN**: So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Rachel. Where's Rachel?

**Stonehenge**

**FINN**: I killed her.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, Finn.  
**FINN**: Doctor, what am I?  
**DOCTOR**: You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity.  
**FINN**: But I'm Finn now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Finn.  
**DOCTOR**: That's software talking.  
**FINN**: Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, probably, if I had the time.  
**FINN**: The time?  
**DOCTOR**: All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe.  
_Finn punches the Doctor._  
**FINN**: She is to me!  
**DOCTOR**: Welcome back, Finn Hudson! Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning.

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The Doctor places Rachel in the Pandorica._

**FINN**: So you've got a plan, then?  
**DOCTOR**: Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Rachel Berry is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul.  
_The Doctor mind-melds with Rachel._  
**DOCTOR**: I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening.  
_The Doctor seals Rachel inside the Pandorica._  
**FINN**: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive.  
**FINN**: But she's already dead.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her.  
**FINN**: Where's it going to get that?  
_The Doctor looks at his watch_  
**DOCTOR**: In about two thousand years.

**Anomaly Exhibition**

_Rachel falls out of the Pandorica, gasping._

**YOUNG RACHEL**: Are you all right? Who are you?  
**RACHEL**: I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says.  
**YOUNG RACHEL**: What doctor?  
_Rachel taps her head._  
**RACHEL**: He's in here. Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. Where am I? Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little  
_And the penny drops._  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what, 1996?  
**YOUNG RACHEL**: Who are you?  
**RACHEL**: It's a long story. Oh. A very long story.  
_The Pandorica Seen Through Time is on a display board. 118AD taken back to Rome under armed guard. 420AD Raided by the Franks. 1120AD Prized possession of the Knights Templar. 1231 Donated to the Vatican._

**Pandorica Chamber**

_The Doctor takes River's vortex manipulator from her bag and straps it to his wrist.  
_  
**FINN**: She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine.  
**FINN**: So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world.  
**DOCTOR**: A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe.  
**FINN**: That's not what I'm worried about.  
**DOCTOR**: She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box.  
**FINN**: Well, you got in there.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, there's only one of me. I counted.  
**FINN**: This box needs a guard. I killed the last one.  
**DOCTOR**: No. Finn, no. Don't even think about it.  
**FINN**: She'll be all alone.  
**DOCTOR**: She won't feel it.  
**FINN**: You bet she won't.  
**DOCTOR**: Two thousand years, Finn. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad.  
**FINN**: Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer.  
**DOCTOR**: Finn, you  
**FINN**: Answer me!  
**DOCTOR**: Yes. Obviously.  
**FINN**: Then how could I leave her?  
DOCTOR: Why do you have to be so human?  
**FINN**: Because right now, I'm not.  
**DOCTOR**: Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of  
_The Doctor vanishes. Finn puts on his helmet, draws his sword and settles down in front of the Pandorica.  
_**NARRATOR [OC]**: According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it.

**Anomaly Exhibition**

_An audio visual presentation of the history of the Pandorica on a nearby screen. Rachel walks up and starts watching.  
_  
**NARRATOR [OC]**: He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years.  
**RACHEL**: Finn. Oh, Finn.  
**DALEK**: Exterminate!  
**YOUNG RACHEL**: What's that?  
**DALEK**: Exterminate!  
_The Doctor appears._  
**DOCTOR**: Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated.  
**DALEK**: Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring.  
**DOCTOR**: Come along, Berrys.  
**DALEK**: Exterminate!  
_They run to a Middle Eastern montage where the Doctor takes the fez from a dummy._  
**RACHEL**: What are we doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one.  
**MAN**: What's going on?  
**DOCTOR**: Get out of here. Go! Just run!  
**DALEK**: Drop the device!  
_The man only has a flashlight._  
**DOCTOR**: It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste.  
**DALEK**: Scans indicate intruder unarmed.  
_The man drops the flashlight. It is Finn in a museum guard uniform._  
**FINN**: Do you think?  
_He shoots it with his Auton hand weapon._  
**DALEK**: Vision impaired! Vision  
_The Dalek stops._  
**FINN**: Rach!  
**RACHEL**: Finn.  
_Joyful reunion. _  
**FINN**: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened.  
RACHEL: Oh, Shut up.  
_Rachel kisses Finn._  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on.  
**FINN**: I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you.  
**RACHEL**: No, still shut up.  
_They kiss again._  
**DOCTOR**: And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years.  
**YOUNG RACHEL**: I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it. The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek.  
_The Dalek's weapon starts to move._  
**DOCTOR**: Out! Out! Out!

**Museum Reception**

**DOCTOR**: So, two thousand years. How did you do?  
**FINN**: Kept out of trouble.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh. How?  
**FINN**: Unsuccessfully. The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Well, no time to lose, then.

**Stonehenge**

**DOCTOR**: Finn! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world.

**Museum Reception**

_The Doctor returns and puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition._

**DOCTOR**: Oops, sorry.  
**YOUNG RACHEL**: How can he do that? Is he magic?

**Stonehenge**

**DOCTOR**: You need to get me out of the Pandorica.  
**FINN**: But you're not in the Pandorica.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then.

**Museum Reception**

**DOCTOR**: Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Finn two thousand years ago.

**Stonehenge**

**DOCTOR**: And when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket.

**Museum Reception**

**DOCTOR**: Right then.  
_The Doctor retrieves his screwdriver from Rachel's jacket. _  
**DOCTOR**: Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?  
_Young Rachel shows him the leaflet and the post-it note._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, my handwriting. Okay.  
_He grabs a new leaflet and post-it note from the information desk and vanishes. He returns with the drink he took from young Rachel earlier._  
**DOCTOR**: There you go. Drink up.  
**RACHEL**: What is that? How are you doing that?  
**DOCTOR**: Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up.  
**RACHEL**: Where are we going?  
**DOCTOR**: The roof.  
_A second Doctor appears further up the stairs, sans fez, and falls down them. His clothes are smoking._  
**FINN**: Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, is that you?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's me. Me from the future.  
_Future Doctor suddenly wakes up and whispers in the Doctor's ear, then falls back again._  
**RACHEL**: Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?  
**DOCTOR**: What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good.  
**RACHEL**: Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof.  
**FINN**: We can't leave you here dead.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about younger Rachel?  
**RACHEL**: Where did she go?  
**FINN**: Younger Rachel?  
**DOCTOR**: There is no younger Rachel. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing.  
**RACHEL**: But how can I still be here if she's not?  
**DOCTOR**: You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!  
**RACHEL**: He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will.  
_Finn covers the dead Doctor with his jacket._  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Move it! Come on!  
**DALEK**: Restore. Restore!

**Roof**

**RACHEL**: What, it's morning already? How did that happen?  
**DOCTOR**: History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left.  
_The Doctor sonics a satellite receiver dish off its pole._  
**FINN**: What are you doing?  
**DOCTOR**: Looking for the TARDIS.  
**FINN**: But the TARDIS exploded.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS.  
**RACHEL**: I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?  
**DOCTOR**: Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?  
_A large burning ball in the sky._  
**DOCTOR**: Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS.  
**FINN**: But that's the sun.  
**DOCTOR**: Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now.  
_The TARDIS noise._  
**DOCTOR**: That's my TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm.  
**FINN**: Doctor, there's something else.  
**RIVER [OC]**: I'm sorry, my love.  
**FINN**: There's a voice.  
**RACHEL**: I can't hear anything.  
**FINN**: Trust the plastic.  
**RIVER [OC]**: I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?  
**FINN**: It must be like a recording or something.  
**DOCTOR**: No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion.  
**RIVER [OC]**: I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.

**TARDIS**

_River is forever running to the doors, opening them and seeing the rock wall._

**RIVER**: I'm sorry, my love.  
_Scene repeats, then the Doctor is standing there._  
**DOCTOR**: Hi, honey. I'm home.  
**RIVER**: And what sort of time do you call this?

**Rooftop**

**RIVER**: Rachel! And the plastic Centurion?  
**DOCTOR**: It's okay, he's on our side.  
**RIVER**: Really?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
**RIVER**: I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?  
**DOCTOR**: It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool.  
_Rachel snatches the fez and throws it into the air, where River shoots it into pieces._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh!  
_Then the Dalek rises up above the roof ledge._  
**DALEK**: Exterminate!  
**DOCTOR**: Run, run! Move, move. Go!  
**FINN**: Come on!  
_The Doctor uses the satellite dish as a shield and they get back into the museum._

**Roof Access**

**RIVER**: Doctor, come on.  
**DOCTOR**: Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity.  
**FINN**: How do you know?  
**DOCTOR**: Because that's when it's due to kill me.  
**RIVER**: Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back.

**Upper Hallway**

**DOCTOR**: How?  
**FINN**: You said the light from the Pandorica  
**DOCTOR**: It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Rachel back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?  
**RACHEL**: Okay, tell us.  
**DOCTOR**: When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except  
**RACHEL**: Except inside the Pandorica.  
**DOCTOR**: The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack.  
**FINN**: No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it.  
**DOCTOR**: The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it.  
**RACHEL**: Do what?  
**DOCTOR**: Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!  
**RIVER**: Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?  
**DOCTOR**: What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?  
**RIVER**: Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need.  
**RIVER**: For what?  
**DOCTOR**: Big Bang Two! Now listen.  
_The Dalek shoots the Doctor._  
**DALEK**: Exterminate! Exterminate!  
**FINN**: Get back. River, get back now!  
**DALEK**: Exterminate!  
_Finn shoots at the Dalek and it powers down again._  
**RIVER**: Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?  
_The Doctor activates the vortex manipulator and vanishes._  
**RIVER**: Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere.  
**RACHEL**: He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago.  
**RIVER**: Show me!  
**RACHEL**: River, he died.  
**DALEK**: Systems restoring. You will be exterminated.  
**FINN**: We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life.  
**RIVER**: You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you.  
_Rachel and Finn leave._  
**DALEK**: You will be exterminated!  
**RIVER**: Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead.  
**DALEK**: Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's.  
**RIVER**: I'm River Song. Check your records again.  
**DALEK**: Mercy.  
**RIVER**: Say it again.  
**DALEK**: Mercy!  
**RIVER**: One more time.  
**DALEK**: Mercy!

**Museum Reception**

_The Doctor's body is not there, although Finn's jacket is.  
_  
**FINN**: How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!  
**RACHEL**: But he was dead.  
**RIVER**: Who told you that?  
**RACHEL**: He did.  
**RIVER**: Rule one. The Doctor lies.  
**RACHEL**: Where's the Dalek?  
**RIVER**: It died.

**Anomaly Exhibition**

_The Doctor is in the Pandorica._

**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**FINN**: Why did he tell us he was dead?  
**RACHEL**: We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here.  
**RIVER**: Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?  
_The light from the TARDIS is getting brighter._  
**FINN**: What's happening?  
**RIVER**: Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room.  
**RACHEL**: Where'd everything go?  
**RIVER**: History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Big Bang Two.  
**FINN**: The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?  
**RACHEL**: What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?  
**RIVER**: Oh.  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**RIVER**: The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire.  
**RACHEL**: Then what?  
**RIVER**: Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said.  
**RACHEL**: That would work? That would bring everything back?  
**RIVER**: A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box.  
**RACHEL**: Why?  
**RIVER**: So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion.  
_A short time later. _  
**FINN**: Are you okay?  
**RACHEL**: Are you?  
**FINN**: No.  
**RACHEL**: Well, shut up then!  
**RIVER**: Rachel, he wants to talk to you.  
**RACHEL**: So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?  
**RIVER**: We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it.  
**RACHEL**: River, tell me he comes back, too.  
**RIVER**: The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion.  
**RACHEL**: So?  
RIVER: So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void **between** the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes.  
**RACHEL**: Not to you?  
**RIVER**: He doesn't really know me yet. Now he never will.  
_Rachel goes to the Pandorica. The Doctor is very weak. _  
**RACHEL**: Hi.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel Berry. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?  
**RACHEL**: Shut up. Of course it was.  
**DOCTOR**: You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said, no reason. I was lying.  
**RACHEL**: It's not important.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Rachel, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you.  
**RACHEL**: And Aunt Sharon.  
**DOCTOR**: Where were your dads? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?  
**RACHEL**: I lost my dads.  
**DOCTOR**: How? What happened to them? Where did they go?  
**RACHEL**: I, I don't  
**DOCTOR**: It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault.  
**RACHEL**: I don't even remember.  
**DOCTOR**: There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Rachel Berry, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?  
**RACHEL**: How could I just forget?  
**DOCTOR**: Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try.  
**RIVER**: Doctor! It's speeding up!  
_Rachel puts the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket._  
**DOCTOR**: There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there.  
**RACHEL**: How can I remember them if they never existed?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Finn back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there.  
**RACHEL**: You won't.  
**DOCTOR**: You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend any more. Ha! Rachel Berry crying over me, eh? Guess what?  
**RACHEL**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Gotcha.  
_The Pandorica closes._  
**RIVER**: Back! Get back!  
_The Pandorica takes off. River gets a text message._  
**RIVER**: It's from the Doctor.  
**RACHEL**: What does it say?  
**RIVER**: Geronimo.  
_The Pandorica reaches the TARDIS. There is another explosion then everything reverses back._

**TARDIS**

_The Doctor sits up on the floor of the TARDIS.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Oh! Okay. I escaped, then. Brilliant. I love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand.  
**Rachel [OC]**: Automatic sand? What does that mean?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: It's automated. Totally.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh.  
**DOCTOR 2**: Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself.  
**DOCTOR**: No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. I'm rewinding. My, my time stream unravelling, erasing. Closing.  
_The crack in the scanner slowly closes and disappears._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor. Rachel. Rachel.  
_Rachel looks back but time keeps reversing back through The Lodger._

**Aickman Street**

**DOCTOR**: Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Rachel! I need to tell you something. She can hear me. But if she can hear me  
_There is a crack in the road and time is reversing more._

**Maze of the Dead**

**DOCTOR 2**: Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. Rachel, later. River, going to need your computer.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.  
**RACHEL**: But you don't always tell me the truth.  
**DOCTOR**: If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know yet but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?  
**RACHEL**: What did you tell me?  
**DOCTOR**: No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember.  
**RACHEL**: Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

**Rachel's Home**

**DOCTOR**: Rachel's house. When she was seven. The night she waited.

**Outside Rachel's Home**

_Rachel has fallen asleep outside, lying on her suitcase.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: The girl who waited. Come here, you.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

_He puts her to bed.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have your dads, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Rach, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Rachel Berry, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Finn. Bye bye, Berry.  
_The Doctor goes through the crack in the wall. It closes. Rachel wakes up, looks around and goes back to sleep while the stars twinkle in the sky. Grown up Rachel is woken by the bright sunlight. She still has her Doctor doll on the chest of drawers and her wedding dress hanging on the open wardrobe door. A man enters with a tray._  
**HIRAM**: Morning!  
**RACHEL**: You're my dad. Oh, my God. You're my dad.  
**HIRAM**: Well, of course I'm your dad. What's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast, which your daddy made, so feel free to tip it out of the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, ten minutes? Big day!  
Hiram leaves.  
**RACHEL**: Of course he's my dad. Why is that surprising?

**Living Room**

**LEROY**: Ah, Rachel. I fear I may have been using the same joke book as the best man.  
**RACHEL**: You're my daddy!  
**LEROY**: Rachel, why are you behaving as if you've never seen us before?  
**RACHEL**: I don't know. It's just.

**Finn's Home**

_Finn is cleaning his teeth and talking on the phone at the same time.  
_  
**FINN**: Hello!  
**Rachel [OC]**: Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important?

**Rachel's bedroom**

**RACHEL**: Do you feel like there's a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?

**Finn's Home**

**FINN**: Yep.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

**RACHEL**: Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?  
**RORY [OC]**: Yep.  
**RACHEL**: I love you.  
**RORY [OC]**: Yep.

**Finn's Home**

**FINN**: Er, I mean, I love you too!

**Wedding Reception**

**DJ**: Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the first father of the bride, Leroy Berry!  
**LEROY**: Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects.  
**HIRAM**: Your father, Rachel, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively.  
_Rachel sees River walking past the windows. She stands up._  
**FINN**: Rachel? You okay?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, I'm fine.  
**FINN**: Right. Er, you're crying.  
**RACHEL**: So I am. Why am I doing that?  
**FINN**: Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Finn. Happy, happy, happy.  
**RACHEL**: No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad.  
**FINN**: Great.  
**RACHEL**: Why am I sad? What's that?  
**FINN**: Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman.  
**RACHEL**: But what is it?  
**FINN**: It's a book.  
_It's a book with a TARDIS design cover and color. _  
**RACHEL**: It's blank.  
**FINN**: It's a present.  
**RACHEL**: But why?  
**FINN**: Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Rach, what? Hey.  
**LEROY**: Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since  
_Rachel sees one of the guests wearing a bow tie, and another with suspenders. A tear falls onto the book._  
**LEROY**: At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon.  
_Rachel stands up._  
**RACHEL**: Shut up, Dad!  
**FINN**: Rach?  
**LEROY**: Rachel?  
**RACHEL**: Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important.  
**FINN**: Rachel, what's wrong?  
**RACHEL**: Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend.  
**HIRAM**: Oh no, not this again.  
**RACHEL**: The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real.  
**HIRAM**: The psychiatrists we sent her to.  
**RACHEL**: I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!  
_The glasses start rattling, very gently._  
**RACHEL**: I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box.  
_A strong wind blows the balloons around._  
**RACHEL**: Oh, clever. Very clever.  
**FINN**: Rachel, what is it?  
**RACHEL**: Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.  
_The TARDIS materialises in the middle of the room._  
**FINN**: It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story.  
_Rachel jumps over the table and knocks on the TARDIS door._  
**RACHEL**: Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?  
_The Doctor appears in top hat and tails._  
**DOCTOR**: Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Rachel's imaginary friend. But I came anyway.  
_Finn walks over_  
**RACHEL**: You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride.  
**DOCTOR**: Rachel, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Berry.  
**FINN**: No, I'm not Mister Berry. That's not how it works.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it is.  
**FINN**: Yeah, it is.  
**DOCTOR**: Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing.  
_Later, in the dance phase of the party, the Doctor is moving to the rhythm of Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen._  
**RACHEL**: You're terrible. That is embarrassing!  
**DOCTOR**: That's it. That's good. Keep it loose.  
_The little children love him. And later, when the tempo is slowed for the smooch tunes like You Give Me Something" by James Morrison, the Doctor watches Rachel and Finn. _  
**DOCTOR**: Two thousand years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate.

**Outside Rachel's House**

_The Doctor is by the TARDIS when River walks up.  
_  
**RIVER**: Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?  
**DOCTOR**: You tell me.  
**RIVER**: Spoilers.  
_The Doctor returns the book and vortex manipulator to River._  
**DOCTOR**: The writing's all back, but I didn't peek.  
**RIVER**: Thank you.  
**DOCTOR**: Are you married, River?  
**RIVER**: Are you asking?  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**RIVER**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking if you were married?  
**RIVER**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: No, but was that yes, or yes?  
**RIVER**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: River, who are you?  
**RIVER**: You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes.  
_River vanishes._  
**DOCTOR**: Nah.

**TARDIS**

**RACHEL**: Hey! Where are you off to? We haven't even made out in the shrubbery yet.  
**FINN**: Rachel!  
**RACHEL**: Shut up. It's my wedding.  
**RORY**: Our wedding.  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?  
**RORY**: You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow.  
**DOCTOR**: Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?  
_The phone starts ringing._  
**DOCTOR**: The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment.  
_He answers the telephone._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo. _To Rachel and Finn._ Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?  
**FINN**: Definitely goodbye.  
_Rachel goes to the door and shouts to Lima._  
**RACHEL**: Goodbye! Goodbye.  
**DOCTOR**: Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way.

_He hangs up the phone and starts the TARDIS with Finn and Rachel watching._


	14. A Christmas Carol

**Starliner**

_Near a planet with a thick cloudy atmosphere and a lovely view of the Horse Head Nebula._

**ANNOUNCER**: Would all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their safety belts? We are experiencing slight turbulence.  
_Things are going Bang! on the bridge._  
**CAPTAIN**: Both engines failed, and the storm-gate's critical. The ship is going down. Christmas is cancelled.  
**PILOT**: Entering atmosphere now. Level. Keep her level.  
**CO-PILOT**: Level with what? I can't see. What is that stuff?  
**CAPTAIN**: Clouds?  
**PILOT**: What kind of clouds?  
_Distress signal activated._  
**CAPTAIN**: Are you sending a distress signal?  
**PILOT**: It's not me.  
_Location: Honeymoon suite._  
**CAPTAIN**: Who's in the honeymoon suite?  
_Rachel enters, wearing her policewoman outfit._  
**RACHEL**: I've sent for help.  
**CAPTAIN**: Who the hell are you?  
**RACHEL**: Look, there's a friend of mine, okay? And he can help us. He'll come.  
**CAPTAIN**: And what are you wearing?  
**RACHEL**: That doesn't matter.  
**CAPTAIN**: Are you from the honeymoon suite?  
**RACHEL**: Oh, shut up.  
_Enter a Roman Centurion._  
**FINN**: Rach, the light's stopped flashing Does that mean he's coming?  
**PILOT**: Honeymoon suite?  
**FINN**: Oh. Oh, the clothes. Er. It is just a bit of fun.  
**RACHEL**: Really, shut up.  
**CO-PILOT**: Sensor loss on eighty percent of the hull.  
**FINN**: So, does this mean he's coming, or does it mean I need to change the bulb?  
**RACHEL**: He'll come. He always comes.  
**FINN**: Right. Well, he is cutting it kind of close.  
**CAPTAIN**: If we can't stabilise the orbit, we're finished.  
**CO-PILOT**: There's nothing to lock onto. I am flying blind.  
**RACHEL**: Come on, Doctor, come on.  
**CO-PILOT**: There's something coming alongside us. Something small, like a shuttle.  
**RACHEL**: Just this once, don't be late.  
**PILOT**: Ma'am. Incoming message. It's from the other ship.  
**CAPTAIN**: On screen.  
_Message reads - Come along Berry._  
**CAPTAIN**: What does that mean?  
**RACHEL**: It's Christmas.

**Main Room**

_Down below the thick cloud layer is a bustling metropolis, dominated by a domed building sending an energy beam into the sky. A scruffy boy runs through a market area.  
_  
**SARDICK: [OC]**: On every world, wherever people are, in the deepest part of the winter, at the exact mid-point, everybody stops and turns and hugs, as if to say, well done. Well done, everyone. We're halfway out of the dark. Back on Earth, we called this Christmas, or the Winter Solstice. On this world, the first settlers called it the Crystal Feast.  
**SARDICK**: You know what I call it? I call it expecting something for nothing.  
_He turns from the little window and walks into a massive room with just a pieces of furniture around a large but empty fireplace. A poor family are waiting for him, a man, an old woman and a young boy._  
**BENJAMIN**: Sir. Mister Sardick. We're only asking for one day. Just let her out for Christmas. She loves Christmas.  
_A cryochamber is wheeled in, containing a young woman._  
**SARDICK**: Does she? Oh, does she? I see. Hello. Wakey, wakey. It's Christmas. Do you know what? I think she's a bit cool about the whole thing. Ha, ha! That was funny.  
_The servants chuckle obediently._  
**BOY**: She's frozen.  
**SARDICK**: She's what, sorry?  
**BOY**: She's in the ice. She can't hear you.  
**SARDICK**: Oh, what a clever little boy. You must be so irritated. How much?  
_A servant brings an account._  
**SERVANT**: Er, it's four thousand five hundred Gideons, sir.  
**SARDICK**: You took a loan of four thousand five hundred Gideons, and Little Miss Christmas is my security.  
_Another servant brings in a ringing candlestick telephone._  
**BENJAMIN**: We're not asking for her back. Just let her have one day. Let her have Christmas with us.  
**SERVANT**: Sir, it's the President.  
**SARDICK**: Tell him I'm busy. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. She's pretty, though, your daughter. Maybe I should keep her.  
**BENJAMIN**: She's not my daughter, sir.  
**ISABELLA**: She's my sister. She volunteered for the ice when the family were in difficulties many years ago.  
**SERVANT**: Sorry, sir. The President says there's a galaxy class ship trapped in the cloud layer and, well, we have to let it land.  
**SARDICK**: Or?  
**SERVANT**: Well, or it'll crash, sir.  
**SARDICK**: Oh. Well, it's a kind of landing, isn't it?  
**SERVANT**: It's from Earth, sir, registering over four thousand lifeforms on board.  
**SARDICK**: Not if we wait a bit.  
**SERVANT**: You can't just let it crash, sir.  
_The sound of the TARDIS arriving nearby. _  
**SARDICK**: Says who? Oh, give it here.  
_Sardick takes the telephone._  
**SARDICK**: Look, petal, we already have a surplus population. No more people allowed on this planet. I don't make the rules.  
_Soot falls down the chimney. _  
**SARDICK**: Oh no, hang on, I do.  
_Sardick hangs up the receiver._  
**SARDICK**: Right, you lot. Poor, begging people. Off home and pray for a miracle.  
_The Doctor tumbles out of the fireplace in a shower of soot._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Yes. Blimey. Sorry. Christmas Eve on a rooftop. Saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, what the hell.  
_He goes to the family._  
**DOCTOR**: Don't worry, fat fellow will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general chimney-ness. Yes. Nice size, good traction. Big tick.  
**BENJAMIN**: Fat fellow?  
**DOCTOR**: Father Christmas, Santa Claus or, as I've always known him, Jeff.  
**BOY**: There's no such person as Father Christmas.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, yeah?  
_The Doctor produces an old photograph. _  
**DOCTOR**: Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde? Albert Einstein. The three of us together. Brrm. Watch out. Okay? Keep the faith. Stay off the naughty list.  
_The Doctor spots what looks like a big cinema organ._  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo. Now, what's this then? I love this. A big flashy lighty thing. That's what brought me here. Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time, and a crayon. Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah? And it controls the sky. Well, technically it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds. Love that. Who's she?  
**SARDICK**: Nobody important.  
**DOCTOR**: Nobody important. Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in nine hundred years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before. Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat. If I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat. I don't want to shock a nun, or something. Sorry, rambling, because, because this isn't working!  
**SARDICK**: The controls are isomorphic. One to one. They respond only to me.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, you fibber. Isomorphic. There's no such thing.  
_Sardick reaches over and switches it off then on again. All the Doctor gets are annoyed beeps, even with the screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: These controls are isomorphic.  
**SARDICK**: The skies of this entire world are mine. My family tamed them, and now I own them.  
**DOCTOR**: Tamed the sky? What does that mean?  
**SARDICK**: It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possibly not know who I am?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, I need your help, then.  
**SARDICK**: Make an appointment.  
**DOCTOR**: There are four thousand and three people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die.  
**SARDICK**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: You don't have to let that happen.  
**SARDICK**: I know, but I'm going to. Bye, bye. Bored now. Chuck.  
_The Doctor wriggles out of the clutches of a servant and goes to Sardick, who is settling into a tall leather armchair by the fireplace._  
**SARDICK**: Ooo, look at you, looking all tough now.  
**DOCTOR**: There are four thousand and three people I won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?  
**SARDICK**: Where?  
**DOCTOR**: Four thousand and four.  
**SARDICK**: Was that a sort of threat-y thing?  
**DOCTOR**: Whatever happens tonight, remember you brought it on yourself.  
**SARDICK**: Yeah, yeah, right. Get him out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people.  
_The boy throws a stray piece of coal at Sardick as he, his family and the Doctor are hustled out. Sardick runs over to hit the child._  
**DOCTOR**: No, stop, don't.  
**BENJAMIN**: Don't you dare. You leave him.  
**SARDICK**: Get him out of here. Get that foul-smelling family out of here. Out!  
**BOY**: We're going!  
_The Doctor remains behind. _  
**SARDICK**: What? What do you want?  
**DOCTOR**: A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy.  
**SARDICK**: Well, I will next time.  
**DOCTOR**: You see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing?  
**SARDICK**: Get out. Get out of this house.  
**DOCTOR**: The chairs. Of course, the chairs. Stupid me, the chairs.  
**SARDICK**: The chairs?  
**DOCTOR**: There's a portrait on the wall behind me. Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for twenty years, but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him, and you're scared of being like him, and good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?  
**SARDICK**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you didn't hit the boy. Merry Christmas, Mister Sardick.  
**SARDICK**: I despise Christmas.  
**DOCTOR**: You shouldn't. It's very you.  
**SARDICK**: It's what? What do you mean?  
**DOCTOR**: Halfway out of the dark.  
_The servants return and the Doctor leaves._  
**SARDICK**: Get her downstairs with the others. And clean up this mess.

**Starliner**

**CO-PILOT**: Everything's offline. Secondary furnace just vented.  
_Rachel is on the phone to the Doctor._  
**RACHEL**: Have you got a plan yet?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: Yes, I do.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Are you lying?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: Yes, I am.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Don't treat me like an idiot.  
**FINN**: Was he lying?  
**RACHEL**: No, no.  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Okay

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: The good news. I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt. I could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Oh, hey. Hey, that's great news.

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: But I can't control the machine.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Less great.

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: But I've met a man who can.  
**RACHEL**: Ah, well

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: There you go.

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: And he hates me.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Were you being

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Extra charming and clever?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: Yeah. How did you know?

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Lucky guess.

**Sardicktown**

**BENJAMIN**: Sir? Sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Hang on.  
**BENJAMIN**: I've never seen anybody stand up to Mister Sardick like that. Bless you, sir, and merry Christmas.  
**DOCTOR**: Merry Christmas. Lovely. Sorry, bit busy.  
**BENJAMIN**: You'd better get inside, sir. The fog's thick tonight, and there's a fish warning.  
**DOCTOR**: All right, yeah. Sorry, fish?  
**BENJAMIN**: Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?  
**BENJAMIN**: It's all Mister Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, sir.  
**DOCTOR**: Fish?

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Doctor, the Captain says we've got less than an hour.

**Sardicktown**

**RACHEL [OC]**: What should we be doing?  
_There is a shoal of tiddlers swimming around a street light._  
**DOCTOR**: Fish.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Sorry, what?  
**DOCTOR**: Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Doctor, please don't get distracted.

**Starliner**

_The little fish nibble at the Doctor's outstretched fingers while a big shadow passes some way behind him.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny little fellows? Look at you, sweet little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover. Ooo. Careful up there.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Oh great, thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off. We've got less than an hour!

**Sardicktown**

_The town clock shows 11 o'clock.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: I know.  
**ANNOUNCER**: Ding dong merrily on high  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: How are you getting us off here?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: Oh, just give me a minute. Can't use the TARDIS, because it can't lock on. So, that ship needs to land. But it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas Day.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: A Christmas carol.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: A what?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: A Christmas carol.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: A what?

**Sardicktown**

**DOCTOR**: A Christmas Carol!  
**ANNOUNCER**: Hosanna in excelsis.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor?  
**ANNOUNCER**: Gloria  
**DOCTOR**: Kazran Sardick.  
**RACHEL [OC]**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick.  
**ANNOUNCER**: Hosanna in excelsis.

**Kazran's Bedroom**

_The old Kazran Sardick is sleeping in his big leather chair, when we are shown a video recording of a young boy in his pajamas. The lad is making a video diary on his computer.  
_  
**KAZRAN**: Hello, my name is Kazran Sardick. I'm twelve and a half, and this is my bedroom.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Top secret special project.

**Kazran's Bedroom**

**KAZRAN**: This is my top secret special project. For my eyes only. Merry Christmas.  
**ELLIOT [OC]**: Kazran!

**Main Room**

_Old Sardick wakes at the shout from his father. The scene with his young self is being projected on the far wall where the main door is.  
_  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: Kazran! Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing? I've warned you before about this, you stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child.  
**KAZRAN [on screen**]: I was just going to make a film of the fish.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: The fish are dangerous.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: I just want to see them.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: Don't be stupid. You're far too young.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Everyone at school's seen the fish.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: That's enough. You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: The singing works. I've seen it. The fish like the singing.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: What does it matter what fish like?  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: You don't listen to people. You listen to me.  
_Elliot hits Kazran, the boy, who is now an old man. Sardick flinches as if he had been hit._  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Ow! I'm sorry, Father.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: This is my house. While you're under my roof, you'll obey my instructions. I don't care what you  
_The Doctor touches Sardick on the shoulder._  
**DOCTOR**: It's okay, it's okay.  
**SARDICK**: What have you done? What is this?  
**DOCTOR**: Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality. Had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip. Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants. They quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it.  
**SARDICK**: There isn't a lottery.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, as I say, lucky.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed.  
**SARDICK**: Who are you?  
**DOCTOR**: Tonight, I'm a Ghost Of Christmas Past.  
**ELLIOT [on screen]**: Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?  
**DOCTOR**: Did you ever get to see a fish, back then, when you were a kid?  
**SARDICK**: What does that matter to you?  
**DOCTOR**: Look how it mattered to you.  
**SARDICK**: I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Which is?  
**SARDICK**: Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!  
**DOCTOR**: Okay. Okay, but I'll be back. Way back. Way, way back.  
_The Doctor goes through the door and into the TARDIS, which dematerializes in the now and rematerializes outside Kazran's window._  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: See? Back.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Who are you?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Hi. I'm the Doctor. I'm your new babysitter.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Where's Mrs Mantovani?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Oh, you'll never guess. Clever old Mrs Manters, she only went and won the lottery.  
**SARDICK**: There isn't any lottery.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: There isn't any lottery.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: I know. What a woman.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: If you're my babysitter, why are you climbing in the window?  
**DOCTOR**: Because if I was climbing out of the window, I'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: But Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Times change. Wouldn't you say? You see? Christmas Past.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Who are you talking to?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Bit scary, but you'll get the hang of it.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: I don't understand.  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: I'll bet you don't. I wish I could see your face.  
**SARDICK**: But that never happened. But it did.

**Kazran's Bedroom**

**DOCTOR**: Right then, your bedroom. Great. Let's see. You're twelve years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard. I love a cupboard. Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned. Right. So. What are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that, but I bet it's easy. Girls? Yeah?  
**KAZRAN**: Are you really a babysitter?  
**DOCTOR**: I think you'll find I'm universally recognised as a mature and responsible adult.  
_He shows Kazran the psychic paper._  
**KAZRAN**: It's just a lot of wavy lines.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's shorted out. Finally, a lie too big. Okay, no, not really a babysitter, but it's Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one. You want me.  
**KAZRAN**: Why? What's so special about you?  
**DOCTOR**: Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?  
**KAZRAN**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Good. Because that comparison would've been rubbish. Fish in the fog. Fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?  
**KAZRAN**: My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah. I've seen your dad's machine.  
_A shark glides past behind the Doctor's back. The window is still open._  
**KAZRAN**: What? You can't have.  
**DOCTOR**: Tame the sky. Human beings. You always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? You want to see one? A fish. We can do that. We can see a fish.  
**KAZRAN**: Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?  
**DOCTOR**: Dangerous? Come on, we're boys. And you know what boys say in the face of danger.  
**KAZRAN**: What?  
**DOCTOR**: Mummy.  
_Later, the sonic screwdriver is dangling from a string passed through a lamp fitting in the ceiling and leading into the cupboard._

**Cupboard**

_Where the other end is tied to the Doctor's finger.  
_  
**KAZRAN**: Are there any face spiders in here?  
**DOCTOR**: Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress. So, why are you so interested in fish?  
**KAZRAN**: Because they're scary.  
**DOCTOR**; Good answer.  
**KAZRAN**: What kind of tie is that?  
**DOCTOR**: A cool one.  
**KAZRAN**: Why is it cool?  
**DOCTOR**: Why are you really interested in fish?  
**KAZRAN**: My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them. A whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains.  
**DOCTOR**: Were you scared?  
**KAZRAN**: I wasn't there. I was off sick.  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo, lucky you. Not lucky.  
**KAZRAN**: It's all anyone ever talks about now. The day the fish came. Everyone's got a story.  
**DOCTOR**: But you don't.

**Main Room**

**DOCTOR [on screen]**: I see.  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Why are you recording this?  
**DOCTOR [on screen]**: Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: Sorry, what?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you're not paying attention now.  
_Something is tugging at the string._  
**DOCTOR**: Shush.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Now I remember. No, Doctor, you mustn't!  
**KAZRAN [on screen]**: Doctor, are you sure?

**Cupboard**

**DOCTOR**: Trust me.  
**KAZRAN**: Okay.  
**DOCTOR**: Oi. Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Yes.

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: Yes.  
**DOCTOR**: That's why it's cool.

**Kazran's Bedroom**

_A fish is investigating the flashing sonic screwdriver.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Hello, fishy. Let's see. Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?  
**KAZRAN [OC]**: What is it?

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: What kind? Can I see?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Just stay there a moment.

**Kazran's Bedroom**

**KAZRAN [OC]**: Is it big?  
**DOCTOR**: Nah, just a little one. So, little fellow, what do you eat?

_Then a shark swoops in and devours the little fish and the sonic screwdriver in one big bite._

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: How little?

**Kazran's Bedroom**

**DOCTOR**: Er.  
**KAZRAN [OC]**: Can I come out?  
**DOCTOR**: No, no. Maybe just wait there for a moment.  
**KAZRAN [OC]**: What colour is it?  
**DOCTOR**: Big. Big colour.

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: What's happening?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I think I understand how the fog works, which is going to help me land a spaceship in the future and save a lot of lives. And I bet I get some very interesting readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it back from the shark in your bedroom.  
**KAZRAN**: There's a shark in my bedroom?  
**DOCTOR**: Oh fine, focus on that part.  
_Bang! against the door, then quiet._  
**KAZRAN**: Has it gone? What's it doing?  
**DOCTOR**: What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?

**Main Room**

_The screen image dissolves into static.  
_  
**SARDICK**: No! It's going to eat us.

**Cupboard**

**KAZRAN**: It's going to eat us. It's going to eat us. It's going to eat us. Is it going to eat us?  
_The shark is stuck in the cupboard door._  
**DOCTOR**: Well, maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. It's stuck, though. Let's see. Tiny shark brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably send a pulse and stun it.  
**KAZRAN**: Well, where's your screwdriver?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, concentrating on the plusses, within reach. You know, there's a real chance the way it's wedged in the doorway is keeping its mouth open.  
**KAZRAN**: There is?  
**DOCTOR**: Just agree with me, because I've only got two goes, and then it's your turn.  
**KAZRAN**: Two goes?  
**DOCTOR**: Two arms. Right, then. Okay. Geronimo. Open wide.

**Balcony**

_Outside Kazran's bedroom window, the shark is lying stunned at the Doctor's feet. The dome is still under construction behind them._

**DOCTOR**: What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy.  
**KAZRAN**: Doctor? I think she's dying.  
**DOCTOR**: Half my screwdriver's still inside, but yeah, I think so. I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night.  
**KAZRAN**: Can't we get it back up there? We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it.  
**DOCTOR**: She was trying to eat you.  
**KAZRAN**: She was hungry.

**Main Room**

**DOCTOR [OC]**: I'm sorry, Kazran. I can't save her.

**Balcony**

**DOCTOR**: I could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We need a fully functioning life-support.

**Main Room**

**KAZRAN [OC]**: You mean like an icebox?

**Balcony**

**KAZRAN**: Okay.

**Main Room**

_Kazran and the Doctor run down the stairs. There is a decorated Christmas tree in the room.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Ooo, a tree.  
_Kazran gets a lamp and they go downstairs._

**Outside the Cryovault**

**DOCTOR**: What is this?  
**KAZRAN**: The surplus population. That's what my Dad calls it.  
_They try to open the door._  
**KAZRAN**: Oh, it's not turning. Oh, why won't it turn?  
_There is a keypad nearby._  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, what's the number?

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Seven two five eight.

**Outside the Cryovault**

**KAZRAN**: I don't know.  
**DOCTOR**: This place is full of alarms. It's not just the door. I need the number.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Seven two five eight.

**Outside the Cryovault**

**DOCTOR**: I need the number.  
**KAZRAN**: I'm not allowed to know until I'm older.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Seven two five eight.  
**DOCTOR**: Just what I was after. Thank you.

**Outside the Cryovault**

**DOCTOR**: Seven two five eight. Seven two five eight.

**Cryovault**

**DOCTOR**: Ah, there's fish down here, too.  
**KAZRAN**: Yeah, but only tiny ones. The house is built on a fog lake, that's how Dad freezes the people. They're all full, but we could borrow one. Yeah, this one.  
_The young woman, Isabella's sister._  
**DOCTOR**: Hello again.  
**KAZRAN**: You know her?  
**DOCTOR**: Why her? Important, is she?  
**KAZRAN**: She won't mind. She loves the fish.  
_Kazran starts a recording._  
**ABIGAIL**: My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mister Sardick's kindness. My father  
**KAZRAN**: She starts to talk about the fish in a minute.  
**ABIGAIL**: But I would not allow it. I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mister Elliot Sardick. But I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish.  
**DOCTOR**: Why are these people here?  
**ABIGAIL**: they dash beneath the light as they dart through the fog.  
**DOCTOR**: What's all this for?  
**KAZRAN**: My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as, he calls it security.  
_And there are hundreds of them._  
**DOCTOR**: Hard man to love, your dad. But I suppose you know that.  
**ABIGAIL**: Nature. I am not alone, and I am at peace.  
_The recording ends._  
**KAZRAN**: What's wrong?  
**DOCTOR**: Just my half a screwdriver trying to repair itself. It's signalling the other half.  
**KAZRAN**: The other half's inside the shark.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah? Sounds like she's woken up. Okay, so it's homing on the screwdriver.  
_And there is the shark again._

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Run! Run!  
_Kazran finds a place to hide, and the shark cruises behind him. Then Abigail starts to sing._  
**ABIGAIL**: (sings) In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan. Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone. Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow. In the bleak midwinter long ago.  
_Abigail is out of her cryochamber and the shark is calm beneath her hand. _  
**DOCTOR**: It's not really the singing, of course.  
**KAZRAN**: Yes, it is.  
**DOCTOR**: Nah.  
**KAZRAN**: The fish love the singing. It's true.  
**DOCTOR**: Nah. The notes resonate in the ice crystals, causing a delta wave pattern in the fog. Ow. A fish bit me.  
**KAZRAN**: Shut up, then.  
**ABIGAIL**: Heaven and earth shall flee away  
**DOCTOR**: Of course. That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you vibrate the crystals at exactly the right frequency, you could align them into ow! Why do they keep biting me?  
**KAZRAN**: Look, the fish like the singing, okay? Now shut up.  
**DOCTOR**: Okay.  
**ABIGAIL**: In the bleak midwinter, falling down before, the ox and ass and camel which adore.

**Main Room**

_The portrait behind Sardick's chair is now of Abigail, not his father.  
_  
**SARDICK**: It's bigger on

**Cryovault**

_Abigail and Kazran are looking inside the TARDIS.  
_  
**KAZRAN**: The inside.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, it's the colour. Really knocks the walls back.  
_The shark is in Abigail's cryochamber._  
**DOCTOR**: Shark in a box, to go.

**Main Room**

**SARDICK**: Abigail.

**TARDIS**

**ABIGAIL**: This is amazing.  
**DOCTOR**: Nah, this is transport. I keep amazing out here.  
_The Doctor opens the doors. They are in the clouds, amongst the fish. _  
**DOCTOR**: Come on, then. Let's get this shark out.  
_Kazran takes a photograph which old Sardick digs out of his memory box. The shark is released._  
**KAZRAN**: Hey, look at her go.  
_The Doctor closes Abigail's cryochamber and sees a set of dials on the front - 000 008._  
**DOCTOR**: Abigail, this number. What does it mean?  
**ABIGAIL**: It pertains to me, sir, not the fish.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but how?  
**ABIGAIL**: You are a doctor, you say? Are you one of mine?  
**DOCTOR**: Do you need a doctor?  
_The microwave goes ding!_  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Sorry. Time's up, kids.  
**KAZRAN**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: It's nearly Christmas Day.

**Cryovault**

_They put Abigail back in her cryochamber._

**ABIGAIL**: If you should ever wish to visit again.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, you know, if I'm ever in the neighbourhood.  
**KAZRAN**: He comes every Christmas Eve.  
**DOCTOR**: What?  
**KAZRAN**: Yeah, he does. Every time. He promises.  
**DOCTOR**: No, I don't.  
_Kazran shuts Abigail's cryochamber. Then it opens again, with the Doctor and Kazran wearing red fur-trimmed hats._  
**DOCTOR AND KAZRAN**: Merry Christmas!  
**ABIGAIL**: Doctor! What are we going to do?  
**KAZRAN**: The Doctor's got a great plan. Wait till you hear.  
_They run out of the vault. The dials on Abigail's chamber click down to 000 007._

**Sardicktown**

**ABIGAIL**: You are out of your mind. This will never work.  
_They have a carriage with nothing to pull it. The Doctor points his half a sonic screwdriver into the sky._  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, don't think shark, think dolphin.  
**ABIGAIL**: A shark isn't a dolphin.  
**DOCTOR**: It's nearly a dolphin.  
**ABIGAIL**: No, it isn't.  
**DOCTOR**: That's where you're wrong, because. Shut up.  
**KAZRAN**: It could be anywhere. Will it really come?  
**DOCTOR**: No chance. Completely impossible. Except at Christmas.  
_The three go on a shark powered sleigh ride through the skies._  
**KAZRAN**: How are we going to get back?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know.  
**ABIGAIL**: Do you have a plan?  
**DOCTOR**: I don't know.  
_They buzz the roof tops, causing delight to the viewers._

**Cryovault**

**ABIGAIL**: Best Christmas Eve ever.  
**KAZRAN**: Till the next one.

**Main Room**

_Sardick has an array of photographs spread before him._

**SARDICK**: New memories. How can I have new memories?

**Cryovault**

**DOCTOR AND KAZRAN**: Merry Christmas!  
**ABIGAIL**: Doctor. Where to this time?  
**DOCTOR**: Did I mention, at any point, all of time and space?  
_And the next time._  
**DOCTOR AND KAZRAN**: Merry Christmas!  
**ABIGAIL**: Doctor.  
_According to the photographs, Egypt._  
**DOCTOR**: Merry Christmas!  
_Kazran is a shy teenager. They are both wearing very long, striped scarves._  
**ABIGAIL**: Doctor.  
_Her counter clicks down to 4. They visit somewhere mountainous._  
**DOCTOR AND KAZRAN**: Merry Christmas!  
_Kazran is now a strapping young man._  
**ABIGAIL**: Kazran.  
_Her counter says 3._

**TARDIS**

**ABIGAIL**: You've grown.  
**KAZRAN**: Yes.  
**ABIGAIL**: And now you're blushing.  
**KAZRAN**: I'm sorry.  
**ABIGAIL**: That's okay.  
**KAZRAN**: So, Doctor, where this time?  
**DOCTOR**: Pick a Christmas Eve. I've got them all right here.  
**ABIGAIL**: Might I make a request?  
**DOCTOR**: Of course.  
**ABIGAIL**: This one.

**Outside Eric's Home**

_Inside, the family are preparing for Christmas. Abigail stands outside the door, while the Doctor and Kazran are a little way off._

**ERIC [OC]**: Thank you, darling.  
**KAZRAN**: Who are they?  
**DOCTOR**: Her family. The lady's her sister. I met her once, when she was older.  
**KAZRAN**: Abigail's crying.  
**DOCTOR**: Yes.  
**KAZRAN**: When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?  
**DOCTOR**: I have absolutely no idea.  
_Kazran goes over to Abigail._  
**ABIGAIL**: My sister's family. They're so happy.  
**KAZRAN**: They look very poor.  
**ABIGAIL**: They are very poor. Doesn't mean you can't be happy.  
**ERIC [OC]**: Close the curtains.  
_Their view is shut off._  
**KAZRAN**: And then why aren't you?  
**ABIGAIL**: Because this is the life I can never have.  
**KAZRAN**: Why not?  
_Abigail squeezes his hand. _  
**ABIGAIL**: I think you're blushing again.  
_The Doctor opens the curtains from the inside._  
**DOCTOR**: Come in.

**Eric's Home**

_The Doctor tries a card trick on the youngest boy, who I think grows up into the Benjamin at the top of the show.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: Pick a card. Any card at all.  
**ISABELLA**: Every Christmas Eve? I don't understand.  
**ABIGAIL**: I'm not sure I do.  
**DOCTOR**: You memorise the card, you put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it.  
**ERIC**: Is this what it looked like last year?  
**ISABELLA**: It doesn't have to be exactly the same.  
**ERIC**: I'm starting again. Come on, Kazran, we're starting again.  
**ISABELLA**: That's Sardick's boy, isn't it?  
**ABIGAIL**: He's not like his father.  
**ISABELLA**: His father treats everyone like cattle. One day that boy will do the same.  
**ABIGAIL**: No. He's different.  
**DOCTOR**: The three of clubs.  
**BEN**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: You sure? Because I'm very good at card tricks.  
**BEN**: It wasn't the three of clubs.  
**DOCTOR**: Well, of course it wasn't, because it was the seven of diamonds.  
**BEN**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong.  
**ISABELLA**: I see him around the town sometimes. Never any friends.  
**ABIGAIL**: He's got me.  
**ISABELLA**: All those Christmas Eves, you never once came to see us.  
**ABIGAIL**: I'm here now.  
**ISABELLA**: Then stay. Stay for tomorrow. Have Christmas dinner with us.  
**ABIGAIL**: I can't.  
**ISABELLA**: Well, then. Tomorrow's Christmas dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend.  
**ABIGAIL**: Isabella  
**ISABELLA**: Instead, we'll have it tonight.  
_Around the dinner table, crackers are pulled._  
**DOCTOR**: Three, two, one, pull!  
_Ben's has a playing card in it._  
**BEN**: How did you do that?  
**DOCTOR**: Your card, I believe.  
_The eight of hearts._  
**BEN**: No.  
**DOCTOR**: Oh, shut up.  
_Kazran proposes a toast. _  
**KAZRAN**: Er, Merry Christmas.  
**ALL**: Merry Christmas.  
_Under the table, Abigail and Kazran are holding hands._

**Cryovault**

**ABIGAIL**: Best Christmas Eve ever.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah. Till the next one.  
**ABIGAIL**: I look forward to it. Now I'd like to say good night to Kazran.  
**DOCTOR**: Of course, yes. Well, on you go. Oh. Oh. Yes. Right. Sorry. I'll, er, I'll go, then. Good night. _To Kazran_. Good luck. Night. Good night.  
_He backs into another cryochamber._  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry.  
_Kazran goes after him._  
**KAZRAN**: Doctor. I, er, I think she's going to kiss me.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, I think you're right.  
**KAZRAN**: I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky.  
**KAZRAN**: Why?  
**DOCTOR**: Because you're going to be like that anyway. Might as well make it part of the plan, then it'll feel on purpose. Off you go, then.  
**KAZRAN**: What, now? I kiss her now?  
**DOCTOR**: Kazran, trust me. It's this or go to your room and design a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make my mistakes. Now, go.  
_Kazran returns to Abigail, who pulls him to her and kisses him. _  
_In the future, Sardick looks at pictures of them both in front of the Statue of Liberty, Uluru - or Eyres Rock if you prefer - Sydney Opera House, Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower. One says California 1952 on the back. The three are in front of the Hollywood sign._

**Hollywood 1952**

_A party is going on out of sight. Kazran comes to find Abigail, who is alone by the swimming pool._  
**KAZRAN**: Abigail, are you coming back? The Doctor is going to do a duet with Frank. Abigail? What's wrong?  
**ABIGAIL**: I have something to tell you.  
**KAZRAN**: A bad thing?  
**ABIGAIL**: A very bad thing.  
**KAZRAN**: What is it?  
**ABIGAIL**: The truth.  
_The Doctor appears from behind a tree as Abigail and Kazran are kissing. His has lipstick on his face._  
**DOCTOR**: Guys, we've really got to go quite quickly. I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe. How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe out your ears? Hello? Sorry. Hello? Guys, she's phoned a chapel. There's a car outside. This is happening now.  
**MARILYN**: Yoo-hoo!  
**DOCTOR**: Yoo-hoo. Right. Fine. Thank you. I'll just go and get married then, shall I? See how you like that. Marilyn? Get your coat!  
_The Doctor leaves. Kazran and Abigail end their kiss._  
**KAZRAN**: What are we going to do?  
**ABIGAIL**: There is nothing to be done.

**Cryovault**

**KAZRAN**: Good night, Abigail.  
**ABIGAIL**: Good night, Kazran.  
_Kazran seals Abigail in her cryochamber._  
**DOCTOR**: There we go. Another day, another Christmas Eve. I'll see you in a minute, eh? I mean, a year.  
**KAZRAN**: Doctor? Listen, why don't we leave it?  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry, leave what?  
**KAZRAN**: Oh, you know, this. Every Christmas Eve. It's getting a bit old.  
**DOCTOR**: Old?  
**KAZRAN**: Well, Christmas is for kids, isn't it? I've got some work with my dad now. I'm going to focus on that. Get that cloud belt under control.  
**DOCTOR**: Sorry, I didn't realise I was boring you.  
**KAZRAN**: Not your fault. Times change.  
**DOCTOR**: Not as much as I'd hoped. Kazran. I'll be needing a new one, anyway. What the hell.  
_The Doctor gives Kazran his half a screwdriver._  
**DOCTOR**: Merry Christmas. And if you ever need me, just activate it. I'll hear you.  
**KAZRAN**: I won't need you.  
**DOCTOR**: What's happened? What are you not telling me? What about Abigail?  
**KAZRAN**: I know where to find her.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah.  
_The counter on the cryochamber is down to 000 001._

**Main Room**

_Sardick looks around. His father's portrait is back. Meanwhile, in the past, the Wurlitzer is ready.  
_  
**ELLIOT**: Another Christmas Eve, Kazran. But a very special one. It's complete. Look at it. Sound waves. As simple as that. We can control the clouds, the fog, the fish.  
**KAZRAN**: Why do we want to control the fish?  
**ELLIOT**: People are cattle. If you want to control cattle, you need to control their predators. What's the face for? Look what I'm giving you. The sky, and everything beneath it. Only you and I can control this. This planet is ours.  
**KAZRAN**: Excuse me, Father.  
_Kazran returns to his room and takes the screwdriver from his desk drawer. The Doctor is standing outside the window. Kazran draws the curtains on him and puts the screwdriver back. Time passes and old Sardick takes it out again. Shortly after, the telephone rings. Sardick answers it._  
**SARDICK**: Yes, what? Oh, Mister President, we've been through this. It's not going to crash on my house, so what's it got to do with me? Yes, I know. four thousand and three. As a very old friend of mine once took a very long time to explain, life isn't fair.  
_A hologram of Rachel appears._  
**RACHEL**: Hello.  
**SARDICK**: Who are you? What are you doing here?  
**RACHEL**: You didn't think this was over, did you? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present.  
**SARDICK**: A ghost? Dressed like that?  
_Rachel is replaced by Finn._  
**FINN**: Eyes off the skirt.  
_Rachel pushes him out of the way._  
**SARDICK**: You turned into a Roman.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. Yeah, I do that. I also do this.  
**SARDICK**: Do what? What are you talking about?  
**VOICES [OC]**: Silent night, holy night.

**Cryovault**

**PEOPLE**: _Singing._ All is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild. Christ the Saviour is born. Christ the Saviour is born.  
**RACHEL**: They're holograms. Projections, like me.  
**SARDICK**: Who are they?  
**RACHEL**: The people on the ship up there. The ones that you're going to let die tonight.  
**SARDICK**: Why are they singing?  
**RACHEL**: For their lives. Which one's Abigail? The Doctor told me.  
**SARDICK**: Did he now?  
**RACHEL**: AH, he doesn't hold back. You know the Doctor.  
**SARDICK**: How do I? I never met him before tonight. Now I seem to have known him all my life. How? Why?  
**RACHEL**: You're the only person who can let that ship land. He was trying to turn you into a nicer person. And he was trying to do it nicely.  
**SARDICK**: He's changed my past, my whole life.  
**RACHEL**: Time can be rewritten.  
**SARDICK**: You tell the Doctor. Tell him from me, people can't.  
_Sardick walks through the holograms, which vanish, to a particular cryochamber._  
**RACHEL**: That's Abigail?  
**SARDICK**: I would never have known her if the Doctor hadn't changed the course of my whole life to suit himself.  
**RACHEL**: Well, that's good, isn't it?  
**SARDICK**: No.  
**RACHEL**: Why is she still in there? You could let her out any time.  
**SARDICK**: Oh, yes. Any time at all. Any time I choose.  
**RACHEL**: Then why don't you?  
**SARDICK**: This is what the Doctor did to me. Abigail was ill when she went into the ice. On the point of death. I suppose the rest in the ice helped her. But she's used up her time. All those Christmas Eves with me. I could release her any time I want, and she would live a single day. So tell me, Ghost of Christmas Present, how do I choose which day?  
**RACHEL**: I'm sorry. I really am. I'm very, very sorry. But you know what? She's got more time left than I have. More than anyone on this ship.  
**SARDICK**: Good.  
**RACHEL**: Finn, widen the beam.

**Starliner**

**CAPTAIN**: Status update on engine one.  
**SARDICK**: How did I get here?  
**RACHEL**: You didn't. It's your turn to be the hologram. Since you're going to let a lot of people die, I thought you might like to see where it's all going to happen.  
**SARDICK**: The singing. What is it? I don't understand.  
**FINN**: It's the Doctor's idea. The harmonies resonate in the ice crystals, that's why thee fish like it. He thought maybe it would stabilise the ship. But it isn't working. It's not powerful enough.  
**SARDICK**: Why are they still singing, then?  
**CAPTAIN**: Because we haven't told them. Sir, I understand you have a machine that controls this cloud layer. If you can release us from it, we still have time to make a landing. Nobody has to die.  
**SARDICK**: Everybody has to die.  
**RACHEL**: Not tonight.  
**SARDICK**: Tonight's as good as any other. How do you choose?  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: Yeah?  
**RACHEL**: Are you hearing this?  
**DOCTOR [OC]**: I can hear.  
**SARDICK**: He's here? Where is he? Doctor?

**Cryovault**

**SARDICK**: Doctor!  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry. I didn't realise.  
**SARDICK**: All my life, I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me.  
**DOCTOR**: Better a broken heart than no heart at all.  
**SARDICK**: Oh, try it. You try it. Why are you here?  
**DOCTOR**: Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen the past, the present, and now you need to see the future.  
**SARDICK**: Fine. Do it. Show me. I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will. We all do. What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? It's not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you. I don't even want to be like you. I don't and never, ever will care.  
**DOCTOR**: And I don't believe that.  
**SARDICK**: Then show me the future. Prove me wrong.  
**DOCTOR**: I am showing it to you. I'm showing it to you right now. So what do you think? Is this who you want to become, Kazran?  
_Sardick turns around to see little boy Kazran standing there in his dressing gown._  
**KAZRAN**: Dad?  
_Sardick is about to hit his younger self when he has a flashback._  
**ELLIOT [memory]**: This planet is ours.  
_And the time he nearly hit Benjamin's son, and kissed Abigail and put her back to live for ever. He cries. Kazran cries. They hug each other._  
**SARDICK**: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's okay, don't be frightened. I'm, I'm so, so, so  
**DOCTOR**: Kazran. We don't have much time.

**Starliner**

**CO-PILOT**: Structural integrity at thirty percent.  
**CAPTAIN**: We have five minutes max. We need to land.  
**DOCTOR [on viewscreen]**: Hello? Hello? Ah, hello, everyone. Prepare to lock on to my signal.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor, what's happening?  
**DOCTOR [on viewscreen]**: I just saved Christmas. Don't go away.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor? Doctor!

**Main Room**

_Sardick is at the controls of his father's mighty Wurlitzer.  
_  
**DOCTOR**: We good to go, then?  
**SARDICK**: The controls, they won't respond.  
**DOCTOR**: Of course they will. They're isomorphic. They're tuned to your brainwaves. They'll only respond to you.  
**SARDICK**: They won't respond.  
**DOCTOR**: That doesn't make sense. That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't? Oh. Oh, of course. Stupid, stupid Doctor.  
**SARDICK**: What's wrong? Tell me, what is it?  
**DOCTOR**: It's you. It's you. I've changed you too much. The machine doesn't recognise you.  
**SARDICK**: But my father programmed it.  
**DOCTOR**: No, your father would never have programmed it for the man you are now.  
**SARDICK**: Then what do we do?  
**DOCTOR**: Er, er, I don't know. I don't know.  
**KAZRAN**: There must be something.  
**SARDICK**: _He pulls out the half of the sonic screwdriver. _This. You can use this. I kept it, see?  
**DOCTOR**: What, half a screwdriver? With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark, right in the heart of the cloud layer. If we use your aerial to boost the signal, set up a resonation pattern between the two halves. Ooo, come on, that would work. My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Coolest two bits. It could do it.  
**SARDICK**: Do what?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, my screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signalling itself. We use the signal, but we send something else.  
**KAZRAN**: Send what?  
**SARDICK**: Well, what? What?  
**DOCTOR**: I'm sorry, Kazran. I truly am.  
**SARDICK**: I don't understand.  
**DOCTOR**: We need to transmit something into the cloud belt. Something we know works. We need her to sing.

**Cryovault**

**DOCTOR**: Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals. It calmed the shark. It will calm the sky, too.  
**SARDICK**: Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?  
**ABIGAIL**: Christmas. Christmas Day. Look at you. You're so old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you?  
**SARDICK**: I'm sorry.  
**ABIGAIL**: Hoarding my days, like an old miser.  
**SARDICK**: But if you leave the ice now  
**ABIGAIL**: We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran. I think it's time for Christmas Day.  
**SARDICK**: Yes.

**Starliner**

**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**CAPTAIN**: We can't hold this. Time's up. We're going down.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor!  
**CO-PILOT**: Captain, I've got. I don't know what I've got.  
_Singing coming over the speakers._  
**CAPTAIN**: What is that? What are you listening to?  
**CO-PILOT**: This is coming from outside. This is coming from the actual clouds.  
_The turbulence stops as Abigail sings._

**Sardicktown**

_The Doctor has hooked up the screwdriver to the beam transmitter in the dome, and Abigail is using it as a microphone._

**ABIGAIL**: _Sings_. When you're alone, silence is all you know.  
**SARDICK**: Well? Well?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, the singing resonates in the crystals. It's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. Now, one song, filling the sky. The crystals will align and I'll feed in a controlled phase loop, and the clouds will unlock.  
**KAZRAN**: What does that mean, unlock? What happens when a cloud unlocks?  
**DOCTOR**: Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now.  
**ABIGAIL**: _Sings. _When you're alone, silence is all you see. When you're alone, silence is all you'll be.

**Starliner**

**ABIGAIL [OC]**: Give me your hand and come to me.  
**PILOT**: We're flying normally.  
**CAPTAIN**: Can you land?  
**PILOT**: I can even land well.  
**RACHEL**: Oh, he did it. The Doctor did it.  
**FINN**: Yeah, he gets all the credit. Which is actually fair enough, if you think about it.

**Sardicktown**

_It is snowing._

**ABIGAIL**: _Sings. _When you are here, music is all around. When you are near, music is all around. Open your eyes, don't make a sound.  
_The shark glides overhead._  
**SARDICK**: Hello, my old friend.  
**ABIGAIL**: _Sings. _Let in the shadow.  
**DOCTOR**: Let's go.  
_Young Kazran goes into the TARDIS._  
**ABIGAIL**: _Sings. _Let in the shadow, let in the light of your bright shadow. Let in the shadow, let in the shadow.  
_The Doctor goes into the TARDIS and it dematerializes, leaving a clear square in inch or so of fresh snow._  
**ABIGAIL**: _Sings._ Let in the light of your bright shadow.  
_Later, the Doctor is rubbing noses with a snowman._  
**RACHEL**: You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person. The snowman isn't bad, either.  
**DOCTOR**: Ah, yes, you two. About time. Why are you dressed like that?  
**FINN**: Er, kind of lost our luggage. Kind of crash landed?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?  
**RACHEL**: Yeah, they really love their snowmen around here, don't they? I've counted about twenty.  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, I've been busy.  
**RACHEL**: Yeah. Yeah, you have. Thank you.  
**DOCTOR**: Pleasure. Right, come on then, let's go.  
**FINN**: Got any more honeymoon ideas?  
**DOCTOR**: Well, there's a moon that's made of actual honey. Well, not actual honey, and it's not actually a moon, and technically it's alive, and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views.  
**FINN**: Yeah. Great. Thanks.  
_Finn goes inside the TARDIS. _  
**RACHEL**: Are you, are you okay?  
**DOCTOR**: Of course I'm okay. You?  
**RACHEL**: Of course. It'll be their last day together, won't it?  
**DOCTOR**: Everything has got to end some time, otherwise nothing would ever get started.  
**FINN**: Your phone was ringing. Someone called Marilyn. Actually sounds like the Marilyn.  
**RACHEL**: Doctor?  
**DOCTOR**: Tell her I'll phone her back. And that was never a real chapel.  
**RACHEL**: Where are they? Kazran and Abigail.  
**DOCTOR**: Off on a little trip, I should think.  
**RACHEL**: Where?  
**DOCTOR**: Christmas.  
**RACHEL**: Christmas?  
**DOCTOR**: Yeah, Christmas.  
_Rachel joins Finn in the TARDIS._  
**DOCTOR**: Halfway out of the dark.  
_Sardick and Abigail fly past in their carriage pulled by the shark._


End file.
